Necessary Secrets
by DanH2010
Summary: To undestand this one you need to read Growing pains. Alice is at University and her life is about to get harder. Not alot more you can say tbh. sorry bout the really bad summary.
1. Thinking

**Disclaimer. i do not own wild at heart or any of the characters or anything. if i did it would be on everyday not only 10 eps a year! (i think this is the first time i've done one of these so my apologies for the crapness lol)**

**Summary - ok this chapter is very short. just sort of a opening. setting the scene. enjoy and review :)**

**__****5 Years Later**

Alice drove her car to university. It was her first day at University, well Cambridge. She transferred from her previous university and they'd accepted her. She was well chuffed. The best vetinary university in the country! Well there were the expectations to go with it too so to say she was nervous was an understatement! They were already 2 years into the course. she'd done her first 2 years at Glasgow. She'd worked hard and had been forced to grow up after that day on the 18th August. She didn't think of what happened then anymore. It drove her crazy so she blanked it. It had taken her awhile to get over it, now she liked to think she was back to her old self but Shauna still said she wasn't fully back to her old self. No one knew what happened that day. Only her. Not Mrs Carr, not Shauna and definitely not Danny. Her life had been hard at first. She'd been all alone and classed as a minor. She also went off the rails for the first few months. Mrs Carr had been understanding and still petitioned to be her legal guardian even though she'd been a little cow! She hadn't stayed their long though. Don't get her wrong she loved them all but she needed her own space. She was alone and she'd better get used to it. She didn't have to be alone, but she'd made that choice. She could have had a happy life if she'd told Danny the truth but that hadn't been an option then. She really did have to get in touch with him though. Eventually. He deserved to know. But how was she supposed to tell him? She looked in her rear-view mirror and smiled softly. Her daughter sat in her car seat with her bratz kidz, one was flying around the back of the car. Her daughter looked at her then. Aquamarine eyes peered at her with an endearing infectious grin. Danny had a right to know he could have a daughter.


	2. Reunion

Danny sauntered into University. He walked into his lecture room and sat down in the middle of the room. James and Miranda soon walked in. he waved and they walked over. He pulled Miranda to him and kissed her softly.

"Morning Hun." he smiled at her.

"Morning Dan." she replied and kissed him again.

"Howay man ave just had me breakfast!" James said in his Geordie accent.

Danny grinned.

"Your not supposed to be here. Your on the other end of the campus!" Danny said.

"Had to see you Dan." she replied.

"Oy, God this is gannin to far." he said.

Miranda leaned in for another kiss and James held his hand up to stop her. "Divn't botha!" he exclaimed. "Dan man c'mon mate ya killin is!"

Danny hated that name! he much preferred Danny. But now it was Dan or Daniel. Mostly Dan if people wanted to live! Someone had said his name exactly the way Al.. No he wasn't thinking of her. It always put him on a downer. She'd broke his heart, he'd told her he was coming back and she'd left, deliberately no note nothing! He couldn't find her anywhere it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth. For all he knew she was dead! He felt a stab in his heart at the thought. He dismissed the hurt. Didn't mean he still had feelings for her! She was his first love, he was supposed to feel like that right!

Anyway he'd been called Danny and in a fit of anger and depression he'd said he hated the name and wanted to be called Daniel from now on. Someone had called him Dan and the name had stuck and it grated on his nerves! Even now 4 years later. He'd met James at college and Miranda is James' best friend.

He wished he knew why Alice'd left him! Danny fuck off will you, you've got a beautiful girl in front of you and obviously she hasn't spared a second thought of you over the last 5 years or she would've phoned or text or wrote! this is waht ahppened when he thought of her. random thoughts just popped up everywhere! He smiled into Miranda's soft brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"We'll meet at Spud's alot for dinner yeah?" he asked.

"Can't, we're all going to our placements and have to work through dinner!" she said in disgust. "O the joys of teaching. They want us to get used to it. If anyone thinks I'm working through lunch then they are insane I miss a meal for no man woman or child!" Miranda said laughing.

"Well come back to mine and James flat after and I'll make your tea. Among other things!" Danny whispered in her ear.

"Oh God!" James muttered. "Do I need a crowbar or sumthing?"

As Danny was whispering he didn't notice a black hair woman enter the room and sit at the front.

(X)

Everyone was piling out of the lecture room. Today hadn't been too good. It was all theory at the moment. They knew all this stuff already. Yawn! Alice hoped that Lexi was ok in school. That was the reason why she wanted to come to Cambridge. The schools down here were really good. Her little girl was really smart already and she'd thrive in a decent school. She wished she could go private but unfortunately she didn't have the money for that. She lived comfortably enough with her inheritance and the proceeds from the sale of her dads house but she was far from wealthy. Mrs Carr was renting her mums house for her the rent from that covered hers and Shauna's house down here. Speaking of Shauna she was walking right towards her. She was doing a combination, drama/dance course and from the smile on her face she was loving it already. She was so glad that Shauna had got into Cambridge too. They shared the house and Shauna was auntie, godmother and free babysitter to Lexi.

"How's all the blood and gore CeeCee? Bet you swooped in and operated and save the animals life by the skin of your teeth." Shauna said seriously. "Was it touch and go? Did you buckle under the pressure?" she said with her hand on her forehead.

"Your not in drama now Shaun's. And piss off with the nickname you know I hate it. You and Lexi are so dead. I don't know who encourages who more you or her! CeeCee is worse than DBC." Alice said.

"Really?" Shauna asked.

"Course not!" Alice laughed. "You always did have a flair for the dramatic though. You took to drama like a duck to water!" Alice said. "How was your…"

"Alice duck!" Shauna shouted and ducked.

"Yeah right Shauna, that's the oldest trick in the book." she then turned behind her and was hit in the face with something hard and wet.

Alice dropped her bag, grabbed her face and swore repeatedly. She was doubled over. "Ouch stupid fucking idiot ball!" she muttered.

She then heard Shauna yelling. "You idiot! What were you thinking? This is a crowded area. Do you not recognise the no ball games sign?" the lad just walked passed her.

"Are you ok Miss?" a voice asked softly.

Oh God she KNEW that voice.

(X)

The lecture quickly ended. Danny could have sworn he'd heard Alice's laugh across the air. He'd nearly fell off his car at the vividness of the memory. He'd ignored it of course coz he was sure he'd heard her voice before but it was always false. He and James were now passing a football.

"You an Miranda seemed canny close the day like." Danny knew what James was implying.

"So." Danny replied.

"Well you been gannin oot how long? 6 months. Have ya dun the dirty deed?" James asked.

"It's 8 months and none of your business. Are all Geordies this nosy or is it just you? And by the way a gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell." Danny said and grinned.

Danny kicked the ball too hard then James volleyed it and it flew through the air there were 2 girls standing where the ball was going to land.

"Move!" Danny yelled.

One girl moved because she seen the ball coming but her friend spun and got hit in the face. Danny winced. She grabbed her face and bent over.

"Your clever!" Danny said angrily to James and jogged over. Her friend intercepted him.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? This is a crowded area. Do you not recognise the no ball games sign?"

"Hey take it out on him yeah. He kicked it!" Danny said and pointed to James who grinned sheepishly.

He then walked over to the young woman. She was holding her face muttering. He heard a few swear words.

He smiled at her choice words. "You ok Miss?" he asked.

The figure froze.

"Your face?" he asked.

"Is fine!" she said softly. He could barely hear her.

"Let me have a look." he said.

"NO!" she said panicked.

"C'mon." he coaxed. And raised her chin with his finger. Her hands dropped to her sides and he was looking at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Eyes he hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Hello Danny." Alice said simply.

(X)

Danny was in shock. He just stared at her. In 2 seconds he was gonna wake up right.

"Well?" she said.

"Alice?" he asked.

"The one and only!" she replied.

He pulled her close for a hug. Not expecting the contact she stiffened then put her arms around him and hugged him back. "Its good to see you." he whispered to her.

"Hey Alice your supposed to be angry at him!" Shauna said. "If I'd done that you'd be chasing me with a baseball bat!" Shauna said and laughed.

"It's nice seeing you Danny but you can let go now!" she whispered in his chest.

Shauna walked over with James.

"Shauna I can't believe you don't remember Danny."

"Danny." she asked. She looked at him in disgust and declined his hand.

"What's this a mothers meeting or a hug fest?" James asked.

"Aw you jealous Geordie boy?" she asked.

James winked and Shauna blushed.

Danny and Alice were stood looking at each other. Alice wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You free for dinner?" Danny asked Alice.

Shauna was sparring with James meaning there'd be a date later and she was subtly telling Alice to leave them alone. This best friends communication! Alice thought.

"Hey Shaun's I'll go and catch up with Danny." and gave her a look.

Shauna grinned and winked. She then remembered something and whispered in Alice's ear. Alice gave her an angry look and elbowed her.

Danny smiled at that. "Hey Dan, don't do anything I wouldn't do. An there's a lot I would do. She's gorgeous!" James told him

"Fuck off James I've got Miranda. She's an old school friend. I haven't seen her in years!" Danny said.

"Yeah right, you don't hug old friends like that!" James sniggered.

Danny made a face and left them he and Alice walked toward some chairs.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Actually no!" she said. "Guess I didn't control the ball too good this time huh?" she smiled.

He smiled back. "What happened to my hotshot footballer?"

Neither realised he'd spoke of her as his.

"Haven't got time for football. It's a shame." she said.

"How you been?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good. You?"

"Fine." he replied.

Both were skirting around the untouchable subject. She broached it.

"Guess you wanna know why I left." Alice said and clasped her hand on her lap.

Danny shrugged. "Didn't bother me you left. I survived." he said moodily and looked away from her.

"I didn't leave coz of you Danny. I did love you." Alice told him and put her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped from his chair and startled her. "You LOVED me? Yeah that's rich. You up and left Alice. Didn't tell me where you were going. I looked for you you know. Shauna blocked my facebook. Wouldn't respond to my phone calls or letters. I checked hospitals seeing if they had anyone brought in with your description. When I checked your room and saw your room half empty drawers hanging out. Cupboard doors open. It looked like a tornado had ripped through there. You left this behind."

He showed her the eternity ring he wore on a chain around his neck.

"I wore this coz I thought you were dead for the longest time. I thought your dad had come home and finished the job he started on your face. I felt so guilty for leaving you. After a while I realised I had to grow up and realise how infantile I'd been trying to hang on to memories of a girl who never existed. Coz the girl I loved wouldn't have hurt me leaving with no word. I don't even know why I'm still wearing this."

He ripped the chain from his neck and threw it at her feet. "Leave me alone from now on Alice. I'm leaving YOU this time!" he said angrily.

Alice picked the ring up from the floor. And rested her head in her hands. Well that had went well! She thought. Poor Danny. She shouldn't have left without a word. But hindsight was always 20/20. She checked her watch. She grabbed a chocolate bar from her bag and forced herself to eat it. She and Danny had to find a way to tolerate each others company. At least until she proved if he was Lexi's father.

**A/N well they had the meeting and of course he hates her! and why does shauna dislike danny so much. all this will be sorted soon. hope you enjoyed it. the chappies slowly get longer :) my stories seem 2 start slow and then get longer towards the middle and then get slower towards the end :) ****ok now writing james speech is hard coz us geordies don't actually realise we talk like that. i was writin it an was omg we must b so annoying! x well i didn't realise we talked ike that :O x**


	3. Remembering The Past

Danny was fuming as he walked back to the university fro his lecture. God he wanted to put his fist through a wall. SHE loved him! He scoffed. Not a word or anything in 5 years nearly 6. All she had to do was re-add him on face book. Or even private message him to let him know she was ok. She could have even sent a letter to his old house. The new occupants had his new address so they could have forwarded it! The simple fact was she didn't get in touch because she didn't want to! Well he wasn't being her fool anymore. He was nobodies fool!

Later that day he was sat in his flat. He had cooled down and his anger over Alice's sudden reappearance had diminished. Now he sat and pondered over things. The hi-fi was playing. The song that was playing was called lost in the sun. It spoke to him in so many ways. It gave him some enlightenment about his relationship with Alice when they'd been kids.

_Well it's been seven years since that summer_

_Why'd you call me at all 'cause I'm with her now_

_You know you will have to get over_

_Well I finally forgot all those times some how_

_Hey Don't bring it all back to me_

_Hey I know this is hard to see_

_You know the summer we smiled in the sun_

_You know it's only because we were young_

_And we promised to always remember_

_That we'd wind up together forever_

_Looking back we sure had some fun_

_A summer lost in the sun lost in the sun yeah_

_You know after all that we said it was done_

_You know we were leaving because we were young_

_And we promised to always remember_

_That we'd wind up together forever_

_Looking back we sure had some fun_

_A summer lost in the sun_

_I'm going under getting over you_

_I fooled myself by thinking we were through_

_You know the summer we smiled in the sun_

_You know it's only because we were young_

_And we promised to always remember_

_That we'd wind up together forever_

This song was so true. They did think they were going to be together forever. But nothing ever lasts forever. He checked the box by the CD player and saw that is was one of James' Hinder cd's. Not a bad cd actually. God he had to stop thinking about her! We went into a cupboard and pulled a old shoe box out. He sat back on the settee and pulled the top off. Inside lay everything he had of Alice's. Her old brush with black hair twined around it. A tin of deodorant. He dug underneath for the photographs. The one on the top was the picture of them after a long ago bubble fight. They looked so happy. So carefree. Laughter in their smiles and in their eyes. He pulled out another one. This was taken at her birthday party. He was chasing her with the hose pipe. She was running. Screaming like mad woman. Then there was the picture his mum had taken sneakily. He was whispering in her ear. She was looking at him. Her blue eyes were on his face. She wore her sexy half grin that told him she was planning something. Hee eyes were so soft, full of love That look can't be faked can it? He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on his front door. He shoved the pictures back in their box and put the box in the cupboard by the front door. He opened the door.

"Miranda?" he asked confused.

She frowned at him. "You said you'd cook me tea. Among other things!" she added seductively.

The date didn't hold the appeal for him it once had.

She walked into his apartment and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hotly. He kissed her back slightly with less passion then he'd ever displayed. He closed the front door.

"James told me you'd met an old friend today." Miranda said and sat on the sofa.

"Not exactly a old friend!" his bitterness was centered on the final word.

"What then?" she asked.

"She was an old girlfriend. I loved her a lot. My first love actually. She broke my heart of course. We never had closure then but I got it today." he said forcefully.

He walked into his kitchen. "You want anything in particular?"

She stood at his kitchen doorway. "You!" she purred.

"Miranda it would be better if we didn't do that right now. It wouldn't be fair to you. My heads just too full of Alice." he said.

"You still love her?" she asked angrily.

"NO!" he answered too quickly. "I just wasn't expecting to see her that's all. It threw me for a loop."

Miranda didn't look convinced.

"Look me and Alice have a lot of history. I don't want to have waited till you were ready and then have my mind one my other first!"

Miranda smiled. "Oh, your sweet Danny." she kissed him.

He'd grew up a lot from the boy he'd been. When Miranda kissed him he didn't struggle for control the way he had with Alice. I miss her! The thought snuck up on him from nowhere. NO I DON'T he thought angrily. It became a mantra in his head.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"Your speciality Spag Bol." she said and smiled.

(X)

Alice stood at her cooker in her house. Lexi was sat at the kitchen table. Alice loved her kitchen. It was a baby duck yellow. Not too bright but a nice sunny colour. Shauna was out on a date with James. Apart from his accent which she couldn't stand he was a nice lad. Alice smiled. Shauna sure did like her men. She didn't sleep with all of them and she never brought them here. Alice had asked her not to coz she didn't want loads of different men around her daughter. She had a standard to set. Shauna had been fine about it. She took her auntie duties seriously.

Lexi was sitting singing and mumbling to her barbies as she brushed their hair.

"Mummy, why you call me Lexi?" she asked. Her voice was slowly losing her Scottish accent.

Her daughter was always full of these random questions which sometimes never made any sense.

"Coz that's your name baby." Alice replied.

Lexi turned. Her aqua marine eyes fixed onto her face and looked at her like she was stupid.

"No, my name is Alexis Marie Collins." she said slowly.

Actually her name was Alexis Marie Collins Trevanion but she got around that - so far.

"O." Alice said. "It's mummy's nickname for you."

"What's a nickname?" she asked.

"It's a name other people call you by. You know like mummy's friend Melissa is called Missy."

"Ok. Do you have one?" she asked eyes twinkling with good humour. She was thinking of CeeCee although she didn't understand why her mother had that nickname she and auntie Shauna had made it up together.

"I had one a long time ago." she replied.

"Can I give you a new one?" she asked.

"Tell me your ideas." Alice said smiling.

She frowned deep in thought. Then looked at her toy. "Barbie?" she asked.

"Go for it." she said and kissed her head. "Tea's ready in 5."

"What we having mommy Barbie?"

Alice bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Well mummy's not hungry so she'll have something later but your having smiley face with jetters and alphabetti."

Lexi made a face. "Have we not got any in the night garden spaghetti?"

"Nope." Alice replied.

"Mummy?" Lexi asked as Alice was getting her jetters from the oven.

"Yeah baby." she said.

Lexi was brushing a different barbies hair.

"Did my daddy have a nickname?" she asked.

Alice hated these daddy questions. She understood her daughter was curious but she never knew what to say. It wouldn't matter if her dad was Danny. But she didn't know. Danny is listed as her father on her birth certificate. She knew she shouldn't of done that but it had been a split second decision. There was no way that other bastard was getting within 100 million miles of her daughter.

"Yeah baby he did."

"Really so I'm like him coz I've got a nickname?" she asked.

"Yeah!" she replied. Your so much like your father! She added silently. "Can you put your barbies away now please."

Lexi got up to do as she was told and Alice wiped down the spot where she'd been sitting.

"Wash your hands!" she shouted.

"I am!" she yelled in Danny's I'm not stupid tone of voice.

She saw flashes of Danny in her daughter more and more as she grew older. Maybe this was wishful thinking on her part but there it is. It was better than the alternative. She knew that Danny would make a good dad. He was loving and caring and was so funny.

Lexi ran in. "Look clean." she said.

"Sparkling." Alice grinned and ruffled her hair.

Lexi sat down to eat her tea. Alice thought about Danny. He'd had the same heart stopping grin. When he'd smiled she'd literally forgot how to breathe. This had to stop! Ryan wouldn't like it. She had been with Ryan for 2 and half years. Lexi knew that Ryan wasn't her dad. She didn't understand why though. And didn't understand why Alice made her call him Ryan.

He was quite different from Danny appearance wise. He had pale blue eyes and blond hair. He was short too, only slightly taller than her. He was stocky and his chest was very muscular, he did weights. He was nice but did have a temper. He had only aimed it at her a few times. But to be honest it had been her fault. She shouldn't provoke him. He'd even told her that too. He was great with Lexi though. Patient and kind and her daughter adored him.

"Mummy why isn't Ryan my daddy?" Lexi asked.

This question was one that always kept popping up.

"Baby mummy met Ryan when you were 2 years old. You were already born."

Lexi frowned. "But why isn't he my daddy?" she asked. Her eyes turned her shade of blue when she w as angry or frustrated. They turned green when she happy or getting up to mischief. So basically she lived with Danny's eyes everyday. At the moment though they were a vivid blue. Evidence of her daughters frustration.

How to explain this to a 4 year old. Honesty is the best policy. Well condensed honesty. "Honey you grew in mummies tummy before you were born. That's what daddies do. They put babies there. Ryan isn't your daddy because he didn't put you in mummy's tummy."

She obviously still had a lot of questions and didn't understand but she quieted. Obviously something was still troubling her daughter. She pushed her alphabetti around her plate.

"You ok Lexi?" Alice asked her softly.

"A boy at nursery called me a bad word coz I don't have a daddy. He said my daddy left coz I'm horrible. Is that why he doesn't love me?" Lexi asked softly.

"Aw baby." she walked over and knelt by her chair and pulled her close for a hug.

"Your daddy does love you. I know he does. Mummy's trying to find him too."

Ok so she'd told her daughter a little white lie, but what else was she supposed to do. She knew Danny would be a great dad and love her!

"Really?" Lexi asked dubiously.

"And if that boy is nasty to you again." Alice had the biggest urge to tell her daughter to batter him with a bat or something! But instead she said. "Tell your teacher and they will help you ok." and if that doesn't work then batter him she added mentally hoping her daughter picked up on that thought. "Go and play on ya Nintendo DS for a while. Mummy be through in a minute ok."

Lexi toddled through to the living room.

In the meantime she was gonna go wild with this boy's parents! Where the hell had that kid picked up language like that. And if his parents dared to call her child that in front of her she wasn't being held accountable for what she did to them! Lexi didn't have to tell her the word he'd used. It was obviously the b word for illegitimate child. Her blood boiled. Lexi had a father and had his name. she just used Collins instead and she'd tell his parents that before she broke their jaw for any disparaging remarks about her baby!

As Lexi had grew up she'd tried to make her happy and secure in herself as a person and she was. Lexi did what she wanted without wondering whether someone was going to think she was stupid. Ok she didn't have her father but she had plenty of family. Mrs Carr was her nana on earth and her mother was her nana in heaven. She had Shauna and Missy as aunties and she had her and Ryan. She was starting to wonder whether she had done her daughter an injustice by not getting in touch with Danny sooner. At first it had been no way. It had taken along time to get over the dirty stigma. She'd been nearly 5 months gone by the time she realised she was pregnant. It was like she'd been in a coma and suddenly she woke up with a small bump and this little thing using her kidneys as footballs. By that time abortion had been out of the question. She'd even wished the "thing" away as she used to call her. Actually she wished her away continuously. That is until she must have been about 8 months gone and Lexi hadn't moved at all. Alice had been beside herself. She'd rang her midwife who'd told her to go to the maternity unit at Glasgow. She and Shauna had went up and they'd hooked her up to a heart monitor to try and find Lexi's heartbeat. Then of course Lexi had tried to kick it off. Alice had burst into tears. 5 weeks later Lexi had been born. Red face and screaming but healthy. She changed her life for the better now Alice couldn't imagine life without her. Her mother had been right about the money. It had come in handy. She'd also had the proceeds from the sale of her fathers house. Her mothers house had been taken off the market and that's where she and Lexi had lived. Lexi had to go to nursery though. She had bills to pay and of course college to go to. Care to learn covered the nursery while she was in college and she and child tax credit covered the rest of the day care expenses. God it had been expensive. £195.00 p/week. She'd been lucky and only had to pay about £50.00 a week. Coz of the care to learn and child tax. But that was still £200 a month and she wasn't on a lot as it was! Anyway they'd got by.

As time had went on it had actually just got easier to stay away from Danny then having to get in touch with him. What was she supposed to say? Hello I'm your girlfriend from 5 years ago and I might have your daughter but guess what I don't actually know. So do you want a DNA test? And contrary to his belief she had wrote to him. In a moment of drunken madness she'd wrote to him. She poured everything into that letter all her love and grief and how she was sorry and missed him so much she could hardly breathe sometimes. She'd told him she had a little girl. And sent him a picture of Lexi. She'd told him that if he wanted to come up and see her he was welcome to. She'd also told him she didn't hold him responsible coz it was her fault she hadn't taken the morning after pill. She'd had no reply so she'd thought he hadn't wanted to know. Obviously though he'd moved and never received it.

She checked her watch. God an hour had passed.

"Lexi bath!" she shouted and walked to the bathroom. After the bath she'd sit on Lexi bed and talk to her about her day. Just like her mother had done with Alice.

**A/N ok i know its kinds slow bt am trying to set the scene. it get better soon :) x**


	4. Confide in a Friend

Shauna returned from her date. She saw Alice sat in the dark with a mug of hot chocolate. The light from the fire illuminated half of her face. She was lost in deep intense thought. It was 9 o'clock and the house was spotless. Shauna dropped her bag on the chair.

"You cleaned so something's wrong - spill!" Shauna told her.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Alice asked. She had considered sarcasm especially after the clean remark but she couldn't be bothered.

"Danny." Shauna said simply. "He seemed happy to see you." Shauna sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Her face was the picture of disgust.

"It's more complicated than that Shauns. You don't know the whole story of what happened." Alice said.

"I know there was more to it than you were telling us! Especially the way you broke off all contact with Bristol. I figured there was only one reason you would do that. That combined with your face. We thought he had beat you up, badly. Me and mum had to keep ourselves from going down there and sorting him. Me I had visions of taking a hammer with me!" Shauna told her angrily. "You should have talked to us Alice." she said softly.

Alice felt the weight of her problems. "He was so angry!" she said.

"Didn't take the news of Lexi too well then."

"Shauns I didn't tell him." she exhaled. "I'd best start at the beginning!"

She gathered her thoughts. She then brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She always did this when she thought of that time. She rested her chin on her knees and her eyes turned dark as she remembered.

"Well we returned from Glasgow and his mum and dad were going to Blackpool for 3 days. We were so excited about having 3 days alone." Alice smiled a small smile. "Those days were so great we went swimming, for walks we went to the beach and messed around like kids. he won me the cutest teddy in the arcade! Of course he stressed when we got home. He was trying to be mature and restrained himself. I got sick of all that noble shit and sorta seduced him."

Shauna grinned. That was SO Alice!

"Well that happened on the 2nd morning and after that he stopped stressing and the rest of our days went great. Swimming et cetera. Of course though his mum and dad came home. I told him to spend some time with his parents. They hadn't seen him properly for 5 days you know so I went home. I walked in and Shauns the place was a state! I mean proper disgusting! I decided to do the dishes. I sometimes wonder what would of happened if I hadn't filled the sink that day. My dad came in and was absolutely foaming about how I confided stuff to your mum. She'd rang him and kicked off royally you know. Of course me being me couldn't just keep my mouth shut. I told him how it was and what I thought of him. He didn't like it!"

That was also just like the old Alice Shauna thought. She had a feeling where this was going and she didn't like it!

"He shoved my head in the sink a few times. Told me if I said sorry he'd stop. Like I believed him! I told him to go to hell. Which of course pissed him off more. So he shoved my head in again harder this time. Longer too!"

Alice remembered the feeling. Water gushing up her nose and down her throat. Her lungs burning for air. Panicking as the veil of darkness had threatened to envelope her.

"Aw Alice, no wonder you went mad when I tried to dunk you from behind a few years ago. I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Shauna told her quietly.

Alice shook her head. "Of course you didn't know, I never told you so don't worry about it. I didn't blame you. Anyway about 2 seconds before I passed out he released me and I slid to the floor gasping, coughing. He told me I deserved everything that I got and I told him to fuck off. Guess he was right I should of kept my mouth shut. Maybe I did deserve to be taught a lesson" she mused out loud. That question had plagued her for a long time.

"Alice don't you dare talk like that. He was a fucking bastard and didn't deserve you as his daughter. You were sticking up for yourself. He had no right to do anything like that and if I hear you talking like that I'll phone my mum and set her on you!" Shauna said passionately.

Alice smiled. "Now that is scary! Anyway after I told him to fuck off he came over and picked me up from the floor. Told me not to back chat him. I hated him so much and I told him that. Told him to fuck off again too. He proceeded to use his hands and feet to teach me my lesson. After about the 5th time he'd stopped hitting me and asked if I had anything to say I realised to keep my mouth shut. Not before he'd done a number on my face and ribs though!"

The breath still rushed from her lungs at the memory of her fathers stamp on her stomach. And her nose. She could just tap her nose now and it would start pouring with blood. Remnants of his beating.

"Alice he is such a bastard!" Shauna declared.

"He's dead. I threatened to kill him when he went to sleep and he practically ran from the house. Guess he thought I was serious. I was at the time but looking back I wouldn't of done it! He crashed his car." she said plainly. not a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know, mum told me that's why she was your legal guardian. Did you ever tell her about what you suffered at the hands of your father?" Shauna asked.

"No, no-one knew, not even Danny although he probably guessed."

"At least you came home." Shauna said.

"That's not the end Shauna, it gets worse. You sure you wanna know?" Alice asked. She didn't want to have to say it out loud!

Shauna nodded.

Alice pulled her knees closer. She struggled to find the words. Where should she start? "Josh…"

Shauna gasped. "God Alice no! He didn't!" she said.

"He drugged my drink." was all Alice said in reply. "He seen me after what my dad did and he was so supportive. he was kind and offered to do stuff for me. My head must of been scrambled trusting him!" she said in disgust.

"So Lexi is his?" Shauna asked.

"Don't know, see me and Danny had been careful except once that day. See my problem?" she asked. "2 lads within hours of each other!"

Shauna climbed on the sofa and hugged her. "You should of told us. We could of helped you. Supported you. Got that Josh bastard prosecuted. Or at least sent down my uncles to sort him. They would of you know. They love you as much as they love me."

"Do you remember what I was like then? Your mum had to lock away the tablets and the knives. I was a psycho! Most of the time I lived in my own little world and pretended it hadn't happened. I would go from extremes from sadness so crippling I could barely stand to anger so intense I wanted to break something. Your mum took me to the doctors but I was smart. Told them everything they wanted to hear. When I found out about Lexi I hated her. With everything within me but when she was born it all changed, she snapped me out of it. I used to dream that I'd give birth to a monster you know. A snarling spitting beast! It horrifies me that I thought of my baby girl like that!" Alice paused for a second. "I actually never thanked you for coming into the delivery room with me."

"I should be thanking you! Now I know I will never have kids. But seriously I was chuffed you wanted me there!" Shauna said and grabbed her hand. "Remember that woman screaming so hard it echoed down the halls." she asked smiling.

"Like I could forget." Alice chuckled.

"I had to grab you to stop you running in the opposite direction!" Shauna said.

"How did you do it? Care for her, Love her knowing she could be his?" Shauna asked.

"In my head I convinced myself she wasn't his or Danny's. She was 100% mine. Of course as she got older I realised that there was a good chance she was Danny's coz she resembles him so much. I guess that's me being hopeful huh?"

"You never know." Shauna said.

"I'm going up now. Lexi gets up at stupid oclock for school." Alice said wearily. That had drained her emotionally. She hated thinking of that day. It was sort of the day that had ruined her life, well her life with Danny. "Night Shauns." she hugged her and went to shower quickly. Even after she thought about that day she showered. It was the memory. She didn't feel dirty anymore but the memory of him over her did!

She walked into her baby's room. She lay on her princess canopy bed. Arms spread out. Danny slept like that Alice thought. She kissed her daughters head and smoothed her straight blond hair off her face.

"Night Sweetie mummy loves you baby. You're the one thing I got right!" Alice said softly.

**A/N can i just apologise for the short chapters. Coz danny and alice live apart and stuff it's harder to write longer chapters because it sorta jumps from one place to the other. hope your enjoyin it anyway short chapters and all. x**


	5. Trouble

The next morning they weren't at University. Placements hadn't been sorted yet. They'd spend Tuesday and Thursday's at their placements when they finally were finalised. Then Monday's Wednesday's Friday's. Eventually they'd only be in university every few weeks to hand in assignments or tests. She sat in the house, with her daughter at school the place seemed so quiet. After her cleaning frenzy last night she had nothing to do. It was weird since Lexi had been born she'd always had things to do. Bottles to sterilise. Washing to wash or put away. A mess to tidy. It had been one of the things that had kept her sane. Most of the time at night Lexi had exhausted her that much she'd fell into a dreamless sleep and only woke when her baby cried for her next bottle. Mrs Carr had offered to help her but Alice refused it. She had to grow up quickly. Had to prove to everyone she could handle this. Could do this on her own. She used to talk to her mum and beg her to send her some encouragement, that had been in her darkest days when she needed Danny. You know what she had to get away from her downer feelings! She finally had a day off and the only downside is that Danny wasn't here to spend it with her. Shit had she just thought Danny, no Ryan. The downside was that Ryan wasn't here to spend it with her!

She had a thought and went to the shop and bought a football. She then went to her local park. She then went onto the grass and practised her tricks. Soon she was sweating and panting but happy. God she had gotten rusty too.

Ryan was coming down tonight. She hadn't missed him as much as she thought she would! She was so engrossed in her play time se didn't notice a trio of men walking towards her.

"Hey darling you looking for a goodtime. I got a set of balls you could play with!" he said.

Alice made a face. That was like the worst chat up line she had ever heard. "No." she replied.

"I am!" he told her.

"So." she told him and picked up her ball.

"How about it?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "No your ok."

He grabbed her wrist and manacled it. "I asked nicely!" he said forcefully.

"And I said no - nicely!" she replied and tried to pull her wrist away. "Let go of me!" she said in a deadly voice. She had self defence classes and could disarm this freak in a heartbeat if he tried something. She and Shauna had went together. After seeing Alice's face her mum had insisted. She also had a move that self defence hadn't taught her but worked every time.

"Aw baby don't be like that. You'll see that I'm a real nice guy!" he tried to pull her to him. She got her heel and stamped on his toes. He released her wrist in shock. While he was distracted by his toes she punched him full force in the throat. He grabbed his throat and gurgled as he fell to the floor. She took on a defensive stance ready for the next two. When she heard applause from across the park. The 2 other men and Alice turned and looked over. Danny walked over and pout his arm across her shoulders.

"Hey babe, you ok?" he asked. Green eyes twinkling. He kissed her mouth quickly. She nearly died at the contact.

She glared at him and shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "I'm ok!" she replied hotly. She replied in anger because her voice shook after his kiss and she had enjoyed it far too much!

"Aw honey is this about our argument before. I didn't mean it darling. C'mon forgive me yeah." he asked looking deeply into her eyes, he kissed the back of her hand.

Alice melted. Literally melted. His eyes had the power to just make her dissolve into a liquid pool at his feet.

The young man who'd came on to her got up off the floor. "Sorry mate didn't know she was yours!" he said voice strangled.

The 2 ignored them. Danny acted like she was the only woman in the world.

The 3 men walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot he dropped her hand.

"I could of handled them!" she told him angrily.

"You were in real trouble there sweetheart!" he said the endearment with sarcasm. "Did you think they were going to walk away? Did you learn nothing from Josh?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "No I learned a lot obviously. One of them were on the floor wasn't he?"

"Yes one - and two were still standing. And number one would have been looking for vengeance. He lost face!" Danny said.

She started walking away and he grabbed her hand. She looked at it and he dropped it like he'd been burned.

"Let me walk you home." he said. She turned back and looked at him.

She grinned her sexy half grin at him. "You wanna know where I live?" she teased.

"Too right! Got some powerful binoculars!" he laughed. "Go-on tweedle dee, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber will be waiting to see if you leave the park alone. They watched every second of my little speech. They'll wanna know if you forgave me." he said and winked.

"Bet they don't!" she said petulantly.

"If they are I walk you home. If they aren't I leave you alone - deal?" he asked.

"Ok - deal." she replied.

He grabbed her hand and twined her fingers with his.

"What you…"

"Ssshhh." he said as they walked. The three lads sat at the entrance of the park on the wall. They saw them holding hands and gave it up. "C'mon." the lad she incapacitated said and walked away.

He smiled. "I win."

"You always did." she said remembering happier times. She pulled her hand from his grasp and hated the empty feeling she felt as she did it.

"Not always!" he said softly. I lost you he thought.

They walked on in silence.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Danny. Truly. I loved you with every beat of my heart but I just had to get away!" Alice told him.

He shook his head and shoved his hand in his jeans pockets. "I made my peace a while ago. It was just the shock of seeing you!" he said. "We were too intense back then anyway. I used to imagine when you first left that you hadn't taken the morning after pill and you were pregnant." He smiled softly. "You had a little girl with my eyes and smile but the rest of her was all you. She was gorgeous. After about a year I realised that mustn't of happened coz you would of got in touch with me."

Alice was in shock. Danny had just pegged her story completely except for the fact that she didn't get in touch with him. He described Lexi almost perfectly and he hadn't even seen her. "Did you?" she asked voice shaky.

"Yeah, definitely too intense huh?" he asked. "I was only turning 17 and imagining myself a daddy!"

He'd gave her an opening. Tell him! Her brain screamed.

"We were kids playing a grown ups game Danny. We thought we were mature enough to handle it but we weren't. Not really. We tried to have an adult relationship too fast when we should of just concentrated on being kids. Your mum was right though. All us sleeping together did was complicate things!"

He nodded in agreement. They were at her front door. They faced each other.

"I'd like us to be friends Danny." Alice said.

He watched her hair float around her face. "You cut your hair." he said and pushed a stray strand behind her ear. "I used to love your hair." he whispered to himself.

"Danny I'm going in now!" she said. Her breath had hitched in her chest as his breath had tickled her face.

He shook his head as he realised what he was saying and doing. "Um yeah I'd like that to…. To be friends I mean. Bye Alice." he said and walked from her house.

She opened her door and walked in. "Dammit!" she exclaimed. "Perfect opening and you go and ruin it. The next best opening she could of hand was is she mine?" she told herself. She had to tell him about Lexi, she knew that but her brain melted when he was within 5 feet of her. The closer he was the worse it was and this wasn't exactly something she could say over the phone! This was just a little flush of feelings from when they were kids. It wasn't real. Just a memory. There was no chance of her falling for him again. Was there?

(X)

Alice picked Lexi up ay 3:15. After Danny had left she'd cleaned again. Not that anything needed cleaning but that ho she coped when things stressed. It was either scrub the hell out of the countertops or beat the hell out of what was bugging her.

"Mummy!" he daughter shouted and jumped into her arms.

"How was school angel? She asked.

"I can spell my name!" she said excitedly. "L-E-X-I" she said proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Cleverest little girl in the whole wide world!" Alice said proudly. "Guess what else. Ryan text me. He's waiting to see you at home!" she said.

"Yay! We haven't seen him in ages. Why does he have to live away from us?" Lexi asked.

"Honey he doesn't want to be away but he has to. He doesn't like it. Ryan goes to school up there like mummy does down here and he had his job there too." Alice told her.

"Can he not come to my school. Or go to yours?" she asked.

This was a discussion Alice had with Ryan and he had been adamant he wasn't swapping courses. Alice ignored her question and changed the subject. "So tell me what you been up to today?" she asked.

"Well." Lexi said and started talking a mile a minute.

(X)

Danny you're an idiot! A first class idiot! What the hell were you doing touching her. This isn't your Alice. Your Alice was a figment of your imagination. She doesn't exist. She never did. He hadn't intended to kiss her at the park, but it had seemed natural after he put his arm around her. The look on her face had said it all as he did it. It had been surprise but sort of a nice surprise. Like summer warmth after a rain shower. The mere touch of mouth to mouth had sent rockets of heat spiralling through him it had been exactly like they were kids again. She had affected him exactly the same way she had then. His feelings had been reawakened because he now remembered the feel and sweetness of her lips. She was like a fever in his blood. She made him hot but also gave him chills somehow simultaneously! He just couldn't forget her. She hadn't changed much over the years. Her body had filled out more now. She had the curves now which had been hinted at in her youth. She was slightly taller than she was then too. She'd been young when they first met. Just coming into her beauty. The years had stamped strength and self assurance onto her features turning a beautiful young girl into a stunning woman. The very thought of her took his breath away! And her walk, how could he have forgot that. She moved like a dancer, like a waterfall trickling over a stone. Fluid and graceful. Her hips swaying. He could sit and watch her all day. She was pure poetry in motion. Then of course he saw a familiar sight. Alice fighting somebody, trouble just seemed to follow her. The sight of her facing down those 3 fully grown men had scared the hell out of him. She'd been determined to go down swinging. He could tell by her stance. Now came the main problem! How was he supposed to stay away from he? They were in their third year of University for Gods sake! He was sick of this! At least he didn't have to worry about falling for her again. He didn't trust her really and without trust you had nothing. So there was NO chance of that.

**A/N hpe u enjoyed this chappie. danny is right tho trouble jst seems to follow Alice no matter where she goes :D Review please x**


	6. Cracks

"Ryan!" Lexi shouted and ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Hello little bit!" he said and ruffled her hair. "How's my best girl?"

Lexi smiled at the familiar nickname. "I can spell my name! L-E-X-I" she said beaming.

"Wow! Off to college with you!" he said seriously.

"Your silly Ryan." Lexi said and held his hand.

He smiled at Alice and dropped his bag. "Hello gorgeous." he said and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry about the last time we were together. It wasn't you honey it was me." he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. "You and Lexi are the most important people to me. I love you both so much to leave you - ever!" he said seriously.

"Ok." she said. "How long you down for?" she asked.

"3 days." he said sadly. "Guess the 3 of us will have to enjoy them!"

"Well Lexi is in school and I'm at University for two of those days." she told him.

"Well stay off!" he said angrily.

Alice opened the front door. "Lexi baby go change out of your uniform please. Then we'll play in the garden ok." when Lexi was inside she turned on Ryan. "I don't ever want raised voices in front of my daughter ok!" she spat at him.

"You should be willing to stay off when I'm down here!" he replied.

"Yeah and if you loved us so much you'd live down here too so don't even go there Ryan!"

Lexi's bedroom door opened.

"I don't want any angry words in front of Lexi are we clear!" she said lowly.

He nodded. "We'll talk later then!" he said moodily.

(X)

Alice lay in bed with Ryan. They'd hadn't had their talk he'd said that they didn't get long together and didn't want to argue so she'd just let it lie! She now lay in bed feeling empty inside. She hated the physical side to their relationship! She felt worse, emptier after each time. Pretty soon she was sure she'd just be a empty hollow woman! He hadn't pressured her into it, if anything he'd been kind and patient. During he was gentle and tender with her but It was the closeness of his face and his hands that made her fell so ill! She acted like she enjoyed it but really she wanted to be sick. It was because it was Ryan he was lovely, she just didn't like it! She thought back to the times with Danny. She guessed her experience with Josh must have put her off because when her and Danny had came together it had been like sparks from an pylon line. Electric! She rolled onto her side. She did love Ryan so she should enjoy it right? There just must be something wrong with her. She nudged him and asked him to put some shorts on in case Lexi came in. He was a good stepfather to Lexi, he even played barbies. And Lexi loved him to pieces, that's why she wanted him to be her dad so badly. Alice heard slight crying. She walked into her daughters room and saw her fighting something in her dreams. Poor baby she suffered from nightmares sometimes. Bless her.

"Hey baby - it's ok. Wake up your dreaming." she said and stroked her daughters face until she was awake.

"Mummy, there were monsters again!" Lexi said her eyes bright green distressed. Her daddies eyes.

"Lets get the bad dream spray." the dream spray was actually just plain water but Alice had told Lexi that this was a special liquid which made monsters disappear. It seemed to work because Lexi slept fine afterwards. She'd had problems with nightmares for a little while now. She wished she could take them away but she couldn't! Lexi sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her mother grabbed a pink spray bottle that sat by her bed. "Ok Lexi baby where's these monsters?" she asked. Lexi pointed to a corner of the room. Alice made a big dramatic display of being quiet and motioning to her daughter to stay quiet too. She crept over and with a big "Ra!" she sprayed the area of the room. "Did I get it Lexi?" she asked and Lexi nodded.

Lexi then pointed to another corner of the room so she again made the quiet display and crept over. She shouted "Got you!" and sprayed lots of spray. "Wow that was a big one wasn't it." Alice asked.

Lexi nodded. This carried on a few more times until the room was covered. Each time she sprayed she would make a noise and Lexi would tell her when the monster was gone.

"They're all gone now mummy." Lexi said yawning.

She smiled at her daughter. "Lie back down then baby. Mummy'll see you in the morning." She kissed her forehead lightly. Her daughters breathing soon turned slow and deep. She released a big sigh like all her troubles were gone. She left the landing light on and left her bedroom door ajar. Alice walked back into her room. And looked at Ryan asleep on the bed. She just stood and looked. She climbed into bed and lay on her stomach and willed sleep to come. She started making promises to heself if sleep would come. I promise to eat healthier if you go to sleep she told herself. Yeah right like that would happen. She loved her McDonalds too much! I promise to exercise more. That wouldn't happened her life was full as it was! Ryan let out a he sigh and she nearly died! She again got lost in her thoughts as they strayed to other areas, she'd only ever slept in a bed with 2 people. Only made love with one. Sure she loved Ryan but it was sex with him she did it because he wanted to. Danny hadn't been like this. It was like mutual passion just exploded between them. She loved falling asleep in the security of his arms. Knowing his soft green eyes would be the first thing she seen. God she had to STOP thinking like this. It was his sudden re-appearance and she turns back into a obsessed teenager. No she was a responsible mature adult. She punched her pillow and closed her eyes tightly. She blanked her mind.

(X)

Miranda lay in Danny's arms. Snuggled close to him. They hadn't slept together but she asked if she could stay at his. He'd been fine about it. It was nice lying her with her. Nothing earth shattering or even remotely tempting but nice. He rose from the bed.

"Danny?" Miranda asked.

"Water." he said. He pulled some shorts on over his boxers and walked into the bathroom. He filled the glass that sat on the sink. There was a mirror above the sink and he looked at the scar on his chest just below his neck. Mrs Rawlings had been nice. Still sent a card on every anniversary. He traced the scar with his finger. This invariably led to thoughts of Alice!

His mother, of course had been right about him and Alice. They should have backed off when it started getting serious! Now she was back in his life he was messed up! He ran his hand through his hair. God life is complicated at the minute. At times he was sure he'd never trust her again and other times he would miss her and he'd walk a million miles just to get a whiff of her perfume. At times he'd wished she would of stayed away. And other times he was just so grateful to know that she was happy and healthy and doing her vets degree too. The one thing that was blatantly obvious in his mind whenever he was near her was that he the biggest urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Kiss her till her mind spun and she could barely stand. Just to find out if all the old passion was there. Just to see if she was as affected by him as he was by her!

Danny your girlfriend who by the way is dying to sleep with you is lying across the house in your room. She is half naked in your bed and your thinking about kissing another woman! Your the biggest asshole going and she deserves better than you! He hated himself for his thoughts.

(X)

Ryan sat at his breakfast table. Lexi was chatting about what she was going to do at school today.

"That's sounds great little bit!" he said enthusiastically. He walked over and looked at a picture on the fridge. It was one of Shauna and Alice taken many years ago. Their hair was braided in millions of little braids and they had beads so they clacked when they swished their heads. Alice remembered a photo her mum had of her and Shauna with their teeth clenched shaking their heads really fast so the beads clacked. But this picture was when Alice had jumped on Shauna's back and had a huge smile at the camera. She had her hands in a double thumbs up gesture at the camera. Meanwhile Shauna held her legs and looked about ready to collapse under Alice's weight but she was smiling too. They both agreed that this was a fantastic photo so they put it on the fridge.

"You and Shauna been friends long?" Ryan asked.

Alice smiled. "Our whole lives. We didn't become close till we were 4 though and I dunked her for pinching my doll. Ever since then we have been inseparable! Our mums were best friends too!" Alice told him smiling.

"I don't like her!" he said moodily. "If you loved me you'd get rid of her!" he added.

"I'm not even discussing this with you. But I'm warning you don't make me chose between her and you cause you can bet your bottom dollar if you forced me to chose I'd pick HER!" she said and grabbed Lexi's hand.

"Time for school sweetie." she said cheerily and then shot Ryan a dark look.

God he was being such a prick. She needed to talk to him tonight she wasn't being forced to chose between her friends and him. Or living like if she said the wrong thing he would go mad! She thought she loved him but she wasn't so sure anymore. This was all Danny's fault, she'd loved Ryan completely until he had turned up ad turned her feelings upside down and reminded her of emotions long lain dormant. Now she was pissed!

**A/N ooo the cracks r showing in both relationships :)**


	7. Shocks all Round

Alice was sat in her lecture listening to the tutor droning on. She was quickly losing the will to live! C'mon hurry up! She found herself mentally timing how long it would take her to pack up her bag and getting the hell out of here when the bell finally rang! She checked her watch and was disappointed to see that it was still 10 minutes till the end of the lesson. She'd checked her watch for the 20th time in 5 minutes and she swore that the watch was going backwards! She felt eyes on the back of her head but she resisted the urge to look behind her. To look at Danny. She really wasn't going to. Nope no way! "Oh for god's sake!" she muttered. She had to look. She turned her head and found him looking at her. There eyes met and he smiled at her slightly, involuntarily a small sigh left her lips. Alice heard the sigh and looked away. God this was killing her. Couldn't he of changed? be nasty maybe. She would of said ugly but there was no way he would ever be ugly to her. You could say that he wasn't conventionally handsome but to her whoo, he was jut gorgeous. His eyes the colour of moss, all the different types of smile he had indicating what type of mood he was in whether playful or happy. Anyway love wasn't like that. She hadn't loved him coz she thought he was gorgeous she'd loved him because he was just the most sweet loving person ever. It was like no matter what he had the power to make her smile. His playful sense of humour but also his sensitive side. How he always knew what to say to perk her up. How they'd been so in tune with each other and knew what the other was thinking. She fell for the whole thing, the fact that he was good looking was just a bonus.

Ok Alice time for some detachment here! She was going to tell him about Lexi today. After University. She was going to take him somewhere quiet and tell him he had a daughter. Well he might have a daughter. She had to rustle up the detachment because she didn't want him thinking that if he had to have Lexi he had to have her too! They weren't a package deal. She pulled the photograph from her pocket and looked at her daughter. This had been taken at her birthday party last year. Her eyes were a luminous green colour bright and twinkling when Danny's did when he was happy. She was covered in cake but her fathers grin was plain to see on her face. She had to stop thinking like that! She wanted Lexi to be Danny's she wanted it with everything inside her but she had to face facts there was an equal chance she was Josh's. Not that he could have a hand in creating a magical enchanting little girl! She had to be Danny's! that was the only explanation she just had to be! The bell rang and yanked her from her thoughts. Wow that 10 minutes had passed pretty fast! The tutor wiped the board and she missed the title of their first assignment. Everyone was walking out. She'd just ask her tutor before she left. Danny stopped in her row.

She so didn't want to deal with this now! She had to get her thoughts in order for later!

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." she replied dismissively. He didn't take the hint. He just grinned at the challenge.

"You look a little distracted." he told her.

"I was actually. You don't have the title of the first assignment do you. I sort of faded out." Alice asked.

He grinned and told her. She scribbled it down on her pd and then shoved it in her bag. "Thanks."

"You free for lunch?" he asked as she zipped up her bag.

She looked at his face. Bad idea. She forgot how to think when she looked into his eyes. When he looked down at her like that. She shook her head quickly and looked at the floor. And walked passed him through the door. "Sorry got stuff to do!" she mumbled.

He followed her. "Alice." he said teasingly.

She turned back and looked at him again. Determined to stand her ground. His eyes were NOT going to hypnotise her this time she vowed.

"Danny I'm bu….." her eyes met his and she forgot what she was going to say after a minute she heard herself saying "Ok" then heard his answering chuckle.

God she'd folded like a deck of card. Fucking pushover Alice!

"Great how about spuds a lot? My favourite place to eat on this planet!" he said dramatically.

"Now you sound like Shauna!" she said dryly.

"Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"Take it how you will!" she replied and smiled. "Anyway that'll be good. Ain't had a jacket spud in forever!" she told him.

They sort of made a silent pact to avoid all conversation which was going to cause an argument. They started talking about old times. "Remember when I threw you in the sea at the beach?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. God I hated the seaweed that day. Do you remember my revenge." she replied.

"A perfectly executed flying dive. Couldn't of done it better myself!" he told her. "Then of course we had the seaweed." he laughed.

"Now that wasn't funny." she said with a huge smile. "I really thought a crab was on my head. I was traumatised for a second!"

They both laughed. "We had good times when we were kids." she said.

"Yeah we did." he answered.

They walked into the shop and ordered their food. When there food arrived they walked outside and into a park. They sat on a wooden bench. Danny made a joke of looking round suspiciously.

"Don't worry Danny Graham is still in Glasgow. Happily living with his boyfriend last time I seen him actually!"

"Thank God!" he said dramatically. "I think he's expecting me to call." Danny said.

"He is, he told me he thought you were pretending to be straight and were really in love with him!" Alice told him seriously.

Danny's mouth fell open. His eyes widened. "I am NEVER going to Glasgow again!"

Alice burst out laughing. "Joke!" she said. "You weren't usually this easy to fool before!"

"Am not now, I was pretending!" he said snidely then looked at her from the corner of his eye. He then turned his head and winked.

"You scare me sometimes you know." Alice admitted after a few moments.

"Why?" he asked confused.

She shook her head. "Just dunno if ya serious half the time." she then opened her box and looked at her food. "My favourite!" she said and dug into her jacket potato which was covered in beans and cheese.

Danny sat and pondered her words. He opened his and looked at his food, with tuna and sweet corn. Alice recognised the gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Daniel Trevanion!" she warned. "I remember what you were like for sneaking bites of my food. I'll stab you with my fork if you try. I will!" she said playfully her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"It just might be worth it!" he said and stabbed at her jacket potato. He ended up with a large piece of potato and cheese.

"No!" she said and tried to grab his fork but he plunged it in his mouth before she could stop him.

"Aha!" he said in victory and went to stab again but she was really and deflected him with her fork.

"En guard!" he said teasingly.

They had a fork fight. She won and pretended to stab him.

"Argh! She got me!" he said dramatically. "There is enough life in me to do this." he said weakly. He had been lounged on the back of the chair. He suddenly sat up and tickled her stomach. There boxes fell to the floor.

"No Danny! Stop!" she shrieked laughing hard. He still remembered where she was most ticklish.

"Daniel." a unfamiliar voice said. She looked at Alice suspiciously.

"Miranda!" Danny said guiltily and stood up quickly.

"What's going on?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Just carrying in with a friend." he put emphasis on the word friend.

Alice's eyes narrowed. Why the hell was he being evasive. They hadn't done anything wrong. They were just messing on.

She stood up and offered her hand. "I'm Alice. I knew Danny a while ago. We were talking about old times and just got carried away there wasn't nothing untoward going on."

Miranda looked at her hand as if it was covered in mud and then crossed her arms. She turned back to Danny.

Alice's mouth opened in shock. O so this is how the bitch wanted to be then! Like hell she was being dismissed like that! Not by this stuck up cow anyway. She took a deep breath and went to tell her where to stick her head.

Danny knew Alice well enough to realise that she was going to tell Miranda where to go. Her face when Miranda had dismissed her had been just shy of irate. She was getting ready to blow her head off.

"Hey Alice it was nice seeing you, I'll see you back at our lecture yeah." he said and smiled.

Alice's lungs deflated and her rant disappeared from her tongue. She glared at him angrily.

"Ok!" she angrily and picked her bag from the floor along with her rubbish. Her movements were short and jerky evidence of her anger at being basically told to go away! Like hell was she speaking to him again. She been the one asked to leave even though his girlfriend was the one with the problem.

Lads! Why bother with them!

Danny had watched as Alice had walked away and hated having to say that to her but Miranda would only have pissed her off and he didn't want Alice to end up getting herself arrested. He remembered all to well the trouble with Sarah!

Miranda looked at Danny. Arms folded tightly. "Am I right in assuming that this Alice is the same one you were talking about the other night?" she asked.

"Yeah so." Danny replied after Alice had disappeared from sight. It annoyed him that she hadn't looked back once. Did she not care at all?

"What happened to closure?" she asked him.

"God Miranda she's in my class. I can't not talk to her! Plus it was lunch it's not a crime!" he said angrily.

"Dan you were doing more than eating lunch. You were tickling her for Gods sake!" she retorted.

"We were talking about the past and got carried away!" he replied and calmed down.

"I knew you still had feelings for her. It's in your eyes when you talk about her. They twinkle and your breath catches when her name is mentioned!"

"Fuck off Miranda. You don't know anything ok! I don't love her right. We have history that's all!" he was seething.

"Danny don't lie to me. I know what I saw. You were putty in her hands. Your wrapped round her little finger and she knows it. She's playing you and your letting her!" Miranda repeated his name the way Alice said it, but she added a sneer.

"Well if that's what you think then there's no point in us having a relationship is there. Since your so certain I'm in love with someone else!" Danny shouted at her.

"I knew you didn't love me Daniel. You never told me once in 8 months. You're a bastard Trevanion and I hope you and her will be very happy together!" she said bitterly and walked away.

Danny was shocked. He had told her he loved her hadn't he. At least once. God he hadn't. well at least he hadn't lied to her coz he didn't love her. Didn't mean he loved Alice though. He picked his rubbish from the floor and walked towards his flat. He wasn't going back to his lecture today. He walked deep in thought. He dumped his rubbish in the nearest bin. He didn't love Alice did he? Sure he was grateful that he knew she was happy and they were friends but the love they'd had had been a kids love. Innocent. Not the kind that lasts. The kind that fizzles out. It couldn't of survived 5 years of not seeing her could it? He couldn't trust her to love her again and if you didn't have trust what did you have? Nothing!

(X)

Alice was sat at home in her kitchen. Trying to make a start on her assignment. She was still pissed at Danny. He wouldn't of done that to her before. Just dismissed her like that. She stabbed her pen hard on her paper. She was in the kitchen at the table. Ryan and Lexi were making crispy cakes. Lexi fingers and mouth were smeared with melted chocolate. she smiled at her daughters giggles. She started licking the chocolate from her fingers. Ryan whispered something to her and she ran into the living room. She returned with something hidden behind her back. Alice concentrated hard on her work, she scribbled down sentences quickly. She finally formulated a short paragraph and wanted to get it down quickly.

"Alice." Ryan said.

"Hmmm." she asked engrossed in her work.

"Can you look at me?" he asked softly.

"2 minutes." she replied and finished her sentence. She looked up. Ryan had a funny look on his face. "You ok?" she asked.

He smiled and took his apron off. Lexi stood beside him practically hopping with excitement.

Ryan's face turned serious. "I love you Alice Collins. I want you and Lexi to be with me forever." he went down on one knee in front of her and produced the box Lexi had brought in. He opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Alice was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming in a million years. Ryan was looking into her eyes. If this had been Danny he would have hypnotised with his eyes but she felt nothing when she looked at him.

"Well what do you say Alice?" he asked.

A vision of Danny filled her mind. Then she remembered Miranda. She had no business thinking of him. He wasn't hers. He hadn't been for 5 years.

She smiled at Ryan. "I'd love to marry you Ryan!" she replied. And kissed his cheek.

Danny could put that in his pipe and smoke it!

Ryan grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. Lexi squealed in excitement. Ryan lifted Lexi and twirled her round. There was a knock at the door.

She kissed Ryan again. "I'll get that. Lexi go upstairs and wash your hands please."

She walked to the front door and opened it. Danny stood there!

"D..D..Danny." she stuttered and hid her left hand behind her back.

"Hi I just came over to apologise for Miranda's behaviour and mine actually. There was no excuse for the way we both dismissed you like that. And her rudeness was well out of order!""No worries." she replied.

Ryan came to the door. "Whose there Alice?" Ryan asked.

"It's my old friend Danny." she said.

Ryan opened the door wider and stepped outside.

"Danny this is my boyfriend Ryan." Alice said.

"Hey!" Ryan chided. "I'm your fiancé now!" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him possessively.

Danny was shocked. Engaged!

"That's nice. You're a lucky man!" Danny said voice shaky. Nothing prepared him for the next shock. A little girl came from behind Alice and tugged her hand.

"Mummy whose that?" she asked and looked at him.

Danny stared at the child.

Alice saw Danny's shock and gulped.

**A/N ok alice gt engaged to ryan to sort of get back at danny 4 dismissing her. wot an idiot right! an now he's seen lexi. his reaction 2 lexi up next chappie. review please x**


	8. aftershocks

Danny looked at Alice's daughter and felt like he'd punched in the chest. Oh God Alice had given this guy a child! Ryan opened his arms and the child walked over into them. He picked her up and she rested her head on his chest. Aw bless her she was a little shy.

A thought struck him, they looked like the perfect little family. Alice looked uncomfortable though. Them again introducing your fiancé to your ex would make anyone uncomfortable.

"Danny this is ou.. My daughter Lexi." she said.

Lexi thrust out her hand from Ryan's embrace.

"My name is Alexis Marie actually." she said poshly with a cheeky grin.

He couldn't hold back a smile at the child.

"It's very nice to meet you Alexis Marie. My name is Daniel Lawrence." he said seriously.

Danny took her smaller hand in his and shook her softly. "I'm an old friend of your mummies. We were friends a long long time ago." he said to her.

"Ryan take Lexi through to the living room yeah?" Alice asked.

Ryan did and she and Danny were alone again.

Danny was still reeling from the shock of seeing her daughter.

"Your daughters very charming. Reminds me a lot of your personality when we were kids actually." he said.

"You ok?" she asked. He looked very pale.

"Still a little shocked to be honest!" he said awed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a child?" he asked after a moment.

"Never came up." she said quickly.

"She acts like you but she looks like her father." he said.

She frowned. "You think so?" she asked.

He nodded. She has his hair and resembles his features a little."

"I don't agree." Alice replied.

"O" he said. "Anyway I just came over to asked if I missed anything today at our lectures. As well as apologising of course." Which was a complete lie coz James could of told him what he missed!

"Nothing that important. I'll make a copy of my notes for you though."

"Ok thanks." he said and practically ran from her front door.

(X)

God Danny had to get away! She was engaged and she had a child. She'd given Ryan a child. A child that should have been his! She'd looked young, he wasn't an expert on kids but she looked to be about 3-3 ½ if he was going on her height. He'd gone over there to convince himself that Miranda had been wrong. She'd unsettled him with her observations and he'd been adamant that she was wrong and had went to prove it. The opposite had happened, as soon as he heard the words engaged he thought his heart had literally been ripped from his chest, and if that pain hadn't been unbearable enough the sight of Alice's little girl had sealed it. It felt like his heart had just been stamped on in the middle of the floor. That child just broke his heart. That gorgeous little girl with the biggest most endearing grin. She should have been his dammit!

(X)

Alice stood at the bottom of her stairs for a second. God Danny thought Lexi was Ryan's! Then again she shouldn't be surprised. It was because they both had fair hair and a similar colouring. That sometimes tricked people. She knew she should have corrected him but she couldn't handle any questions about Lexi's parentage right now. She had lied to him not really, she just sorta neglected to correct his assumptions.

She walked into the living room. Lexi was sat on her DS. "Mummy did your friend know my daddy?" she asked.

O God she didn't want to lie to her daughter.

"Um he did baby. A long time ago." Alice replied.

"Does he know how to find him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know baby." she told her.

Ryan walked in from the kitchen. He looked at her. "So whose your friend Alice?" he asked.

"Danny, I met him when I lived in Bristol when we were kids. Went to the same school." she said dismissively.

"Is there anything I should know about?" he asked suspiciously.

"NO!" she said angrily. "What you think I'm cheating on you after I just accepted your proposal?" she hissed at him. She didn't like raised voices in front of her daughter but that had just slipped out. "Look" she returned her voice to a normal tone. "We go to uni together. On the same course. He missed out afternoon lecture and wanted to know if he missed anything important. I told him he could have a copy of my notes if he wanted."

"Ok." Ryan said eyes still narrowed. "He better not have any impressions on you. You're my fiancé and I don't share. Your mine!" he said possessively.

Oh God what have I let my self in for. She though panicked.

**A/N ok i know this is a little short but this is what i wrote. to me it's a little blah and could be alot better but didn't want 2 change it :/**

**and also i'm sort of changing my other stories coz i've read through them and theres little things that need changed like spelling and stuff so i apologise if u get emails saying that ive added new chapters to older stories. i haven't i'm just doing the final changes so my apologies x**

**review please :)**


	9. Poor Danny

_**3 Months Later**_

Christmas was fast approaching. Unfortunately Ryan couldn't come home and his flat was too small for her and Lexi to go up and stay with him. She and Lexi were going to have a nice family Christmas at home with Shauna and Mrs Carr was coming down too. So Ryan could piss off if he didn't want to come home then sod him! Mrs Carr was coming down to visit. Shauna's mother and father had divorced 2 years ago. He had a new family now so he didn't bother with Shauna anymore. Shauna liked her mothers new partner though. So did Alice, he was lovely and he treated Mrs Carr liked a princess. Both Mrs Carr and Brian had agreed that she would go down to visit her kids and granddaughter and then she'd go back up to Glasgow and spend new year up there with him. Personally Alice thought they'd be invited to a wedding soon. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a flush to her cheeks that had been absent while she'd been with Shauna's father. Shauna agreed with her. And if Brian was the cause of it then both Shauna and Alice were glad she'd finally found some happiness.

Life with Ryan wasn't as good. He'd been pressuring her into setting a date for the wedding. He'd also said he wanted to adopt Lexi and have his name placed on her birth certificate. This had caused a massive argument when Alice had flat out refused. Danny had parental rights and she wasn't having them relinquished. She also wanted her daughter to have the chance to have her fathers surname if she wished. If the father was changed on her birth certificate that would terminate Danny's rights and Lexi's name would be changed to Burrodale. Alice wasn't willing to do that to Danny. This had precipitated another argument. She'd told him that she wanted to keep her maiden name as Collins until Lexi was older. He'd been furious. Accused her of not loving him. Not wanting his name. she said that she wanted Lexi and her to share the same name. he'd then brought up the adoption argument and she'd again told him no. All they did was go round and round in circles. She'd been happy when he'd eventually left. And as for Danny she hadn't seen him. Well she'd seen him at university but he'd went out of his way to avoid her. Which of course made it hard for her to tell him he had a daughter. How she wished she could go back and reject Ryan's proposal, or maybe even go back 5 years in time and just stay in Glasgow! Then again if that happened she wouldn't have her baby and no matter what happened in her life Lexi was the one person ho she'd love always and unconditionally! Screw Ryan and Danny for that matter! The only person Alice loved no matter what was her baby girl!

(X)

Danny disliked Christmas. It had been 3 years ago his father had died. His mum was also diagnosed with cancer. Danny was sure she was fighting a losing battle although the doctors had gave her a good chance of recovery. Danny knew she missed his father who died suddenly of a heart attack. She had pressed Danny to go back to University then she'd told him about her cancer. He phoned her every week. She'd asked him not to come home this Christmas. She was still having chemotherapy and it had ravaged her body. She didn't want her son to see her like that she'd said. He jumped from his seat. He had to get out of here! He left the house and headed to the nearest bar, he was going to get blind drunk!

(X)

Alice was walking through town alone. It was 6 o'clock. Shauna and Mrs Carr were watching Lexi. Or more likely spoiling her was a better description. Alice had a few last minute bits and pieces to buy. She saw a dejected figure sat on a bench. Huddled in a black duffel coat. she walked past and the figure looked up. She looked and recognised him. Oh God it was Danny. He smiled a small smile bur it held no trace of happiness, his eyes were black with sadness.

"Hello Alice." he said heavily slurred so he made her name sound like ass.

"Hey Danny, you mind if I sit down?" she asked.

He shrugged. She noticed his hands were blue. She took them between her palms and raised them to her lips. She blew hot breath onto them.

"How's your little girl?" he asked.

She smiled. "Excited bouncing off the ceiling at the prospect of Santa."

He smiled wistfully.

"We never spent a Christmas together did we?" he asked.

"No we didn't. we had a fantastic summer though." she replied.

They sat in silence she was still absently rubbing his hands.

"Why you here Danny? Why aren't you at home with your parents?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "I need another drink!" he declared.

He stood up and swayed she stood up too and steadied him.

"C'mon let's get you home!" she said. "Where do you live?"

He grinned cockily. "Now look who wants to know where I live. You're a soon to be married woman!" he said and grinned a sexy grin at her. Wow she thought.

"Your just irresistible." she retorted quickly before she could stop herself.

Danny smiled then went moody.

"Tell me what's wrong Danny please," she asked. "We're friends are we. Friends help each other out."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked briskly. He was silent for a while.

"My dad died 3 years ago on the 28th December. My mum is ill and doesn't want me to come home this year." Danny walked quicker trying to escape from the images of his mother ill taking her last breath alone. He roared in pain and turned and punched a wall. His hand throbbed. He swore profusely. He then carried on walking.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked. That display of anger had startled her.

"Breast cancer." he said and turned to her. His green eyes dark and clouded. "It could be her last Christmas and she doesn't wanna see me." his voice broke.

"Oh Danny." Alice said softly. She knew what it was like to lose a parent to cancer.

She pulled Danny down by the side of a building and rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him.

"C'mon Danny let it out!" she whispered softly.

He took a deep breath and she felt hot tears on her neck. Silent tears. After a minute he must of realised what he was doing because he pulled away wiped his eyes and stalked away from her. He dug around in his pockets for his keys and then ran over to his apartment. He let himself in she had ran after him and she caught the door before it closed. He let himself in his flat. she sprinted up the stairs after him.

"Leave me alone Alice!" he said as she walked in his flat.

"Why so you can drink yourself into a stupor?" she asked. "No way Danny. Your gonna finish what you started."

"What you want me to cry on your shoulder? So you can keep score for the times I supported you with your mum?" he asked angrily.

Alice let the comment slide off her back. She knew it was the alcohol talking.

She got his hand and sat him down. She turned the hi-fi on. "I'll sort you some coffee." she said softly.

She walked into his kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. She then looked in the cupboards for mugs. "When was she diagnosed?" she shouted.

Danny remained silent. Considered ignoring her. "End of August she got her definite yes. She waited till I started University before she told me. She knew I wouldn't go back if I knew she was ill!"

"Danny she loves you. Wants you to do well." Alice told him. "That's all your mum wants all she's ever wanted!"

"Why doesn't she want to see me then Alice?" he asked his voice sounded hard but his eyes filled. She appeared at the kitchen door and noticed his slumped shoulders and glistening eyes. She walked in and enclosed him in her arms.

"She could die Alice and she doesn't want to see me!" he said voice breaking more after each word. His tone broke her heart.

His head rested on her chest and a few tears spilled. She stroked his head as he sobbed. He cried for the longest time. His tears killed her. When he quieted she spoke softly.

"Your mum loves you. She wants your memories to be happy ones. I remember my mums chemo Danny. It wasn't nice. She was so ill constantly. She was white and gaunt, vomiting all the time. I used to hear her crying in pain at times. She lost all her hair and he eyes became dull and lifeless. The drugs made her delirious and she didn't recognise me at times. You don't want to see her like that Danny your mum doesn't want you to see her like that either."

She quieted and carried on stroking his hair. Alice gathered all her confidence. Danny was silent. His arms loosely around her waits.

She took a deep breath "Your mum will be fine. I know she will. She as too much to live for. She has you." she paused. "You and your daughter." she said and sat breathing heavily waiting for his response.

When she heard nothing she frowned. All was quiet. She looked down and moved so she could see his face. He was sound asleep. Well that had been a waste of time. Could he have not stayed awake for another 5 minutes? She huffed.

"Danny." she said trying to wake him.

He mumbled incoherently.

"Danny!" she said more forcibly. "C'mon go to bed."

Hs green eyes opened and were heavy lidded with sleep.

"That would be my pleasure!" he said and pulled her lips down to his for a kiss. His hot wet mouth scorched her. His tongue teased her lips apart. The second his tongue touched hers she melted into his embrace. She kissed him back with abandonment. He moaned against her lips his hand grazed down her side. Then Alice remembered Ryan.

"No." she mumbled against his lips. She moved her head away. Danny held on though. Kissed her cheek, her neck.

"Tell me you don't want this!" Danny whispered. "Tell me you don't love me!" he whispered in her ear. He then kissed the hollow of her throat.

Little rockets of heat spiralled through her. Her breathing was shallow. Her voice was shaky. She did want this, she REALLY wanted this! And as for loving him, she didn't know.

"Danny I'm engaged." she whispered. "And your drunk!"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

He pulled away. "That's not a reason, its an excuse." he said looking at her.

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "Sorry." he mumbled after a few moments.

Hinder thing for you was playing these lyrics were what they heard.

_**Cause girl I gotta thing for you**_

_**And I think it's kinda crazy**_

_**Cause I know that you had someone too**_

_**Wondering where you are right now **_

_**For now we'll say goodbye **_

_**But I don't think we're through**_

_**I gotta thang for you**_

_**Well now that you're home **_

_**Will he be the first thing that you see **_

_**I know you'll be comparing us**_

_**How does he match up next to me **_

"Fate huh?" Danny said.

Alice was lost in her thoughts. That last line floored her. She had measured Ryan up against Danny and found Ryan severely lacking! She shook her head.

"You got any sleeping tablets?" she asked.

"Bathroom." he replied.

She walked into the bathroom and realised it was heavy with the scent of Danny's soap and aftershave. She looked in the cabinet and pulled out a plastic jar. She emptied two into her hand. She walked back into the living room. She smiled lovingly as she spotted him. She hadn't even realised the smile. Her blue eyes went soft with genuine affection. She put the tablets back in the bottle and went over. He was curled into a tight ball on the sofa.

"Danny, honey c'mon. you'll get a bad back if you stay here." she said softly.

She pulled his hand and he stood up and she led him to his bedroom. He fell on his bed. She took his oat off and his shoes. She pulled the blanket up to his chin. She touched his face softly, he grabbed her hand and looked at her intensely.

"Your little girl - wish she was mine!" he said sleepily and then fell into a deep slumber.

"You have no idea Danny." She replied. She then scribbled him a quick note telling him to phone her on this number when he awoke. She turned the lights off and left his apartment.

**A/N aw i liked this chapter i love writing vunerable danny coz he is jst so sweet x review please x i loved the last thing he said 2 her to awwww sweetness. lol ignore me am abit daft sumtimes haha**


	10. Rough Morning

Danny came awake. Sunlight streaming through his windows. He opened one eye and looked at his clock. 10:30. God his head was splitting. He pulled the blanket over his head. God he'd had far too much to drink. He never got that drunk! Usually he was a happy person when he'd had a couple but when he got completely plastered he turned surly and depressed. Last time he'd drank that much had been the day of his fathers funeral and he'd broke his hand. Actually come to think of it his hand did hurt. His knuckles were grazed and bruised. O great Danny you took it out on another wall? The amount he'd drunk had been attributed to his low mood. He just had to escape from memories that drove him crazy. Thoughts of his father and the phone call from his mum asking him not to come home had upset him so much. Drinking was also the only thing that DIDN'T remind him of Alice too. He'd never had a drink with her. Probably never would now! Well he'd went out with the intention of getting completely mortal. To be honest he'd been beyond mortal. He'd lost count after the first 15 pints. His friends he'd been drinking with had been happy and wanted to go clubbing. No way was Danny going clubbing so he'd sat on the bench feeling a little lost, alone and just plain depressed. Then of course an angel had came and helped him. The one person he couldn't have, the one person he couldn't forget either. She had just talked to him. Calmed him, comforted him. Being in her arms had felt so good, so right. Of course he'd propelled his anger at her. And when that hadn't worked he'd then tried to scare her off with feelings. She hadn't rose to his bait. It was then at that second he realised he loved her. Scared the hell out of him too. God love hurt, he didn't know why he loved her. He just did. Love didn't make sense he wished to hell it did. Unfortunately it didn't come with a off switch either. When he'd kissed her whoo. His blood had boiled and curdled. His heart had damn near stopped! He could of swore she responded and even kissed him back. She melted into him. He'd tasted the passion on her lips. Felt her desire on the pressure of her lips. So she wasn't immune to him the same way he wasn't immune to her. Alice had been the only woman who had made him lose complete control. The one who made him throw common sense out of the window. Like the bit with the protection. He was always 100% sure that he used protection every time with every woman but not with Alice. He really wasn't bothered if he did or not and that scared the hell out of him! It had been like that at 16 and it was the same now, now he knew she felt the same how was he supposed to stay away from her. He knew that if he wanted to he could seduce her and she'd forget Ryan and they end up in bed! He couldn't do that though! He wasn't bothered about her fiancé it was her daughter. He wasn't coming between Lexi's mum and dad. She deserved a family unit. The thing was he knew now that he and Alice should have never have slept together all those years ago! They'd thought they were all grown up but neither he nor Alice had been ready for the passion that had exploded between them. Now because they'd tried to grow up too quick they had lost something really special. As the song he used for his ring tone said. Jamestown Story - Forgotten. This song was just a soppy song and he'd put it as his text ring tone last night. He knew all his male friends would probably think he's gay but he didn't care he loved the song. Danny still didn't know why she left him all those years ago. He knew it had something to do with her dad. He was guessing he'd beat her up then crashed his car. He'd been over 4 times over the drink driving limit. Anyway he guessed her father put his hands on her and she'd ran to Shauna's. Why she'd cut off contact though. They could have stayed in touch. Wrote. Emailed. Even the occasional phone call. That was ancient history now. No need on dwelling on it! He pushed the blanket off and rose from the bed. He gingerly wobbled his head expecting it to fall off. Nope still attached. He stretched then noticed a note. He walked over and read it.

_Danny,_

_Give me a call when you wake up._

_Don't bother ignoring me coz me and Shauna will come and find you._

_Then Lexi will bash you for worrying us._

_Alice _

_Xoxoxoxo_

Her telephone number was scribbled at the bottom of the page. He jumped in his shower and felt better as the hot water eased his headache. He climbed out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his hips. He brushed his teeth. God whatever he'd drank had left an inch of fur on his tongue and the bridge of his mouth. He padded into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and a slice of toast. He grabbed his mobile and dialled her number.

"Lo." Alice said.

"Hey." Danny said gingerly.

"O Danny, your awake then. I was expecting a phone call before now." Alice said. "What time do you call this. Me and Lexi have been up since six thirty." she laughed.

"Yeah look about what I said and did last night." he said.

He heard the door close on her end then she said. "Danny you were blind drunk and didn't know what you were doing or saying. Plus we were together as kids. All those old feelings probably rushed back and you sorta went with it. So don't worry about it ok! You doing anything today?" she asked quickly.

Caught off guard he answered, "No."

"Come round here. Spend a day in the madhouse." she said and laughed.

"Aw Alice I couldn't intrude on your family time." Danny said.

You are family! She wanted to scream instead she said. "Look Danny I love you." she realised what she said. "As a friend." she added shakily. "You're an important person from my past so your practically family! So get your butt over here ok!" she said. "Or I will send Shauna over and you don't mess with Shauna!" she warned.

"Yes sir!" He said. "I saluted by the way." he added.

"Good, at ease soldier!" she said.

"Hey Alice." he said softly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention in Danny." she replied and put the phone down.

He knew what Alice was doing, taking his mind off his mum. He was grateful to her for that. Unfortunately she'd also gave him another reason to love her!

**A/N little filler chappie danny point of view all the way through :) review please xxx**


	11. At Alices

Alice walked into the living room. Mrs Carr, Shauna and Lexi were all sat in there. "Danny's coming over!" she said. Lexi didn't look bothered about that, nor Shauna but Mrs Carr eyes flashed fire.

Her eyes glittered. "That boy is going to get a piece of my mind!" Mrs Carr said.

"Shauns, take Lexi upstairs yeah." Alice asked.

"You gonna tell her?" Shauna asked.

"The first part." she looked at Lexi and shook her head. Shauna nodded

"C'mon Lex. We'll go get ready. One of mummy's friends is coming over and mummy will want you to look nice."

Alice sat by Mrs Carr. "Look I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened before I came up to Glasgow 5 years ago." Alice said quietly.

"Alice darling you didn't tell us anything, but we respected your right to privacy." Mrs Carr said and patted her hand.

"It wasn't Danny who left my face like that. It was easier to let you believe that. It was my dad." she said and looked down at the carpet.

"Oh Alice." she said and engulfed her in a hug.

"Danny was supportive but I sent him away. And I left him for other reasons what I don't really want to get into." Alice said against her shoulder.

"Does he know he's Lexis' father?"

Another assumption Alice had let them believe.

Alice shook her head. He thinks Lexi is Ryan's daughter. I keep trying to tell him but how do you do it?" she asked.

Mrs Carr scoffed, "That boy making a little girl like Lexi. Impossible."

Alice knew about Mrs Carr's dislike of Ryan. She suspected Shauna had been talking.

"You'll find a way of telling him Alice."

"He'll hate me. I've deprived him of 5 years of his daughters life." Alice said miserably.

"I know there's more to the story than what you've told me. Make sure Danny knows all the facts. You're a lovely charming loving person Alice. You wouldn't have up and left without a good reason! It's good to know he didn't hurt you though. I liked him, thought he was good for you. I thought I was getting soft in my old age." she stopped speaking for a moment then added. "Your eyes twinkle when you talk about him. Like they are now. Nothing like that happens with Ryan!" she said.

The door bell rang.

"Go get the door and I'll sort us some tea." Mrs Carr said and left the room.

Alice checked her reflection in the mirror, then chided herself when she realised. She still straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair down.

She opened the door and smiled widely at her visitor.

Danny leaned against the wall looking completely at home. He smiled a half smile at her and her brain went blank. She had just been about to greet him. His hair was slicked back but fell over his forehead into a endearing curl. His soft green eyes were fixed on her. He wore dark blue jeans and it looked like a black t-shirt beneath his coat.

"Hello." he said.

"Ummmmmmm." she said.

He laughed.

"You look nice." she said. Nice more like drop dead gorgeous!

"Thanks." he said. "You gonna invite me in? A man could die of hypothermia!" he joked.

"Um yeah." she said and moved back so he could come in. "Living room straight ahead." She shamelessly watched his bum as he walked towards the living room. He always did have a nice bum in dark jeans!

"I know where your looking Alice." he said laughing, he turned to look at her.

She blushed crimson! "I wasn't looking at your bum!" she said offended.

"O so you were looking at my bum. I was gonna say feet. Got new lacoste trainers!" he grinned at her and shook his left foot.

Damn him he'd got her! Her face turned bright red.

(X)

Danny and Alice walked into the living room. Danny had a mischievous smile and Alice was beetroot red. Mrs Carr walked in from the kitchen carrying tea. The English version of the white truce flag.

"How do you drink your tea Daniel?" she asked.

"Never drink it." he replied. "Strong black coffee man."

Mrs Carr put the cups down. "It's good to see you." Mrs Carr said and pulled Danny close for a hug. "Your even taller than you were before!" she said amazed.

"Yeah mum said I'm like a weed. No matter what you do I just won't stop growing." he chuckled.

"You look good. You been taking care of yourself?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "That's universal to all mums!" he said in mock disgust.

"Hey I was sure I'd end up your mother in law one day so I'm allowed to fuss!" she smiled up at him.

He looked over at Alice who was blushing worse than before. Sorry she mouthed.

Danny smiled. "Yeah we were abit intense!" he admitted. "It's probably best that we split when we did. We had a lot of growing up to do."

Alice nodded vigorously in agreement. "We did." she said.

"See that's proof that you've both matured. You can look back at this hard painful time and still see that it was necessary." she said proudly.

"Mummy!" a little girl came running into the room.

Danny thought he'd been prepared for the sight of Lexi again but he hadn't. She wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a big pink flower on it.

She stopped in front of Danny when she noticed him. He went down on his haunches.

"Your mummy's friend aren't you?" she said simply looking in his eyes.

The child had the funniest shade of eye colour he thought. Yesterday he'd thought they were blue but today they seemed almost green.

He smiled. "Yeah."

She cocked her head to the left. "What's your name?" she asked.

God this child was adorable. "Daniel but all my friends call me Danny." he said

"Among other things." Shauna said dryly. "Anyway didn't know you had friends Daniel." she added and smirked.

"Not to his face Shauns!" Alice added.

Danny looked at Shauna. "That's what I like about you Shauna. Your hilarious sense of humour." he said sarcastically.

"I do try." she said charmingly.

"Oh and Alice don't even get me started on you!" he said and grinned at her.

The 3 young people had fell straight back into the old banter immediately.

They quieted and he looked at Alice's child again. She was sat on a chair with two barbies they were having a conversation. One was walking, well flying around all over the place. He smiled at her. God he was so jealous of Ryan. All of this could have been his. Alice could have been his fiancé, Lexi his daughter with Christmas coming tomorrow.

Lexi looked up. "Have you got any boys or girls Danny?" she asked.

"No sunshine I haven't." he said.

"She pumps all my friends to see if they have kids." Alice said.

"Mummy needs to have another baby so I've got someone to play with!" Lexi declared.

Alice rolled her eyes. Shauna and Mrs Carr looked at each other.

"Mummy will you and Ryan have a baby when you get married?"

The thought of Alice pregnant with another mans child pulsed through him.

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" he asked. He couldn't disguise the hurt in his eyes at Lexi's words.

"Upstairs next to Lexi's room. You can't miss her bedroom door. It's bright pink!" Mrs Carr said.

He left the room quickly.

"Will you have a baby then mummy?" she asked.

"Dunno honey, we'll see!" Alice replied.

Alice hated the look on Danny's face and knew she was responsible for it. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to invite him here today!

**A/N i know really short and nt the best chappie aw well. it was attached to the 2nd part but cut it off coz im not a fan of massive chappies x **


	12. A nice day

Shauna and Mrs Carr were out shopping. Danny and Alice sat in the kitchen talking. Danny was sat playing with the moon sand with Lexi. And having a great time if he was being honest!

"Where you work then?" Danny asked.

"I work part time at next. Love my discount!" she declared.

"I work at JD Sports. Love my discounts too!" he replied.

"We'll share yeah? You get me stuff from your discount and I'll get you stuff off mine!" she said hopefully.

"Honey I don't shop at next!" he said.

Endearments seemed to fall from his lips naturally. Alice didn't even notice it, it was normal to hear them coming in his smooth tone.

"Damn!" she said seriously.

"And Lexi has built the highest tower known to man!" he said dramatically to Lexi who giggled.

"It's my mermaids castle. Look there's the windows and the doors." he said pointing.

"Oh yeah, and there's the flag. Wow that's the best castle I've ever seen!"

Lexi beamed at the praise.

"I'll be over there sunshine ok." he said.

He walked over to where Alice was sitting. She was sat sipping orange juice watching her daughter as she was intricately building something only she could see.

"Your life's turned out pretty well huh?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I guess so, I have my little girl who is happy and healthy. So I suppose it has." she took another sip.

"Can't forget about Ryan!" he added.

"Yeah and Ryan." she added softly.

"Why isn't he here with you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I shouldn't of mentioned it!" he said quickly.

She shook her head. "He's in construction but he's training to be a policeman. Apparently he volunteered to work on Christmas day." her voice lowered. "Personally I think it's bullshit because they wouldn't have trainees working alone!" she whispered.

"What type of man doesn't want to have Christmas day with his daughter!" he said in disgust.

"He's not her father!" Alice told him quietly.

"He's not?" Danny asked incredulous. "She looks just like him."

Alice smiled. "Well that would be hard coz she's not his."

"What about her father then. Does he want anything to do with her?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." she replied.

She was gonna tell him here she could feel it!

He was confused. "Alice?" he asked.

"Well Danny the thing is….." Shauna burst into the kitchen and broke the moment.

"Shit!" she muttered and glared at Shauna.

"Oooo auntie Shauna what you get me?" Lexi asked.

"Hey squirt get outta that bag!" Shauna said. Her mother and her had found the cutest fairy dress up outfit. Alice would go mad if she found out that they'd bought Lexi more stuff but that was nana's and aunties prerogative!"

"Ok Shauns I know that look. What you got her?" Alice asked

"Nothing!" Shauna said innocently.

"Alice you hear that tone. She's definitely hiding something." Danny piped up.

"I'll kick your ass Daniel. No-one asked you!" Shauna laughed.

Lexi pulled a bag of sweets from her bag. "Are these for me?" she asked.

"Well I had got them for Daniel but no you can have them!" Shauna said.

"Poor Danny." Alice said as she saw him wipe away a pretend tear.

"Hey Mr Danny, I'll share them." she said and sat beside him.

Oh God this little girl was stealing his heart. Just as quick as her mother had all those years ago.

"Don't worry about it sunshine."

She picked up a sweet and popped it in his mouth as he was speaking. He nearly choked.

"Mummy said it's nice to share!" she said simply.

She popped another in his mouth. He growled and pretended to nearly bite her fingers.

Lexi giggled. It suddenly became a game. Lexi was in fits of laughter.

Alice just watched and felt herself fall in love with Danny. She literally watched her heart float away towards Danny! A little half smile on her mouth as she gazed at him. Thing was she didn't even want it back! He was going to be an amazing father. Lexi shrieked when he got really close. Danny started putting sweets in Lexis's mouth and copied her reactions.

Shauna nudged her. "Your staring practically drooling at him!" she whispered.

"Look at him with her Shauns. How can you NOT fall in love with that?" Alice asked.

"I knew it. I knew I should have put my money on today!" she said in disgust.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Me and mum had a bet on when you'd cave and admit you love him. I knew she'd win!" she said in disgust.

"You placed bets?" she said angrily.

"Oh yeah. It was blatant. All but to the two of you. Tell me when your gonna dump Ryan and get with Danny I wanna win my money back!" she said snidely.

"Fuck off!" Alice said.

"Oh and for you information I found it very easy not to fall in love with him!" Shauna said and laughed.

Danny came over. "You whispering about me?" he murmured in Alice's ear.

Alice exhaled a large breath. Shauna sniggered.

Alice looked at Danny. Voice shaky she said. "No, just trying to get Shauna to tell me what her mums got me for Christmas."

"O ok." he said and walked out of the room.

"You get me that thing for Danny?" Alice asked Shauna.

"Yeah I did." she said and pulled out a black box and handed it to Alice. They heard Danny walking back towards the room.

"Where am I gonna put it?" she hissed.

Shauna looked at the box then the fridge. She grabbed it and shoved it in the freezer.

Danny walked back in. Alice looked weird, so did Shauna. They looked far too innocent.

"Ok What's up?" he asked.

"The sky!" Shauna said and laughed hysterically. "O I crack myself up I really do."

"Nothing Danny we're fine." Alice said. Her hand never leaving the freezer door.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed.

"What you don't trust me?" she asked pretending offence.

"Alice honey you look as guilty as hell!" he said.

Shauna grinned when she heard Danny call Alice honey. God it was blatant he loved her too.

"Remember the face you wore when you told Mr Simmons not to start coz you weren't in the mood to dead with his crap. You fed him so much backwards talk and double speak he looked like he was gonna explode!" he said.

She smiled. "Yeah I spoke so much gibberish he looked like he was gonna have a aneurysm." she said laughing.

"Well if you two start reminiscing about your soppy, romantic basically make you wanna be sick you were so bad past then this is where I bid you goodbye." Shauna said. "I wish you luck Lex." she added.

"We're not Shauna. We're just talking about Mr Simmons. I libbed him so bad. I owned him!" she said laughing. "Lexi close your ears." she said realising what she'd said in front of her 4 year old.

Shauna picked her bags up. "Well I'm off anyways. Gotta wrap these lil beauties." she said and winked. She then left the room.

"Danny!" Shauna shouted.

Danny frowned. "What she want me for?" he asked Alice who in turn shrugged.

As soon as he left the room Alice took her box from the freezer and shoved it in a cupboard. Shauna was great! she thought.

(X)

Danny walked towards Shauna.

"I got you that stuff you wanted. There's your change."

"You get what I wanted for Lexi?" he asked,

She smiled. "Yeah. She's gonna love it!" Shauna said.

"Will you wrap them for me?" he asked flashing her his you know you want to grin.

"That grin doesn't work on me Dannyl!" she said. "You will take advantage of a girls hospitality!" she added.

"Pleeeease!" he pleaded.

"Ok but only because Alice loves you!" Shauna told him.

Danny shook his head. "Alice doesn't love me!" he said sadly.

"Don't be too sure." she said and winked at him. She walked toward her bedroom Danny stood frowning. She looked back at him. "Trust Auntie Shauns, she knows everything. i was right last time wasn't I?"

He was shaking his head as he walked into the living room. He saw Lexi having a tea party with Alice and Mrs Carr. She was setting everything up.

"Mr Danny come over here and sit next to me and mummy." she said and patted his spot. "That's where Ryan usually sits but you can sit there coz I like you!" Lexi declared.

"So your replacing Ryan." Mrs Carr suggested. She was determined to get Danny and Alice together!

Alice frowned at the woman who was pratically her mother.

"Yes, but Ryan is lovely too. Ignore nana Lexi she says silly things sometimes!"

Mrs Carr's eyes narrowed. "Me and you are going to have a chat!" Mrs Carr then dragged her away from the table.

The door was ajar. Danny was pretending to drink tea from a tiny pink cup

"What are you thinking? You've got that little girls father in there and your talking about Ryan. It's clear as day that the old feelings between you and Danny are still there. If not stronger coz remember your adults now! I haven't missed the way you look at each other or the eyes you make either."

"Excuse me but I don't make eyes at Danny and I love Ryan. We are going to be married incase you've forgotten!" Alice said.

"That's easily changed! I know what he's like. You forget Shauna lives here too. I can't believe your stupid enough to fall for the crap he feeds you has he said your horrible, unattractive and he's the only one who wants you?" she asked angrily.

Alice went pale. He had said that on their last argument. But he apologised he hadn't meant it!

"By the look on your face that's a yes. Alice Danny loves you and I know you love him too. Just think about it!" she said.

"There is nothing to think about. Me and Ryan are getting married. I need to get back to my daughter" Alice said and walked back into the living room.

Mrs Carr walked back in too. Why was Alice being so stubborn? God she was her mothers daughter. She was so much like her mother. The same had happened to her. She ended up engaged and married to someone she didn't love and history was repeating with Alice. Mrs Carr wasn't going to let that happen she loved Alice too much to let her end up in a loveless marriage with an abusive man. Even if she had to stop it on the wedding day then she would. She just hoped Alice had inherited some of her fathers attitude. She must of got it from him coz her mother hadn't necessarily been a strong woman. She was too easy to push around and when she found herself in difficult situations she just folded to keep everyone happy. Alice had a feisty attitude and spirit which Mrs Carr didn't want to see squashed or doused!

She sat and watched Danny and Alice as they played with their daughter. They needed their heads banging together that's for sure!

(X)

"Mmmm Lexi, that is the nicest coffee I have ever had. I do believe I could have some more!" Danny said.

Lexi poured him another cup. Alice looked at the clock. "C'mon baby time for your bath!"

"But mommy I'm playing with Mr Danny." she said.

"Lexi." she warned.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "NO!" she said.

Oh God the look on her daughters face. If he missed that then he was blind!

"Ok Alexis Marie get yourself up those stairs and into that bathroom right now!" Alice said sternly.

Mother and daughter glared at each other. Lexi stood up gave her mother a dark look then walked over and slammed the living room door. Alice looked at it.

Danny was sat at the little pink table. A chuckle escaped. He was soon laughing hard.

She turned to him. Arms crossed. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"Could you two look any more alike? You were so similar it was eerie. It felt like I was looking at a 2 foot Alice! You were flipping identical, same scowls the lot! God help you when she's older. The fallout will be like world war 3!"

"Don't I know it!" Alice replied. "Actually in temperament she is more like her father she's usually so laid back about stuff. She just really enjoyed her time with you and didn't want it to come to an end."

Neither did Alice either.

Danny's laughter died on his lips at the mention of Lexi's father. He shouldn't feel like that but he couldn't help it he did!

"I'd better be going home!" he said.

"Lexi will be in bed soon. Stay have a beer before you go." she asked. "C'mon it's Christmas eve." she said and smiled at him

"Ok." he said. Those blue eyes and smile got him every time.

Alice heard doors slamming upstairs.

"Excuse me." she said and walked up stairs. "You'd better be in the bathroom and not slamming doors Alexis or your in big trouble!" Alice shouted.

Danny smiled. He felt completely at home here. Its just a shame that this woman and her child weren't his!

**A/N oooo alcohol, remember what happened when danny was drunk :) :) :) next chappie up soon. reveiw please my ace reviewers x**


	13. Mistletoe

Danny and Alice sat in the living room, music played softly. They both were on their 3rd bottle of beer. Danny was pondering Lexi's words to him earlier. When Alice had been talking to Mrs Carr she'd told him she didn't have a daddy. She'd told him about her nana in heaven and how she watched over her. He'd told her his daddy was in heaven too and she'd just came out with it. He knows she didn't have her father around but he'd assumed Alice would let her call Ryan dad.

"So your fiancé isn't Lexis' father then." he said picking up their previous conversation. The word fiancé had stuck in his throat.

Alice took a drink from her bottle and shook her head. "A much as Lexi says she hasn't got a father she has! He doesn't know she exists though."

"Huh?" he asked.

Her blue eyes filled with pain.

"We lost contact. I couldn't find him to tell him about her." she said sadly and looked ahead.

Danny didn't know what to say. The clock ticked and Alice still looked ahead.

Danny's phone went off he recieved a text. "Ooo what songs that?" she asked.

"A band called Jamestown story. The song is called Forgotten." the song reminds me of you actually. It sorta says what I can't!" he said then cursed himself for his loose tongue.

"Let me listen to it." she asked.

He shook his head.

"Please." she insisted sweetly and turned on the blue eyes.

He tossed her his phone and ran the top of his finger over the bottle She played the song.

_There was a time, when all was perfect,_

_No worries, but now that's blurry. _

_We had something, that no one had,_

_But it's all gone now, ain't that SO sad_

_He came along, took you away, _

_He opened his arms wide, there you stayed_

_You smiled, and waved goodbye, _

_And for the last time, I looked in your eyes..._

Alice had liked the first verse the opening piano was so beautiful. She thought the words had fit them perfectly.

_Love can fade, can break away, _

_Can be forgotten, but not replaced_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith,_

_But don't throw it all away, _

_Cause your afraid..._

And the chorus, well that hadn't been anything spectacular but it was still nice. As the second verse started Danny sang with it softly.

_**Now all I ask, is for him to care, **_

_**For him to treat you, like I were always there**_

_**But please don't love him, come back to me, **_

_**I'm begging you, I'm on my knees**_

_**Please don't forget, all the times we spent, **_

_**And all the places, we saw and went**_

_**You were soo happy, what did I do wrong, **_

_**Aas I not good enough, all along...**_

As he'd sang it sounded like the words had been pulled from deep within his soul. He sang with meaning and conviction. He wouldn't look at her though. He sang it to his bottle. Until the last line where he looked at her and asked whether he'd been good enough

_Love can fade, can break away, _

_Can be forgotten, but not replaced_

_You might lose hope, you might lose faith,_

_But don't throw it all away, _

_Cause your afraid..._

The poignancy of the chorus hit her! He didn't realise how much him singing the chorus meant. She was afraid of losing him, when he found out about Lexi he would hate her and she couldn't bear that!

"Nice song." she said and handed him the phone back. Neither person spoke about his little declaration.

"I'd definitely better be getting home then." he said and drained his bottle. Ever since he'd said that they'd both been uncomfortable. Idiot Danny! He fumed.

"Yeah." she said and rose from the chair.

He noticed the mistletoe above the door. He nodded towards it. "That for Santa coming?" he asked softly.

Damn Shauna that hadn't been there before! Alice thought.

She grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah, he always drops in for 5 minutes of fun!" she said.

He grinned back at her. "Shame to let it go to waste on him." he said. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers. Their lips touched and it was like no time had passed at all. Suddenly they were devouring each other. Her hands fisted in his shirt, she pushed his coat off and it fell to the floor. His hands were rubbing up and down her back sending little rockets of electricity to run up her spine at his touch. He was pushing her softly till her legs hit the sofa , he lowered her down onto it. Danny's kiss was hot and demanding, his tongue danced with hers. He was lain over her on the sofa and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Alice tasted desire on his lips, on his tongue. Desire for her! This felt so right! Until Danny reluctantly tore his lips from hers and sat on the floor away from her.

"God Alice!" he said breathlessly. "You're the only one who can make me lose control like that!" he placed his head on the sofa and waited for his heart to return to it's normal rhythm.

Alice realised that if he hadn't stopped it there they would of lost it right there on the sofa. For anyone to walk in. she was breathing hard too.

"Whoo." she exhaled.

He looked at her guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alice your engaged. "

Shit she was engaged. She completely forgot!

"It might be best if we didn't see each other any more. I can't pretend that I'm happy being your friend!" he added.

Alice heart felt like it had been pieced with a dart. "Danny don't apologise for that. It was as much my doing as yours. I was exactly screaming no was I. Not that I could! And as for us not being friends you can try and stay away but I might turn stalkerish on you!" she declared and smiled.

He got up to his knees and went over to her and looked into her eyes. His mood felt better by her little confession. He grabbed her hands and sat her up. "So what would you do if I kissed you again?" he asked seductively with a sexy grin.

"I would tell you to hold that thought until I ring Ryan and tell him that I can't marry him coz I'm in love with someone else!" she said seriously.

He placed his hands on her face and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Hold that thought." she whispered and kissed his cheek. She grabbed her phone and went into the back garden.

"Hey Ryan I need to talk to you."

Pause.

"I know this is bad over the phone but I'm sorry I can't marry you!"

Pause.

"No I don't love you, I thought I did, but I don't. There's someone else who I love. He made me realise that marrying you would be a mistake. I don't want to hurt you!"

Pause.

"Erm no I haven't been cheating on you. I realised literally 5 seconds ago how I felt. I didn't plan to do this to you."

Pause.

"Don't you dare bring my daughter into this! Everything I do is for her!"

Pause.

"I'm not talking to you when your like this! Goodbye Ryan!" she yelled and disconnected the call.

As she walked back inside she removed her engagement ring and placed it in her pocket. She put her phone on the bench in the kitchen. She rejoined Danny in the kitchen. The phone rang insistently but she ignored it.

Danny sat on the sofa looking uncomfortable. "I didn't plan on that you know. It was the mistletoe." he said.

She smiled. "I like mistletoe."

"Me too." he replied. And pulled her beneath it again. He kissed her slow and deep. He inhaled her and felt her essence seep into his pores. He looked into her eyes. They were soft and full of emotion. She intoxicated him. "I really should go home!" he caressed her face with the back of his hand. "You have an impressionable child in the house not to mention Lexi." he said.

Alice laughed at the sly dig at Shauna.

"I think it'll be best if we kept this between the 2 of us you know. Lexi won't understand about Ryan and I don't want to rush her." she said.

He nodded. "You're an amazing mum you know." he said. He considered asking her the little niggle on his brain. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked nervously.

"Bout what?" she asked.

"About being in love with someone else?" he replied.

"Yeah I did. Didn't mean you though!" she added.

He tightened his hold around her waist and teased her lips with his. "Yes you did! I can tell." he said.

She wound her arms around his neck.

"You won't leave this time will you?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes. "I swear to you I will NEVER leave you again." she promised. Danny looked relieved.

"You gonna tell me why you left me the first time?" Danny inquired softly.

She looked at the floor. "After Christmas. Don't wanna ruin a nice day."

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

She nodded. Danny felt a stone drop into the pit of his stomach.

"Don't dwell on that now though. I just wanna bask in the fact we're back together!" she said. "Nothing is coming between us. You wanna a lift home?" she asked.

"No but can you lend me your car. I got my license. Just not a car." he said.

She nodded.

"You could come over to mine." he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Behave my mum's upstairs." she said.

"That's why I said to come to mine." he answered.

They walked outside and she handed him the keys to her car. "Don't hurt my baby." she said and rubbed the roof.

He rolled his eyes.

He noticed her shivering in the cold. He turned to her quickly and was suddenly kissing her against a dark shadow enclosed wall.

"Just trying to keep you warm!" he murmured against her lips.

"What by making me spontaneously combust?" she asked.

Danny replied by kissing her again.

He pulled away. "Definitely going home before I kidnap you!" he declared.

"Your coming tomorrow yeah?" she asked.

"Try and keep me away. Gotta return your car anyway!" he said.

"See you tomorrow Alice." he said and blew her a kiss. He started the car and drove away, as he turned the corner he gave her a quick wave.

She walked into her house. Closed her front door and leaned against it. Before this went any further she HAD to tell Danny about Lexi! Then pray he doesn't hate her for keeping them apart.

She checked on her baby and noticed her sprawled on her back. She then walked into her bedroom and took out Danny's eternity ring. She placed it on her finger and was surprised it still fit. She took the other ring from her pocket and placed it in it's box and in her wardrobe. He could have that back when he came for his stuff. She should never have accepted his proposal but that was history now, Danny had made her see sense and now they were back together. She set her alarm for 3 o'clock. Lexi would be up for Christmas soon and she would have to get up early to set up. She was so excited to see Danny tomorrow. She just hoped everything didn't blow up in her face!

**A/N ok they r back together :) bt he still doesn't know bowt Lexi :( **

**A/N 2 the song i included is jst one of the best songs eva written it's jamestown story forgotten if you wanna watch it on youtube aww its jst lovely!**

**hpe ur enjoying my story and as always plse review :) x**


	14. Christmas Day

Danny awoke early the next morning. He checked his phone. He had plenty of texts wishing him a merry Christmas. He had one off Alice, he checked the time it had been sent at 11 last night, saying she missed him and loved him and was so happy that they were together and that was the best present she'd ever had. He smiled he was happy too, but there something niggling at him. Like something was going to happen and he and Alice were gonna end up further apart than ever. He pushed away his melancholy thoughts. The only thing that he couldn't forgive was if she left him again and she had promised him she wasn't leaving so there it was he was just being paranoid! He rang his mum.

"Hello mum, how are you today?" he asked happily.

"Abit peaky son but I'll be fine. How are you?" she asked weakly.

"I'm good mum really good. Did I tell you that me and Alice went to the same university?" he asked.

"No you didn't are you ok with that?" his mother was in protective mode.

"Yeah I'm fine mum. She hasn't changed but at the same time it's different." he said

"Be careful son. I don't want you hurt again!" she warned. She'd heard the tone of her son's vice. He was in love with her again. This was the only person he spoke about like that with that tone. He sounded so up like he was high. He'd been crushed when she'd left and it had taken him a while to get over it when she'd left him before, she'd been so worried!

"Mum I just called to wish you a merry Christmas and tell you that I love you." he said softly.

"I know baby. Merry Christmas to you too. And I know I don't have to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you!"

"Yeah I do mum. You sound tired." he commented.

"I am a little." she answered.

"Give me a text later when your feeling better and I'll ring you." he told her.

"I will son. Love you." she told him.

"Sleep tight mum." he told her.

She disconnected the call and he jumped in a quick shower. He then jumped into her car and drove to Alice's. He liked this car it handled like a dream! It was a little silver Vauxhall Corsa. He parked her car and hurried to her front door. He was impatient to see her. He knocked. Alice answered and closed the door behind her. She walked into his arms and kissed him hungrily.

"So last night wasn't a dream then." he murmured.

She smiled. "No. but we really need to talk later!" she said.

He kissed her again, slower and deeper. He then said. "C'mon they'll wonder where we are."

We twined his fingers with hers and he noticed his ring on her finger and her engagement ring gone. He smiled at the gesture.

"It should never have been taken off! I should never have left you. We'll talk later though yeah!" she said and caressed his face.

They walked back in the house and he pressed a kiss to her hand before he dropped it. They then walked into the living room. Mrs Carr was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shauna was curled upon a chair falling asleep. Lexi was sat in the middle of the floor queen of it all. Surrounded by boxes of all shapes and sizes. Toys scattered all over the floor. Dress up sets and make up everywhere.

"Hey Danny, I need your help!" Alice said sweetly. "There's toys that need assembled."

"I knew you had motive for getting me down here!" he told her.

"Too right I learned last year to have a man around. I cook you build." she said to him.

Mrs Carr looked at them from above the novel Alice had bought her. She saw the heated looks that passed between the two of them. She also noticed that Alice wasn't wearing her engagement ring but a long ago ring that Danny bought for her. He was such a handsome young man and he fit well with Alice. She thought.

Danny took his coat off. He wore black jeans and plain white long sleeve top which had a small pattern sewed on. He had his white lactose trainers on.

"Hey Danny nice…. Trainers." she laughed. He did too.

He sat with Lexi. "Ok sunshine. What do you want to build first?" he asked.

"My Wendy house." she said and pointed to a set of poles which stood precariously. He gave a hard blow and they fell over.

Alice shrugged at his look.

"C'mon Lexi I bet you and me can build it better."

She crawled over and sat on his knee. Danny squashed a moment of shock as she settled. He smiled and Alice just melted. He had the instructions in his hand. Alice just watched as Danny leaned his head in and spoke softly to Lexi. He pointed to pictures too. Every so often she would nod or get up and get him a pole. After 5 minutes it was assembled. He hi-5'd Lexi.

"Teamwork!" he said proudly and grinned. Lexi smiled her baby grin back at him.

"Aw there was something so sweet about watching a father and daughter fall in love. The bonding is so cute he was going to be the best father. When she could finally get the courage up to tell him about his daughter! Did she have to tell him about Josh though? Couldn't Lexi just be Danny's? No-one would know except her and Shauna and she knew Shauna wouldn't tell him! Lexi already looked and acted liked him so there was a good chance she was his anyway so what could it hurt? After a few minutes she realised she couldn't do that to him, it wasn't fair to let him think that a child was his even when there's a chance she's not! And lies always come back to haunt you sooner or later. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the oven. She pulled out the chicken she was cooking. It was huge! She flipped it over and put the foil back over. She heard the door open and Danny walk into the kitchen. She bent down and put the chicken back in the oven to finish cooking. She stood back and lifted the lid from the potato's. Danny snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and neck.

"Mmmm something smells tempting!" he said.

"Well you'll have to wait. It'll be ready in a hour and a half." she replied.

"I'm not talking about food." he whispered to her.

Alice's blood soon felt like the water in the potato pan. Bubbling and boiling away.

She placed the lid back on the pan, he spun her and kissed her. "It's hell having to restrain myself. I love just being able to kiss you whenever I feel like it! It worse now because I have the taste of you on my tongue and I remember the little sounds you made when we were together!" he carried on whispering erotically in her ear. Each thing he said more seductive than the last. Alice swore when he finished even her hair was blushing. She felt hot all over her body.

Danny pulled away and looked at her pink face and flushed cheeks.

"Ok my work here is done!" he said chuckling. He walked to the fridge. "Princess Lexi wants a drink and her wish is my command!" he said.

"You'll spoil her!" Alice told him.

"Well her father isn't here to so I will until he is!" he replied softly.

Alice felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Danny grabbed a carton of ribena. "So when can I next get you alone for another kiss?" he asked enclosing her in his arms and kissing her softly. His eyes twinkled.

"I'll give you a shout." she told him.

"When?" he asked impatient.

"How bout an hours time?" she suggested.

"Too long but 'I'll take it if it's all you've got" and kissed her passionately. "That'll tide me over. Yeah right who am I kidding?" he laughed.

"See you in an hour." she said.

"Lets sync out watches yeah!" he said seriously.

Alice laughed.

"1 minute down, 59 to go." he said before he walked back in the living room.

"Your incorrigible!" she said.

"No." he told her simply. "Just young and in love."

He walked through the door and she heard him say. "There you are sunshine."

Alice just stood there hand over her heart and waited for it to return to normal rhythm. She walked back into the living room grinning like an idiot.

(X)

Danny was sat on the floor when he remembered his presents.

"Shauna!" he said.

"Go away tired." she replied and covered her face.

"Shauna Blossom Carr." he teased.

She opened her eyes. "There is no call for using my full name!" she turned to her mum who was grinning hard. "And you!" she said her voice laced with disgust. "How dare you tell him my middle name. I thought we agreed years ago that it didn't exist!" she said in jest.

"Ahem." he said.

"O" her eyes flicked over to Alice and he shook his head imperceptibly.

She then walked from the room grumbling that her dream had just got to the good bit! Alice laughed and Mrs Carr rolled her eyes. She returned with a festive bag and tossed it to Danny.

"Can I sleep now with no interruptions?" she asked sarcastically and plopped herself back on the chair and relaxed.

"If I need you I'll yell." he said loudly.

Shauna checked Lexi wasn't looking and gave him the finger - he laughed at her.

"I love you too dear!"

He passed the bag over to Lexi. He whispered to her. "Don't tell no-one but I saw Santa leaving these for you at my house last night. I asked him to bring them here coz Danny's silly and forgets things. Santa's our little secret though ok!" he said seriously.

She nodded and painted a cross over her heart then placed her finger over her mouth seriously.

Lexi then looked at Alice who said. "Go on then."

She beamed at Danny and pulled a square narrow box from the bag. She ripped off the wrapping and turned it over. She squealed when she saw it. It was a complete set of miniature fairies complete with changeable outfits and wings! Her face lit up.

"Aw Mr Danny thank you thank you thank you!" she jumped up and down the launched herself in his arms and kissed his cheek repeatedly. He wrapped his arms around her small body and gave her a tender hug.

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. "Thank you Mr Danny." she whispered in his ear.

He smiled at the little girl. "Why don't we drop the Mr and make it just Danny yeah?" he said.

"Ok Danny." she said softly and smiled shyly. God she was the image of her mother with that shy tone and soft smile.

Alice smiled at him like a lovesick fool. He looked at her in return. The heated looks that passed between them were scorching.

"Oh brother get a room!" Shauna muttered.

**A/n aw the cuteness bt it really cnt last 4eva or can it? keep readin and review please x**


	15. Christmas part 2

Dinner had came and went. He'd been unable to get his kiss coz Lexi was his new best friend and shadow. He didn't mind though this child was the most enchanting little girl ever. She just enthralled him and when she spoke sometimes he found himself hanging on her every word. She just hypnotised and mesmerised him. She had the funniest sense of humour which matched his completely. She laughed when he was talking about when he picked mummy up and threw her in the sea.

Lexi was on his knee with her fairies. This was the only thing she'd played with since she opened it. She was flagging though. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, turned her head slightly so it rested on his chest and closed her eyes. She smiled softly and sighed. He leaned back slightly so she could get comfortable and she wiggled till she found her perfect spot then stilled.

Danny got a lump in his throat at the little girls trust. Alice came in from doing dishes and saw the look on Danny's face. He was clearly besotted with their daughter. She just wanted to blurt the truth out but she was so scared that she'd just got him back and she was going to lose him again! He noticed her and their eyes met and held. She could of swore his eyes were glistening slightly.

"You always were a comfy pillow." Alice joked.

He smiled as he remembered the first time she said that to him.

She walked up ad picked Lexi up. He felt bereft for a second. Lexi started whimpering.

"Here." he stood up and took her into his strong arms. She found a comfortable place of his shoulder.

Aw her baby girl was in love for the first time!

Danny grinned widely. "I've got the knack!" he said proudly. He carried her upstairs to her room and laid her down softly on her bed. Alice stood at her door. She whimpered again. He smoothed the hair from her forehead and leaned in close. "It's ok sweetie. Dad-nny's here" he whispered. He hoped Alice hadn't heard the slip! He'd nearly called himself daddy! He wished he was her daddy. This little girl was so enchanting. She already owned his heart, her sweetness and innocence were refreshing. She was just adorable! Her mother owned his heart too. She always had, from that moment at the school all those years ago.

"You ok Danny?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just think about how you stole my heart all those years ago. And your daughters did the same in the same amount of time. You had me at hello!" he said and walked out of her room. They stood and looked at Lexi. Admired the daughter they'd made together.

"She's so beautiful!" he murmured.

Alice smiled "Yeah she is." Alice agreed.

"So is her mother!" he said and looked at her. Alice looked at him. "Yep definitely beautiful!" he reiterated.

She grabbed is hand and pulled him into her bedroom. She closed the door and swore when she realised they didn't have a lock. She moved her bedside cabinet in front of the door. She then pushed Danny down on the bed and kissed him.

"I have the biggest feeling of de ja vu!" he declared and laughed.

"This is going to happen eventually Danny. Just go with it!" she murmured and kissed him softly on the mouth.

He smiled and kissed her back. "But I don't want to rush you." he said playing along.

They knew they sounded daft but they couldn't help themselves.

"This thing is going to consume us." she replied.

That was the truth. It had always been like this between them like a red hot fire burning out of control. They kissed each other passionately and were overcome by the flames of desire.

(X)

They lay in each others arms. Alice had to get up. He held on to her tightly.

"Danny there's nothing more I'd like to do then lie here with you but my little girl will wake soon." she said abit stiffly.

Danny frowned. "Alice?" he asked. What was wrong with her? "You ok honey?"

She smiled at him softly. He was at on the bed watching her pulled on her clothes. She nodded and went over and kissed him. He pulled her so he was lying down and she was over him.

"I'm fine Danny. What we shared was wonderful! I know what's worrying you but you don't have too. I swear to you on my baby's life that I will never leave you again. I promise you!"

Didn't mean he wouldn't leave her though! She thought climbing off him. She really should have told him about Lexi before sleeping with him but she instigated it and they'd lost control. Story of their relationship!

"Alice. You know we've repeated history." he said.

She was confused. "Huh?"

"Birth control or lack of it." he said.

She shook her head. "I'm on the pill." she said simply. "You're the only one who gets me so far gone that I don't think about condoms so there's nothing else either!" she said honestly.

He knew what she was alluding to.

He pulled on his jeans and snapped the button. "Same here." he paused "I'm on the pill too!"

She looked over. Her blue eyes twinkled with humour. "Am only joking Hun, I generally use condoms all the time too." he said.

She moved the cabinet back as he pulled on his t-shirt. "Like that cabinet would have kept anyone out." she wobbled it. "Better to have than not though!"

"When are we going to tell people about us?" he asked.

"Well Mrs Carr and Shauna already know. They realised when they saw my hand." she told him and wiggled her finger which held the ring.

"What about Lexi?" he asked.

"She'll be crushed when she finds out I'm not marrying Ryan. She loves him like a father. She also loves you too though which is good. But she still won't understand why I'm not marrying him. To her love is black and white. You wither love someone or you don't." Alice said.

"We'll give her a wedding." He took a step forward. "You say Lexi loves me and you love me too, then marry me Alice. Take my name give Lexi my name. I never stopped wanting or missing you. Let me be Lexi's father and your husband. Marry me." he repeated softly looking in her eyes.

Danny saw the shock on Alice's face.

God Danny was proposing, this was the thing she'd dreamed about for years. So why wasn't she jumping up and down? It hit her! She realised he hadn't said I love you! He obviously didn't realise he hadn't said it.

"I'm sorry Danny I can't marry you." she said.

Hurt marred his handsome features.

Shit! "Look Danny I didn't mean it like that." She caressed his face and sat down on the bed with him. "I love you Danny I really do but there's still stuff we don't know about each other. I mean aren't we going to quickly for this?"

"No actually I don't! My feelings have survived the years apart. We're the same people and whatever we don't know we'll learn! Whatever secrets there are then we'll work through them. They won't kill us or tear apart what we've got." He was alluding to the reason she left all those years ago.

When he looked at her like that with such passion in his eyes, with such conviction in his voice she almost believed him. Almost believed that he won't hate her for keeping him apart from his daughter.

"Tell me your secret." he coaxed.

She looked into his eyes. She didn't want them to turn on her with anger and hear angry words spill from his voice. He need to know though. She took a deep breath and a lone tear slid down her cheek. "Look about that day." Pause. "God this is hard! Look Lexi she's…"

Lexi walked through the bedroom door rubbing her eyes. Hair sticking up every which way like her fathers did. "She's here so we'll have to talk later." she finished.

What both people didn't realise that later on wouldn't come as Alice received news that killed her and Danny was devastated!

**A/N dun dun dunnnnnn, ooo wot it this news they r talking about? hmmm?**


	16. Revelation and Heartbreak

It was 9 o'clock and Lexi didn't want to go to bed.

"NO!" she shouted at her mum.

O what had happened to Alice's lovely agreeable laid back child?

"It is past your bed time so your going to bed!" Alice said sternly.

"NO!" she shouted again.

Alice hated when Lexi was like this. She dug her heels in and was as stubborn as a mule.

"Right unless you get yourself up those stairs in 5 seconds Danny's fairies are going to disappear. You've been warned Alexis!"

Her face turned thunderous. "I know where you put 'em!" she replied insolently.

Alice had had enough! "Right Lexi you've pushed me far enough!" Alice picked her up around her waist and carried her to her room.

Lexi kicked and screamed. "No I'm not going to bed I'm not tired!" she yelled.

Alice put her feet on the floor of her room. "Bed!" she said sternly.

Lexi's eyes narrowed. "No!" she repeated.

God give me strength! I was never this bad was I mum she wondered.

Worse a voice in her mind answered.

Alice tried a different tactic. "You wanna story?" she asked.

Lexi walked over to her bookshelf and picked up a book and then threw it on the floor.

Alice shook her head, walked over picked Lexi up again and plopped her on her bed. "You move and…" Alice didn't know what to say. After what she had went through at the hands of her father she knew she wouldn't even threaten Lexi never mind hit her. No child deserves to grow up with the threat of violence over them. You want your child to respect you not be scared of you! "You move and EVERY single fairy will be removed from this house and put in the bin." She looked her daughter in the eyes. "Don't push it Alexis coz it will happen!" Alice warned.

Lexi stuck her tongue out at her.

Alice then got up and left the room. She walked into her room, exhaled loudly and the flopped down on her bed. She was lying face down when Danny joined her.

"She's stubborn like her mum huh?" he asked in amusement when he saw her lying on the bed.

"You have no idea. Trust me to end up with a stubborn child! And she's so confident coz she knows I would never smack her. She just digs her heels in. Arrrrgh!" she yelled into her pillow.

He smiled wider. "Don't worry you're a fantastic mum. You'll find a way!" he said.

She turned to face him. Still lying down. "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

"Oh and here it was coz I'm gorgeous!" he said cockily.

"That too!" she replied.

They heard footsteps. "Alexis Marie if your not in bed bye bye fairies!" Alice yelled and sat up.

"Let me try huh?" he asked.

"It's ok. That child will test the patience of a saint!" she told him.

"I'll be fine. I conquered your stubbornness didn't I. Eventually you were putty in my hands!" he grinned,

"Yeah well you had the advantage. I couldn't resist you. You knew exactly how to get me to do what you wanted. Smile and eyes. She's just like you! You'll think your on top and then somehow you'll be wrapped round her little finger promising her the earth! She really is shameless!" Alice laughed.

Both Danny and Alice missed the comparison she made between Lexi and Danny.

"Na. Haven't met a girl yet who can make me melt!" he said confidently.

"I'll disprove that statement later!" she said seductively.

He walked from the room and appeared at Lexi's door. He saw her stuffing fairies in a drawer. He smiled at her. She was so cute!

"Hey." he said softly.

The look on her face when she seen him standing at her door was one of pure fear. She scrambled into bed. "I'm sorry I'll go to sleep now!" she said her voice trembled with fear.

He walked into her room and knelt by her bed.

She had her eyes closed tightly.

"Lexi what's the matter?" he said and touched her face softly.

She yelped.

"Aw Lexi baby tell Danny what's wrong."

She looked at him her eyes wide. She then whispered. "Your not gonna be mean to me or hit me are you?"

Danny's jaw dropped. "Aw baby of course not." she didn't look convinced. "You wanna hug angel?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, slid from her bed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head burrowed into his t-shirt.

She sat on his lap for a while. She then finally said. "Ryan was mean to me when I wouldn't sleep." she quieted for a second. "Sometimes he would hit me." she then whispered. "He even pulled my hair." a single tear spilled. "I pretended to love him and be a good girl so he would leave me alone!" she declared.

Anger coursed through Danny. His heart pounded with the force of it.

He breathed deeply and rubbed her hair and forehead. He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Danny will not let him do it anymore." Lexi snuggled deeper into his embrace. "You should tell your mummy though." he suggested.

"NO!" she said terrified. Tears spilled in earnest. "He said she won't believe me and that she loved him more. He said I would get taken away and go where naughty girls live! No Danny I don't want to get taken away. Please Danny I'll be good I promise. Don't let them take me away!"

Lexi struggled. He loosed his hold slightly allowing her room to move.

"Lexi Lexi Lexi." he murmured softly. "No-one is going to take you away. I promise you I won't let them! But you know if you tell mummy that bad feeling in your tummy will go away. It'll make you feel better!" he said in his softest voice.

"But he's a policeman. He said he'd put me in jail with all the bad girls and boys if I told!" she said panicked.

Danny expelled a breath. If Danny ever saw this guy he was gonna get it! He vowed.

"He's the one who's been naughty baby. Not you. Mummy will tell you the same as what I've told you. I promise you Lexi nothing bad will happen to you. And Danny doesn't make promises he can't keep." he said solemnly.

She looked at him. "Will you come with me?" she asked.

He nodded. They got up off the floor and he carried her through to Alice's room. Alice looked up as he entered and saw Lexi's tear streaked cheeks and Danny's murderous expression.

She looked between them and was worried. "Lexi honey what's wrong?" she climbed form the bed and opened he arms. She then sat her on the bed and pushed her hair from her eyes. Lexi looked at Danny and he nodded.

He face crumpled. "Mummy don't send me away!" she wailed.

Danny's hands were tight fists in his pocket and he was clenching his teeth. he tried to keep his face normal though. he didn't want Lexi thinking his anger was her fault!

"Aw baby you aren't going anywhere!" she stroked her hair. "Mummy loves you too much. I'd miss you too much too. You're my Lexi baby!"

Lexi looked at her mum awash with tears. She held out her hand and Danny stood by her and held it. He rubbed the back of her hand and her small fingers with his thumb.

"Ryan used to hit me be mean when I wouldn't go to sleep. He said that if I didn't love him or if I told any nasty lies about him hitting me I'd go to jail and never see you or Auntie Shauna again. He said you loved him more than me." Tears spilled. "Don't send me away please I don't wanna go to jail. I'll be a good girl I promise!" she said through sniffles.

"Lexi baby, mummy loves you first of all. Out of everyone in the whole world you're my number one!" Lexi looked at her. "And Ryan is obviously a bad man, your not the bad one baby he is. And I will never send you away ever? Who would play with mummy and make her smile if my Lexi isn't here! No one will ever take you away from me. I promise." She hugged her daughter tightly then asked. "You wanna lie in here with me?" she asked.

Lexi nodded.

Alice lay her daughter down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She then lay beside her and snuggled her close. She sang softly to her and stoked her hair. Lexi's eyes drooped and then closed. alice got Lexi's old baby monitor and set it up in her room. She took the reciever downstairs with her. Her fists clenched. She grabbed her phone and punched in a number.

"You fucking bastard Ryan. I swear to God I will get you for what you've done to my daughter! Watch I'll kill you if you ever go near her again! She told me everything your sick. God there's not a word strong enough to describe how repulsive you are. When I next see you I'm gonna get you!" she warned.

She disconnected then threw her mobile across the room in anger it hit the wall, then the floor and broke into pieces. She grabbed the sink and clutched it till her knuckles were white. Her head hung and she was dragging air into her lungs.

"Why didn't she tell me Danny?" Alice asked. "She had to know that I'd believe her. She had to knew I wouldn't do that to her. She's my baby!"

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "He's a policeman. She beloved he would put her in jail coz that's what policemen do!" he said.

"God if I'd married him her life would have been hell. What sort of mother am I?" she asked in self disgust. "If I was her I'd hate me!"

"No Alice this isn't your fault!" he said.

"I brought him into her life!" she replied angrily. Hating herself.

"Do you blame your mum for what your dad did to you?" Danny asked.

Alice frowned then shook her head. "Of course not. She didn't know he'd do it. If she did she would have took me away!" she then realised what she'd said.

"You didn't know he'd do it." he said softly and spun her so she face him. His phone rang in his pocket but he ignored it. It rang again.

"You'd better get that." she told him.

"No I'm comforting you." he replied still holding her in his strong embrace.

His phone rang again. "Danny that sounds urgent!" she told him.

He pulled it from his pocket. He didn't recognise the number. He picked up.

"Hello - yes this is Daniel Trevanion."

His face went pale. "Oh God!" he said. "Where is she?" pause. "Ok, I'll be straight there!" he said and put the phone down. He walked from the room and looked for his coat.

"Where's my coat?" he yelled.

"Danny what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Have to go!" he said and spotted his coat and pulled it on.

Alice put her hands on his chest and stropped him. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Stop Danny. What's wrong? Remember I'm here!"

He looked at her. "That was my mums best friend. She's in hospital with septicaemia. They think she's going to di.." Danny couldn't say it. "They want me to go and say goodbye!" he said.

"Oh Danny." Alice said and hugged him. "There's no trains today!" she said.

"I know." he replied. "But I have to get down there!"

"I'll drive you!" she said. "I'll sort a bag for Lexi and we'll put her in the back seat. She ran upstairs and threw some clothes in a bag. She then picked up Lexi blanket and all and carried her to the car.

"Sit there with her will you?" Alice asked.

"No I'm driving!" he said.

She tossed Lexi's bag and coat in the car. "Don't think so darling."

Lexi was all strapped in her car seat with her blanket around her and the car heaters on full. Danny was sat beside her. She climbed in the front and started to drive.

"Trust Shauna and mum to go to a Christmas party when we need them eh?" she said.

danny didn't answer he had retreated into a personal place inside himself.

They reached Bristol in record time and she dropped Danny off at the hospital. He gave her his keys and his mums address. Her alarm is my birthday and month. Put Lexi to sleep in my room yeah." he kissed her through the doors open window. "Thanks Alice. I appreciate what you've done!" he said and then strode towards the hospital.

Alice's heart ached for him.

**A/N ok there we are. danny's mum is ill and ryan is a an evil man but most of all how does Alice feel bout being back in Bristol? :/**


	17. Back to Bristol

Alice drove through Bristol. As she was going to his mums new home she incidentally passed his old one. And hers. Josh's face filled her mind. She had no nice memories of that home! She drove by and tried to ignore it! She parked in front of a lovely little two storey house. She lifted her daughter from her car seat and let herself in the house. It was 11oclock and all was quiet in the neighbourhood. But it always had been in Bristol. She carried her daughter upstairs and found Danny's room on the third try. She walked in and was immediately transported back to 5 years ago. It was set up in the same way his old one had been, all of his furnishings were the same. Even the bed. His walls were decorated in a dark blue colour. It should of made the room oppressive but it didn't. She lay her daughter on her fathers bed and she rolled about till she got comfortable. That was the good thing about Lexi, once she went to sleep she would literally sleep through a tornado. It was keeping her still long enough! Alice sat on the floor. She felt wierd sitting in that bed. I mean it sorta freaked her out that her daughter was lying in it and she'd been conceived on there! Well hopefully! She sat with Lexi coz with the conversation they had before if she awoke in a strange place she'd be scared if she was by herself. She rested her head on the mattress and felt herself sleep into a light doze.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Danny was shattered. He walked into his mums house. He got the spare key from his mums friend. He hadn't wanted to disturb Alice and Lexi. God pretty soon they'd be the only family he had left. His mum had survived the night for which he was eternally grateful for. Turns out it wasn't as bad as he thought. Lindsay always had always over dramatised things! But she had been unconscious when he'd got there and on a ventilator!

He walked upstairs and Alice popped her head from the room. She left the door open. He walked in and they spoke softly.

"You ok Danny?" she asked.

Her hair was all mussed and her eyes were only half open.

"Yeah. Mum survived the night so they're hopeful!" he said and hugged her. "You were right Alice. She looked terrible!" he said softly against her shoulder. He sounded like a lost little boy.

"Aw Danny." she said and hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad you're here with me. You'll keep me from doing daft stuff!" he admitted.

"I am too. Whenever you need help I'll always be there. Coz I love you." she replied. "Go on jump in the shower and then get to bed." she told him.

"No, gotta shower then return to hospital." Danny told her.

"If anything happens they'll phone and I promise to wake you. Just for a couple of hours yeah." she said and caressed his face. "This is non negotiable you know." she lowered her voice. "I'll chain you to the bed if I have too."

"If I must!" he said and kissed her.

A small voice broke their kiss.

"Mummy why you kissing Danny?" Lexi asked sleepily.

"Uh oh Busted!" Danny declared.

They both took a step back and looked at Lexi. Her eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"Go get your shower." she said. "Then get to bed. I'll take Lexi out for breakfast!" she told him.

"No need plenty of stuff here to eat!" he said and kissed her again. He then left the room.

Lexi had the dreamiest look on her face. Imagining princes saving damsels in distress. Danny had promised to save her from Ryan. So he was her prince!

Lexi looked around and then frowned. "Where are we mummy?" she asked.

"Honey we are at Danny's mums house. She got poorly last night and Danny needed to see her. You were asleep and we drove down."

"Is she feeling better now?" Lexi asked.

"Dunno baby." she said honestly.

"Will she go to heaven like nana." Lexi said.

"We hope not baby."

"Is Danny your boyfriend?" Lexi asked sweetly.

Alice crinkled her forehead and sat down on the bed. They were older now and boyfriend seemed like such a tame word for what she felt for him. "Well mummy is not marrying Ryan anymore." Alice told her. "And we're friends that are a boy and a girl. I do like Danny and he likes me too. Are you ok with that?" she asked.

Lexi nodded. "So is he your boyfriend?" she repeated.

"Well yeah I suppose you could call him that." Alice admitted. "C'mon lets get you changed and phone nana. She'll be worried."

She walked from the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Danny can I lend your mobile to phone Shauna she'll be worried."

"Sure." Danny yelled over the spray of the shower. "Its in my coat."

She sat Lexi down with scrambled eggs and milk with a slice of toast. She rang Shauna.

"Lo." Shauna said groggily.

"Hey Shauns it's Alice.

"Mum." she said. "it's Alice."

She heard a clatter and then Mrs Carr grabbed the phone. "Christ mum not so loud my heads killing and I told you she'd be fine." she heard Shauna say.

"Alice are you and Lexi ok?" she asked worriedly. "God I've been so worried we came home to an empty house. I didn't know what to think!"

Alice laughed softly. "No mum we're both fine. Danny's mum was rushed into hospital last night. I just put Lexi in the car and came down. It was urgent." Alice said softly.

"Oh is he ok?" Mrs Carr asked.

"He's holding up well. She has cancer and developed septicaemia." Alice told her. "If you need to get in touch with me ring this number either first thing in the morning or last at night. My phone is temporarily out of use. O and take Shauna up to Glasgow with you if you can. I found out some unpleasant stuff about Ryan and I don't want her alone with him if he shows up!" Alice said.

"Ok Alice you take care of your self Lexi and Danny. He'll need you at the moment. You remember what is was like." she said softly.

"Yeah I do. You take care down there too mum." she said.

"I like hearing you call me that Alice." Mrs Carr said.

Alice smiled. "I dunno why it took me so long. It wasn't because of my mum she wouldn't mind coz she loves you too. Probably scared Shauna would beat me up!" Alice laughed and so did Mrs Carr.

"Talk to you later. Give my Lex a big kiss for me yeah!" Mrs Carr said and disconnected.

Danny walked into the kitchen looking far too handsome white shorts and t-shirt.

"Thought I told you to go to bed!" Alice said.

He stood behind Lexi. "Got lonely!" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Lexi turned and looked at him. "Aw Danny you should of said I could have brought Ruffy and he baby for you. You wouldn't get lonely then." Lexi said.

Alice smiled. "It's her favourite teddy. The one you won me at the beach 5 years ago."

A while ago Alice had told Lexi that her father had won it for her. She wondered whether that was why she doted on it.

"It's ok sunshine. I only came down coz I need a drink." he said and ruffled her hair.

He walked over to the sink.

"How's your mum?" Alice whispered.

He looked at her.

"She's had surgery to drain the infected fluid and she on a drip to replace what she's lost. She's also on a ventilator as a precaution. They giving her antibiotics intravenously. They're optimistic though."

"I hope she's going to be ok." Alice said.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Me too!"

"Right I'm off to bed!" he said.

"You want me to drive you to hospital later?" she asked.

"No your ok honey."

"Well I'll be pottering around the house anyway." she told him.

"Sleep tight Danny" Lexi said.

"Thanks sunshine!" he said and kissed her head.

He left the room.

"Mummy I think Danny loves us!" Lexi said simply,

He did now but what about when he found out the truth?

(X)

Alice and Lexi had been in the house all day. She hated that she was back in Bristol. She didn't feel at all comfortable here. She felt like a prisoner in the house. Frightened to leave incase monsters of the past reappeared! This place held the worst memories she had. At the same time it held some of the best too. All of the ones with Danny. He'd went to bed for an hour but didn't look like he'd been asleep. His hair was all rumpled and his eyes were heavy. They were full of emotion when he looked at her though. After kissing her a few times and playing with Lexi he'd reluctantly left for the hospital. He'd handed Lexi his mums DS console and also got out his Wii for Lexi. The games unfortunately weren't anything Lexi was interested in. Lexi of course not used to being cooped indoors all day was cranky and irritable.

"Lexi be a good girl and I'll take you to the park tomorrow ok." Alice said.

She could tell by Lexi's attitude she'd been gearing up for a argument. She went back to playing on Mario Kart.

Danny walked in as she was making tea. His face was creased in smiles. He walked in picked her up swung her around and then kissed her deeply. "She was awake when I arrived. Talking lucidly too!" he said.

He walked over to Lexi picked her up swung her around then held her in his arms.

"Is your mummy ok Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said and smiled. He then blew a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled.

"My nana helped!" she said seriously. "I talked to her and asked her to make your mummy better. Everybody needs their mummy!" she declared.

Danny hugged her. "You helped loads and I love you for it!" he said. This child was sweeter than sugar!

He felt upbeat and happy. His mum was abit better and he had his own little family right here!

"You hungry?" Alice asked. "There's a pizza in the oven."

"Me and mummy made it from scratch!" Lexi said proudly.

Danny looked at Alice.

"Not a word!" she whispered and grinned. "We were bored!" she hissed.

He kissed her. I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

"Lexi is going to bed soon. You mind if I bath her?" Alice asked.

Danny shook his head. "God Alice like you have to ask! Towels are in the airing cupboard in the spare room. That's where you'll be sleeping by the way. Lexi can have my room and I will sleep on the sofa!" he declared. "I'm used to it." he told her and winked.

"Erm no way Danny. Me and Lexi can bunk up in the spare room and you can have you room." she said.

No you and Lexi stay in my room. It's warmer. The radiator is dodgy in the spare room!" he said worriedly. "Can't let my little angel getting cold." he said affectionately as his eyes rested on Lexi.

"I'll go get our pizza. Lex why don't you and Danny go wash your hands for tea?" Alice told them.

**A/N filler chappie. all is going well but cn all this lovely danice cuteness last? hpe so x review please x go on press the button u know u want too x :D**


	18. Fractures?

Later that night Lexi was asleep in bed. Danny and Alice were cuddled up on the sofa listening to music softly. He got up and placed a CD in the player and skipped a few songs. He went over lay back down with her. Her back was against his chest and his hands rested on her stomach. He waited to see if she recognised the song. It started and she smiled. "You remembered?" she asked.

"Of course this song was your song for me. How could I forget. I'm tailor made for you remember!" he said and kissed her head.

Tailor made by Colbie Caillat played. Alice loved this song so much!

"Why'd your mum move?" Alice asked softly.

"Her and dad were going to foster, eventually adopt a child. They were still young. They wanted to have the spare room and they got a good price for the old house. It was enough to pay for this one. Dad fixed it up it was quite battered when they bought it! Of course dad died and mum decided she didn't want to foster or adopt without him!" he said.

"Sorry Danny. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Alice said

He smiled. "They weren't bad. I remember when I was in the loft with dad and he went through the ceiling in my bedroom. He missed the beam and his foot went straight through the plaster!" he chuckled. "If the social workers had heard the swear words from him that day they wouldn't of been allowed to foster believe me. He'd stopped working away before he died. We got really close!" he said quietly.

Alice sat in silence and waited for him to start talking. She hated when people used to rush her when her mum died!

"At least my mums ok!" he said. "She had her last bout of Chemo too!" he said.

"I'm happy she's awake and hopefully she'll get better!" Alice said.

"Yeah me too!" he replied.

His arms tightened around her waist and his hand rested on the place his child had grew 5 years ago. He rubbed her stomach absently.

"You ever think of having any more kids?" he asked.

"One day." she replied. "If I found the right man."

"Is the right man here with you?" he hinted.

"Could be!" she replied. "Maybe one day."

He smiled. "Lexi is precious isn't she." he said.

"Yeah she is!" she replied.

"Your lucky to have her." he said.

"She was hard work too Danny. I was 17 and a single mother living alone. And far too proud to admit that I needed help! Mrs Carr begged me to let her take her just for one night so I could catch up on sleep but I refused. Didn't want anyone thinking I palmed her off on people whenever I could. She didn't start watching her till she was 2 years old." Alice told him.

"You were 17 and a single mum? You must of fell pregnant not long after you left me then!" he said.

She was just about to tell him when he said it doesn't matter. He spun her around and kissed her thoroughly. He knew what he was doing. He had deliberately asked her if she wanted more kids. His mum had spoke to him. Told him to be careful. Didn't want to see him hurt if Alice left again. He'd then decided to sort of make it harder for her to leave him. He knew she'd left her pills at home in Cambridge. He and Alice were hopefully going to make a baby tonight then he'd know she'd never leave him again! He knew he was being sneaky and a complete asshole but she'd promised him she wasn't leaving anyway - So who cares if they made a baby tonight? They loved each other and they loved Lexi. If she got pregnant they'd get married and live happily ever after! He kissed her deeper.

"Danny what you doing?" she asked against his lips.

"Seducing you." he replied. "How'm I doing?" he asked.

"Pretty well!" she said breathlessly, "But we should stop my pi…." he cut off what she was about to say with another blistering kiss. He knew the second she gave herself up to the passion. He smiled softly. Her body was warm and soft. Curvy in all the right places. He pulled her upstairs to the spare room and lay her on the bed before she regained some sense and stopped him. He slowly inched his hand slowly up her t-shirt and traced the side of her stomach up past her rib cage. All the curves and hills and valleys on her body with the tip of his finger. Her skin was charged and electrified. He slowly lifted her top and removed it, then his own. He kissed her all over face, her neck then down her stomach. Alice breath was coming in short shallow pants. He opened the button to her jeans the same time she opened the button to his. Her eyes were heavy lidded with passion. The rest of their clothes seemed to melt away and they were lost together in the turbulent ocean of love.

(X)

Alice lay in the spare room with Danny. "God Danny we shouldn't of done that!" was the first thing out of her mouth.

He frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "We're both adults and knew what we're doing!"

"Coz we don't have birth control and we're back in the same situation we were 5 years ago!" she told him. How could he be so calm about this? It was Christmas so God knows when she'd be able to get some more pills and none of the sexual health places were open! God she could end up pregnant again. Now that would be a mistake! She sat up.

"It was one time Alice!" he said.

He didn't realise but that was all it had took for Lexi!

"Danny we've been stupid!" she said.

She stood up and pulled on her t-shirt and jeans.

"Is the thought of having my child so abhorrent to you?" he asked angrily.

She glared at him. "Is that what you think?" she asked. "Danny I've already got one child and I'm at University. I haven't got time for myself never mind another child!" she told him.

"So that's a yes then!" he said.

"No Danny it's a I haven't got the time." she repeated.

"If you loved me like you say you do you'd want to have a child with me!" he said moodily. "You didn't mind having a child with someone else!"

"O so that's what this is about?" she asked fuming.

"Danny we've been back together 5 minutes. Why are you so obsessed with having a child for?" she asked.

"Coz I knew if I got you pregnant you wouldn't leave me!" he spat at her.

Alice's jaw dropped. "So you planned this?" she asked incredulously. "You knew exactly what you were doing?" she asked in disgust.

He didn't answer just pulled on his clothes.

She looked at him. "You fucking asshole! You know I'm at University!" he took a step towards her but she pushed him away. "That is so fucking sneaky and underhand. I can't even look at you right now." she said and stormed from his bedroom.

Alice walked into her bedroom and grabbed her bedclothes then walked into the bathroom. Deep in thought. She couldn't blame him entirely for what happened. She'd been a willing participant. It was her responsibility as well as his to think of birth control. But if he'd seduced her with that in mind. She shook her head. If he deliberately used her to get her pregnant then that was just wrong! Oh yeah he wanted a child but he couldn't even say he loved her. O she'd noticed that. She said it to him often and he never reciprocated. She hadn't said anything coz she knew when he did say it he would genuinely mean it and of course he had issues with her and the fact that she left him. That sort of stuff took time to get over! But what had happened in the bedroom had nothing to do with love and everything to do with pride. Just coz she already had a child he expected her to have a child with him like some sort of baby making machine. Like hell! The irony of the situation was that very likely he already had the one thing wanted. He just didn't know it! God how could he do that to her? Had he always been like that? No the old Danny wouldn't of done this to her! The old Danny wouldn't of used her love and passion against her! She opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Danny was waiting for her when she emerged.

"I'm sorry Alice. I've been an idiot!" he said contritely.

"Yeah AFTER the fact. So it doesn't matter does it. For all we know your child is already growing and you'll be happy coz I'll be your little baby making machine!" she said angrily.

He shook his head. "No." he said.

"What so you didn't use the fact that I love you against me. Or the fact that you make me lose my head. I agree that it is equally my responsibility to think of birth control but to do that to me. Why would you want to ruin my life?" she asked.

His anger returned. "So having my child would ruin your life then?" he asked.

"NO Danny not specifically your child. Having any child at this time would ruin my life! Danny a baby is a gift. You don't have them to cure your insecurities about your girlfriend leaving you!"

"Well you don't think Lexi ruined your life but my baby would huh? Nice to know how you really feel Alice!" he shouted and walked away from her. She really didn't love him at all. He slammed his door.

Alice let Danny go. She fucking hated Bristol and the first chance she got she was leaving and this time she returned for no-one!

**A/N danny's insecurities comin through there! will danice survive? will he eva forgive alice 4 leavin him will she forgive him 4 trickin her. and most of all is Alice pregnant? hmmmmm - next chappie up soon!**


	19. Circles

Alice couldn't sleep. She left Lexi's door half open and went down to the kitchen. It had been 3 hours since her and Danny's argument. She wanted to make up but she wasn't crawling to him. He'd deceived her, he'd been the sneaky one so he should come and grovel to her! He just didn't understand. He wouldn't have to give up University. She would. He wouldn't have to sit in the house looking after the kids while he was outdoing something he loved - she would have to! She grabbed the dettol and sprayed some on the bench.

This cleaning bit had started when Lexi had been first born. No one knew this but shed had postnatal depression and to take her mind off it she used to sterilise the kitchen. She remembered crying as she wiped counters and Lexi's high chair. Crying as she sterilised Lexi's bottles and toys. She kept a stiff upper lip when Lexi was awake and when she had visitors but inside she felt like she was dying. She used to look at Lexi to and wonder why she loved her, sometimes she'd felt a wave of depression hit her. When that happened she scrubbed and eventually it went away. By the time Lexi was 6 months old she was still feeling a little depressed but she never doubted her love for her daughter! With ever milestone Lexi hit her love for her daughter increased and the pride she felt was indescribable. She wondered if this was what her mum felt when she looked at her. She was getting off the subject here! She wiped the table tops. She was in the dark. She turned the taps on and half filled the sink with warm water. She never filled the sink all the way anymore. Mrs Carr thought she was weird! She should probably turn a light on but if she did that then Danny would know she was down here and she really wasn't ready for Round 3. She hated arguing with him coz she truly did love him and didn't want to lose him! She stood at the sink and washed the few dishes they'd used before bed. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind her arms were held in his one with a pincer grip and he had his other arm around her neck in a stranglehold.

"Whoever you are you better have a good reason for being in my mum's house in the dark!" he whispered coldly. Alice didn't hear him. The blood was roaring in her veins and she struggled. She thought of the water in front of her and grew afraid. No fucking way was she getting dunked again. She struggled harder.

"Get off me you bastard, your not dunking me in that water!" she squeaked through the pressure of her neck. Her self defence finally kicked in. she stomped on his toes with her heel. Her captor swore and loosed his hold long enough for her to get free. She spun and connected with his neck with her arm. She then put on a defensive stance and then realised it was Danny. She almost laughed in relief. It was Danny!

"Jesus Danny you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she declared.

He rubbed his neck where her arm had connected. "You were stood in the kitchen in the dark. What was I supposed to think? I thought you were a robber!" he replied.

"How many robbers do you know that stop and do dishes?" she asked.

"I think you've broken at least 4 of my toes!" he said moodily.

"Na - didn't do it hard enough." she said.

"You mean you could have done it harder?" he asked.

She smiled in reply.

He walked over and turned the light on. "You want some hot chocolate?" he asked. That had always helped her sleep before.

She thought about it then nodded. He didn't look like he was going to bring up their argument and she wasn't going to. She was too tired to argue with him any more tonight.

He sat in front of her waiting for the kettle to boil. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Guess you wanna know why I reacted that way huh? It was abit over the top" she said quietly.

"No it was dark and you were grabbed from behind. What you said was abit weird but you don't owe an explanation to me!" he said.

"My dad shoved my head in a sink full of water." she told him suddenly.

"Oh Alice." he said and rubbed her hands with his. Heat radiated from his palms onto her hands but they still felt cold.

"The house was a state when I arrived from leaving yours. I filled the sink coz I needed clean dishes for my tea you know. He came in shouting the odds coz I'd told Mrs Carr stuff about him. He said I needed to be taught a lesson. Of course he said that after I'd gave him a few choice swear words. After he dunked me I told him to fuck off and he decided to teach me another lesson. He beat me up. Kept repeating that if I kept my mouth shut he'd stop but of course I never did learn! Eventually I shut up. Not before he'd did a number on my face and cracked a few of my ribs. My nose still isn't the same. I knock it slightly now and it bleeds. Courtesy of my wonderful father." She thought about what she was going to say next. She opened her mouth. Then after that…."

Danny shook his head. His green eyes were troubled and in pain. "Alice no. This is killing me! I should of been there to protect you! I should have been there for you!" he said sadly. He got up and engulfed her in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to go through that!" he whispered in her hair. They stood for a long time just holding each other. Danny ruined the moment.

"Look Alice about what happened earlier."

She pulled out of his arms. "I don't wanna talk about that with you!" she said and crossed her arms.

"Alice don't be like that!" he said softly.

"Danny you tricked me! You think a few soft words and a smile and all will be fine again? We'll just fall back into each others arms and off we'll go to bed. What will happen then will you conveniently forget again? Probably coz then we'll be twice as likely to conceive!" she said in disgust.

"That never crossed my mind actually. He replied hurt.

"And yesterday I would of believed you. 5 hours ago I would of believed you but I don't know anymore. Having a child is a joint decision. And you took it out of my hands. God you even had the nerve to ask me if I wanted more kids. Why bother asking me Danny? If you were going to do that anyway. Or was that your way of doing it guilt free? You know what it's not even really about the lack of protection I take as much responsibility as you for that! It's how you planned it, it seems so calculated!" she paused breathing hard and then said. "Ok and say I am pregnant. How does that make me look? We've been together 2 days Danny. Less than 48 hours! And what about if this thing between us fizzles out? Then I'll be left bringing 2 kids up alone!" she said angrily. Her tone had increased the more she spoke.

"You think I'd leave you?" he asked outraged.

"Normally I'd say you'd never leave. Without a moments hesitation but now I don't know. Coz I don't think I know you! Would you leave?" she asked.

"Dammit Alice if your pregnant I'd marry you. We'd be a family, the 4 of us!" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Danny frowned. "What?" he asked puzzled.

"Why would you marry me?" she asked.

"That's a daft question. "I wanna be with you and Lexi forever."

"Wrong answer Danny!" she declared. "Don't you even realise you haven't said you love me yet!" she said.

"Yes I have!" he retorted. "Christmas day when you were seeing to the potato's."

"No Danny you haven't. A woman remembers these things. The first time a man says I love you is special. And you said you were IN love. There's a difference." she said.

"Ok then I love you." he said nonchalantly.

He said the words so easily but he didn't look at her as he said it. He didn't even sound like he meant them. He sounded like he was ordering a plate of chips. O yeah chips please and I love you! she thought.

"Are you happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

She walked up to him. Grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Danny I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I can barely breath when your near. I get chills down my spine when you look at me and I think how lucky that I am that your mine and that you care! I love you so much words really can't describe it, its just like a pressure in my chest and I felt like I'm going to explode from the force of it!" she dropped his hands and took a step back. "That's how I feel!" she said. "You couldn't even look at me when you said it!"

Danny eyes had went a soft liquid green. "Alice I feel like that too." he said.

"Don't lie to me Danny. I'm sick of the bullshit!"

"Well how do you expect me to feel sometimes you left me!" he said angrily.

"And now we're back at the beginning! Right Danny this ends now! If you can't get over what happened then I'm not being with you! A person can only say sorry so many times before it starts to lose meaning! If you wanted me to work through it with you then I would have but no we did what we always do. We patched over the cracks instead of filling them. We pretended everything was ok when actually it wasn't. Thing was I thought you had worked through that stuff but you hadn't! I'm taking Lexi back to Cambridge tomorrow."

Danny panicked. "Look Alice we'll talk tomorrow when we're both calmer and rested don't leave before we've talked please!" he said. "We both don't want to throw away what we've got do we?" he asked.

"Dunno." she replied dismissively and walked away.

(X)

Alice walked upstairs to Danny's room and looked at her daughter spread out over the mattress, she smiled softly. She was grateful for her daughter and didn't think Lexi ruined her life but she had been 17 and alone when she'd been born. While Shauna and Missy were out meeting boys, going clubbing and having fun she'd been stuck in the house waist deep in nappies and college work. Not to mention trying to find time to go to her job too. She had to grow up too quickly and at times felt older than she actually was! And now she could be pregnant again! She looked down at her stomach and wondered. Would it be a boy this time or another girl like Lexi? At least she knew this one would be Danny's. she really didn't like him right now! He'd never been this sly before. She loved him she really did but she wasn't being pushed or manipulated into doing something she didn't want to do. Fair enough if he wanted a child then he could go and find someone else marry them and have 20 kids if he wanted! Her life was too full. She wasn't giving up University and most importantly she wasn't cutting into her time with Lexi! She didn't know why she was worrying anyway. To conceive 2 kids after one time. What were the odds of that? She still felt sick to her stomach though. And wouldn't she have to miss more than 2 pills wouldn't it be like 5 or something? She climbed between the covers and softly placed her hand on her daughters stomach. She felt her soft breathing. She heard Danny walking quietly up the stairs. He was trying to be quiet which meant he made a bigger racket. She thought she heard him stop outside her door. The heard a soft exhale and then a few moments later his door close.

Maybe it was time to face up to some facts here Alice. The big fat one that was staring her right in the face! They weren't good together. They had chemistry and were definitely attracted to each other. That's what had got them in trouble in the first place. Maybe when they were kids they mistaken sexual attraction for love and they were riding on the memory of old feelings? Attraction means nothing at the end of the day, it's so misleading! And as for chemistry she'd heard once that when you met a man you were attracted to it was all about chemical reactions in your body. Basically chemicals going wild. Propagation of the species sort of thing, making a woman attracted to a man. She turned over and tried to sleep but it remained elusive.

**A/N i know it's taking ages for danny to find out about lexi but there is a reason for that. he will find out very soon. promise. :) review please and thanks 4 reading :)**


	20. Shocks

Lexi woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Alice wasn't in the best of moods.

"C'mon Lex tell mummy what you want for breakfast." Alice asked. They were sat at the breakfast table.

"I want ice-cream!" Lexi said playfully.

O God she had her Danny head on this morning. She so didn't want to deal with this miniature Danny today.

"Alexis." Alice said.

"I want chocolate cake." she said grinning.

"Ok Lex, you can have toast!" Alice said and popped a couple in the toaster.

"Toast is boring!" she said moodily. Her eyes flashed.

God could she sound any more like her father with that tone?

"Well that's what your getting. I gave you a chance to pick and you were silly."

Lexi glared at her mother and crossed her arms in a huff.

Danny walked into the kitchen. Lexi ran to him. He picked her up.

"What's up sweetie?" he asked.

"Danny mummy is giving me toast for breakfast. Toast is boring!"

He walked over to a cupboard still holding her and pulled out a bowl filled it with sugar puffs then went to the fridge and poured in some milk. He then carried Lexi and the bowl over to the table and sat her down.

"There you go angel." he said and ruffled her hair. Lexi smiled and dug in.

The toaster popped the same time Alice's frayed temper snapped. He hadn't just did that had he? He so hadn't just went above her head!

She walked over and whispered to him angrily. "What the hell have you just done?"

She looked at Lexi who smiled at her victoriously. That angered her more. She was so pissed!

"I gave Lexi her breakfast. She didn't want toast!" he whispered back.

"You went against what I said Danny. You can't do that. Did you see the look she gave me? She played us off against each other and she won! If I tell her something I need to know that you'll back me, if you don't what's the point in having boundaries with her coz you do the opposite of everything I say! You probably did that deliberately after what I said last night!" she hissed.

"Is this where you say I have no right doing that coz I'm not her father?" he asked. His eyes sparked with suppressed frustration. "You don't wanna marry me but you'll gladly play happy family's pretending with me huh? Am I a convenient replacement father for until someone else comes along?"

"First of all I wouldn't say to you your not her father. Not in front of her. And second the rest I'll discuss when little ears are gone! I have no shouting or angry words around my daughter! she told him icily. "O and by the way I never said I wouldn't marry you I said that you wanted to get married for the wrong reasons. I love you Danny - of course I'd marry you just not for the reasons you gave though!" she said and walked away.

"Fine I'll just leave then shall I coz we both know what will happen if I stay!" he said and walked away. 10 minutes later the front door slammed.

"Mummy do you and Danny not love each other anymore?" Lexi asked softly.

"Eat your breakfast baby." she replied to her daughter softly.

Alice checked in Lexi's bag for her clothes. She was going to have to either wash what they had or go home. Well the latter was definitely what she wanted! She just didn't want to deal with him anymore. She knew she hated Bristol! Now Bristol represented all bad memories coz this was the last place she and Danny would be together as a couple. If they shared a daughter then they'd be combined as parents but she didn't know if them being a couple anymore was feasible, especially with Lexi. She didn't want her daughter to have a messed up head coz her parents argued all the time

"We're going home today Lexi." Alice said.

"We waiting for Danny to come home then going?" she asked.

"No baby. Danny is staying here with his mum. We're going home by ourselves." Alice replied.

"Is it my fault that you and Danny don't love each other anymore. Is it coz I was silly at breakfast."

"Aw baby mummy and Danny do love each other still but sometimes adults need to stay apart. It's not your fault though ok. We both love you loads." she said and kissed her head.

"Can we go to the park first before we go?" Lexi asked.

"Baby it's a long drive home." Alice said.

"Aw please you promised!" Lexi pleaded.

Alice relented. "After dinner then. Now lets go get ready and brush your hair ok. And we'll only be there for an hour!" she said.

(X)

Alice sat on the bench in the park watching her daughter play with another girl. Lexi had just walked over and asked her to play. She had no fear to do things like that. She was so confident! They were sat under the slide in their pretend house. Before the other little girl had arrived she'd pushed Lexi on the swings and helped her climb up the chain climbing frame. Of course Alice had been forgotten when this other little girl had shown up. She wasn't bothered she loved watching her while she played with other children. She glowed. Her eyes were animated and she looked happy. Maybe if she was pregnant this child would be a blessing so Lexi had someone at home to play with? She had to look on the bright side. It wasn't the baby's fault if she was pregnant. It was hers and Danny's fault and she knew that she'd love the baby. She'd just have to put off university for a few years or maybe go part time.

2 hours had passed and she didn't want to tell Lexi that they had to go but they did have a long drive and she didn't want a angry confrontation with Danny before she left.

"C'mon Lexi we need to go home!" Alice said.

"But mummy." Lexi pleaded.

"Ok 5 more minutes then we're going!" Alice relented.

10 minutes passed.

"Ok Lex we have to go now. Say goodbye to your friend." she said.

"Bye Alesha." Lexi said and smiled. She then held her mums hand and walked along the streets.

"When mum was younger she played football on that field with Shauna and Danny you know." she said pointing to a grassy field. She remembered the jealousy too when Shauna had kissed him. She wished she only had those problems now. At the time those problems had been the worst thing in her life. It was funny how life changes.

"Really?" lexi asked.

"We were all friends when we were 15 we played lots of games." Alice said remembering better times.

"15's big isn't it mummy." Lexi said.

"Compared to you yes it's very big!" she said. "Your friend was nice." Alice said and looked at her daughter.

"We played mummies and daddies and babies. She was the mammy and I was the baby. Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Of course baby." she said looking down at her.

"Promise you won't tell!" Lexi said.

Alice nodded solemnly.

"I pretended Danny was my daddy. I pretend he's my daddy when we play in the house. He'd make a good daddy wouldn't he?" lexi asked.

Alice got a lump in her throat. She really had deprived her daughter of something special. She looked at her. "Aw baby…." she started and walked into fairly short well built man.

Alice raised her head.

"Sor…" the word died on her tongue. She'd know those cold blue eyes anywhere. Her hand flew to her mouth. She felt sick. O no not again! She thought and her hand flew from her mouth to her flat stomach.

"Well hello Alice!" Josh said.

**A/N josh wasn't originally going to be in this story but it just sorta fit. everything is about to cum crashin down on alice! keep readin :)**


	21. Secrets and lies

"Well hello Alice!" Josh said. "And whose this?" he asked motioning to Lexi. He went to ruffle her hair but Alice pushed her behind her.

"I'm Lexi." she said grinning. Her head had popped from behind her mums legs.

"Lexi!" Alice said sharply.

Josh bent down. "Hi Lexi I'm Josh." he said smiling. "An old friend of your mums." he pout emphasis on the word friend.

Alice put her hand on his chest and pushed him so he fell on his back on the path. "Keep the hell away from my daughter Josh! She doesn't need to know people like you!" she hissed.

"O your daughter. Is she not mine too?" he asked. "Are you sure?" he goaded.

She felt sick. God she looked at him and saw her daughter 's face in his! "NO! She's not yours." Who the hell was she trying to convince Josh or herself.

"No guessing who her daddy is then." he looked at Lexi. "Her eyes give her away she's Danny's isn't she?" he asked.

Lexi had heard the word daddy and piped up. "Do you know my daddy?" she asked Josh.

Josh looked at Lexi and noticed Alice's face. "Well Well Well who's been telling lies Alice. Are you sure I'm not her daddy. Should I introduce myself?" he asked.

"No Danny is her father not you. Not that it is your business anyway!" she said angrily.

Lexi's jaw dropped.

Josh jumped from the floor and took a step towards her. She backed away making sure Lexi stayed behind her. "Leave me alone Josh. If you think I'm letting you near me or my baby your wrong. I swear I'll kill you unless you back off!" she said.

He touched her face. "It was great you know I never forgot how you felt!" he then grabbed a fistful of her hair. "But I didn't get you back for what you did with the knife! Maybe I should now!" he whispered.

"Get off my mummy!" Lexi yelled and ran from behind her and punched him in the family jewels. He grabbed himself and fell to his knees groaning.

Alice picked Lexi up and ran back to Danny's mums. She got in the house slammed the door and locked it behind her.

"Who taught you to do that Lexi?" Alice asked her voice breathless and shaky.

"Auntie Shauna told me to do it to any boys who hit me. He shouldn't of pulled your hair mummy!" Lexi said angrily.

"Is Danny my daddy mummy?" she asked.

Now Alice was stuck between a rock and a hard place does she lie to her daughter and pray she is or lie and then have to explain to her daughter that mummy lied. Shit!

"Look Lex baby we'll talk about your daddy later."

"Is that nasty man my daddy? he said he was." she said eyes filed with tears.

"NO!" she went down on her knees. "He is not your daddy. Never ever in a million years ok!" Alice said firmly.

"C'mon we'll get you some milk and biscuits." Alice said.

5 minutes later Lexi was sat colouring in with a colouring book and some milk. Alice was on the phone.

"Look mum I need you to come down and get Lexi for me. I want you to take her up to Glasgow for me. I need her away from Bristol but I still need to talk to Danny."

Pause.

"Yeah I am ok mum promise just need to get stuff sorted here. If you can get some of her clothes from my house I'd appreciate it.

Pause.

"Yeah ok mum. Love you too. Can you put Shauna on." Alice asked.

"He saw her Shauns!" Alice said as soon as Shauna came on the phone. "Josh saw Lexi and thought she was his and you know what. She looks like him she really does. She looks more like him than Danny and me! I told him she was Danny's and I hope he believed me but I just need to get her away from here. He threatened me. Look something else. Whatever happens don't answer any of Lexi's questions about Danny ok."

There was along pause.

"Thanks Shuans." Alice disconnected. "Hey Lexi guess whose going to Scotland." She said.

By 4 o'clock Mrs Carr was here and Lexi was bundled into the back of the car. Alice didn't know how they got here so quick but she was glad that they did! Alice leaned in. "Big kiss for mummy." she said and went. "Mwah! I'll see you in a day or two ok baby."

She then backed off. Shauna stood beside her whispering quickly. Eyes animated. Alice nodded or shook her head at intervals. "Just take care Alice." Shauna said worriedly and hugged her hard.

Alice nodded and hugged her back. "And do what I said if you see that asshole again!" Shauna said.

"Love ya Shauns." Alice said.

"Love ya too Alice. God we are so gay!" Shauna exclaimed and smiled.

"You wish!" Alice said and cuffed her arm. her tone didn't cover the wearniness in her voice or the fear in her eyes.

She gave Mrs Carr a hug too. "Love ya mum." Alice said and then backed off and waved Lexi off.

"I'm worried about her mum!" Shauna said softly so Lexi couldn't hear her. "Me too Shauna. Me too!"

(X)

Alice tidied hers and Lexi's room. Spick and span in no time damn! She then went down to clean the already spotless kitchen. The whole time she scrubbed she thought about how she was going to tell Danny. Or more importantly what she was going to tell him. She should have told him as soon as she saw him again but they always seemed to get interrupted and the interruptions were easier to deal with them having to tell him about Lexi so she'd sorta went with them. Now Josh had forced her hand. She knew he knew Danny didn't know and he'd take great pleasure in telling him he was Lexi's father not Danny. God the more she thought about it the more she stressed.

Alice pulled the shelves from the fridge and disinfected that, she scrubbed so hard she thought she was going wear a grove into them. Ok kitchen done. She was rapidly running out of rooms here!

She hovered the floor and dusted the living room. There was nothing else to do. She sat down onto the sofa and laid her head on the back. For all she knew Josh had already seen Danny and he'd told him, she knew Danny was going to despise her for what she did. He wouldn't understand how it had been for her. Ok for the first 4 years she'd had an excuse she couldn't find him! But what about the last 3 months? She just hadn't been able to bring herself to tell him. She didn't want him to look at her with those green eyes and pity her or even be disgusted by her. Then she hadn't told him because she hadn't wanted to lose him. Not that it mattered now anyway. The room was illuminated by a small lamp, most of it was shrouded in darkness. She was so tired. She checked her watch. 5 o'clock. The watch blurred in front of her eyes. Her eyes grew heavy. Involuntarily they closed. Almost immediately the nightmare began.

(X)

Danny walked into the house. All was quiet. He knew Alice was still here, her car was in the drive. He'd came home with the intention of making up with Alice. He'd seen his mum and after that did a lot of thinking and soul searching. He truly was sorry for the way he'd tricked her unfortunately there was nothing he could do to reverse it and to be honest he wanted he to be pregnant. He knew he shouldn't feel like that but he didn't. He didn't want her to be pregnant so she didn't leave him. He wanted her to be pregnant coz he loved her. He wanted to be the father to her kids. All of them including Lexi. He wanted them to be a family. The first thing he was going to say when he seen her was that he loved her. More than life. More than breath. More than facebook even. He truly didn't want to lose her. He wanted them to work through everything which had happened 5 years ago together, cry whatever tears they needed, lance the wound and them move on together. Nothing was coming between them this time. He was a happier person with her. He just loved her, simple as that he loved her. He wanted them united the 2 of them against the world like when they were kids. He needed them to be strong. To be a family unit for Lexi and when the time came he wouldn't like it but he would help her look for Lexi's biological father and if he hurt her he'd have him to answer too! He walked into the kitchen through the dining room. The smell of Dettol and lemon floor cleaner was strong. The place practically gleamed. God Alice had been busy! He had to thank her for this. He walked into the living room and saw alive huddled on the sofa. Curled into a tight ball. She was mumbling. He couldn't make out all the words. He heard her say Lexi, then Danny. The rest was unintelligible. He touched her forehead, she was coated in a cold sweat and was clearly distressed her head shook from side to side violently. "Please …..Lexi." he heard.

"Alice honey wake up. it's Danny your ok." she refused to wake the dream had her in a vice grip.

"Wake up Alice your ok." he said louder.

Her eyes shot open.

(X)

_Alice was 17 again. Lexi was newborn, only 4 days old. She was wrapped in a white shawl which had been a heirloom of her mums. She'd used it, so had Alice and now Lexi was using it. She looked so small in her Moses basket. Alice lay now on the sofa by her basket. All she wanted was an hours sleep. Lexi was feeding every 2 hours and she was shattered. She'd just settled when a violent knock awoke her from her soft slumber. Whoever it was could go away. She was too sleep deprived to deal with someone like that today! The visitor wasn't knocking anymore and she closed her eyes. Her dream was nice one she had often. She dreamed about Danny. He came and found her, he came and said he loved her, she fell in his arms and said she was sorry for leaving. He then noticed Lexi in the rocking crib. He walked over and scooped her up and held her with such gentleness it brought tears to her eyes. He then said that he wasn't leaving ever and as soon as they had the money they were getting married. In this dream Lexi was always Danny's daughter. It was so nice! Lexi's soft baby cries awoke her. Yeah it was a lovely dream. Too bad it was just that! Bottle time again. She gave Lexi her dummy until she could sort her a bottle. She lightly touched her daughters face when she passed to go into the kitchen. She heated it quickly and said C'mon then baby bottle time. She looked over her Moses and she was gone. Oh my god where was her baby girl she ran through the house checking room yelling. It was stupid she knew. Lexi couldn't even hold her head up never mind get up and walk into another room! She ran into her bedroom and saw the monster who haunted her dreams. Josh was here and he held Lexi above a window by her leg. Lexi was screaming._

"_Is the brat mine?" he asked menacingly._

"_Josh just bring her in yeah! She's scared."_

"_IS SHE MINE?" he shouted enunciating every word clearly._

_She didn't know what he wanted her to say! "Um yes." she replied. Hopefully that was what he wanted to hear. "So come on bring her in your daughter is scared!" she hated calling her that but what else was she supposed to do. What if he dropped her?_

"_O so she is. She looks like you!" he said in disgust._

"_Josh put her the right way up. She doesn't like dangling upside down. Just gimme my baby girl. I'll do anything just put her down!" she pleaded._

"_Don't tell me what to do with my daughter!" he yelled._

"_Just bring her in she's scared. And that crying and red face will make her ill!" she said._

"_You said you'd do ANYTHING!"_

_O God no! "Josh." she said._

_He brought her in and placed her right side up. He held her awkwardly in his arms. Her squeals now quieted to mewling. "She does look like me" he mused._

_Like hell! Alice thought._

"_G__imme Lexi Josh she needs her bottle she's hungry. You don't want your daughter hungry do you." she asked._

"_I suppose not." he went to walk over and hand her to Alice when Danny appeared at the doorway. Josh's face was thunderous. "You lied to me!" he boomed. Alice ran towards him but before she could he'd ran to the window and threw Lexi out of it._

"_Noooooooooooooooooo!" she shouted._

Alice's eyes shot open sweat poured from her forehead into her eyes. She looked wildly around the room. She was suddenly looked at soft green eyes. She sat up and he stilled her with his hands. Alice burst into tears. Red hot tears spilled down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms.

"Sssh Alice honey it was just a dream!"

"But he seen her Danny and I was so sure he'd know and he scared me. I was so scared for our little girl. He wasn't touching her but he tried and I had to get away but he wouldn't let me!" she babbled.

Danny's mind whirled with what he'd just heard.

"Alice what did you say? He asked.

She was gently crying on his shoulder now. Now the great heaving sobs like before.

"What did you mean by OUR little girl?" he hadn't heard the rest of what she'd said.

Alice had stopped crying and was breathing heavily. He disengaged himself from her. "Alice answer me!" he said.

She looked into his eyes and she saw he knew the truth. It was there in the emerald depths.

"Is Lexi mine?" he asked.

Danny saw the truth in her eyes. "Danny." she started.

"O My God I'm a daddy!" he gasped. Then the anger engulfed him.

**A/N and there we are he knows. typin up the next chappie as we speak wil try 2 hav it up 2nite. mite nt go up til 2moro tho. Angry danny not good! :O**


	22. Necessary Secrets

"Oh my God I'm a daddy!" he said softly. Then it hit him. He didn't know his daughter. Anything. God he didn't even know her birthday! A bitter anger engulfed his body. He almost shook with the force of it. He got up and paced. Alice watched him with weary eyes.

"When is her birthday?" he asked angrily.

"May 9th but Danny." he put his hand up to silence her.

"And she's 5 on her next birthday?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"You must of thought this hilarious, laughing at me huh. The last few days. Watching me fall so hard for your - my daughter and having no intentions of telling me. And of course me being me fell for you again too!"

"No Danny I love you too, let me explain."

"Don't even dare give me any of that crap Alice!. How do you explain 5 years? God Alice she must think I couldn't care a less. Birthday's Christmases, where was I?"

I got you cards for her on her birthdays." She said.

He looked at her with contempt and malevolence.

"She always knew you loved her! I always told her that!"

"O well thank you so much for that!" he said sarcastically. "Whose on her birth certificate and it so better not be father unknown!" he glared at her.

"You are." she replied in a small voice.

He nodded. "Alexis Marie Trevanion." he said softly the words sounded weird on his tongue. He liked the sound of them though. He smiled slightly.

"Does she know her fathers name is Danny?" he asked.

"She heard it mentioned today so she suspects you're her father!" Alice answered.

He looked scared. "What she say?" he asked nervously.

"She said you'd be a good daddy." Alice replied. He looked visibly relieved.

"You never were going to give me a chance were you? Why do you hate me so much? Were you going to wait till I admitted I loved you before you told me or were you going to wait another 5 years?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you today!" she said.

"Bullshit!" he declared.

"I was. Lexi is away to Glasgow with Shauna and Mrs Carr. I was going to sit you down and explain everything to you."

"I thought Lexi was having a nap. You mean she's not here. She's at Glasgow?" he asked.

She nodded. He walked over and grabbed her arm. Dragged her towards the car. "Get in!" he said.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"To see my mum. Your gonna explain that she has a 5 year old granddaughter!"

"Oh no Danny!" she said to him.

"Get in the car Alice." he told her coldly.

She climbed in reluctantly. He climbed in the opposite side and started the car. She held her face in her hands. God this so wasn't happening!

(X)

Danny and Alice were walking down the corridor. Alice looked ill. He opened the door to his mums room and pushed Alice inside.

"Hi mum you remember Alice don't you?" he asked.

Amanda was shocked at what her son had just done. "What the hell are you doing Daniel. I taught you better than that. That is NOT the way you treat woman!" Amanda said angrily.

"You ok Alice?" she then asked.

"She's fine mum!" he said heatedly.

Amanda glared at her son. "Danny." she warned.

"She has something to tell you mum. Tell her Alice!" he said angrily.

Amanda had never seen Danny act like this before and if she was well enough she'd get out of this bed and plant him. There's no excuse for this!

Alice looked at the ceiling at took a deep breath.

"Tell her!" Danny said his tone worse than before.

"Danny I'm warning you back off!" Amanda warned.

"It's ok Mrs Trevanion. Look, me and Danny - we have a daughter!" Alice said.

Amanda gasped.

Alice pulled her purse from her pocket and handed her a picture of Lexi. It was her school photo. She was wearing her blue jumper and was smiling Danny's smile. Her eyes were blue green and twinkling. She had pigtails and her blond hair gleamed.

"Yes mum I have a daughter who'll be 5 in may. Imagine my surprise!" He said sarcastically.

Alice closed her eyes at the dig. She looked away. Amanda could tell by the pain on her face that Danny didn't have the whole story. "Danny son leave us alone." Amanda said.

Danny was shocked. So was Alice but she didn't show it.

"What?" he demanded.

"Daniel get out of here. And when you return your attitude better be gone!" she warned.

Danny stomped from the room in a petulant rage. She was supposed to be on HIS side!

Alice stood in the corner of the room. Arms crossed looking at the floor. She looked smaller than her 5 foot 3 inches.

Amanda looked at the picture and saw her son in the child. "She's a gorgeous child." she declared finally.

Alice nodded.

"Hat's her name?" she asked.

"Alexis Marie Trevanion." Alice replied. "We call her Lexi."

"When's her birthday?" Amanda asked.

"May 9th." Alice replied.

"She has Danny's mischievousness, it's in her eyes and smile." she grinned.

"She's a lot like her father." Alice said.

"Alice." she said softly.

She looked up and felt herself shrink even smaller. Expecting to see a angry mistrustful eyes. Her son inherited those eyes. Her arms tightened instinctively. She looked at her face.

"You need to tell him what your hiding, coz I know your hiding something. Any fool can see your in pain and if he wasn't so angry he'd see that too. Plus if you weren't hiding something you wouldn't allow him to treat you like that. You'd have sorted him by now!" Amanda declared. "It's what you would have done before and I can't see you changing that much that you're a push over!"

Alice nodded.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" Amanda asked.

"Go ahead I have plenty of photos I'll have Danny sort you copies." Alice said.

Danny returned. He was still surly but he kept his mouth shut and the barbs weren't cutting. Amanda asked lots of questions like how she was after being born. How often she had bottles. How much she'd ate. How she'd slept at night stuff like that. Every so often she made a comparison with Danny and it would tear at Alice's heart. Soon enough though it was time to go home.

"I hope when I'm better you bring her to see me." Amanda told Alice.

"Danny can." she replied. "I'm sorry your ill and we had to meet again under these circumstances.

Amanda shook her head. "Don't worry about it Alice. You've given me something to live for. If Lexi is anything like Danny was your both gonna have your work cut out for you keeping her under control!" she said and grinned.

"Goodbye Amanda." Alice said.

"Bye Alice." she replied.

Danny kissed his mum. "I'll bring her to see you as soon as I can. She's so adorable and charming." he shot Alice a dark look.

Amanda grabbed his hand. "Don't dare be to hard on her Danny. She had her reasons!" Amanda whispered.

"Yeah and those reasons mean I missed out on the first 5 years of my daughters life!" he whispered back angrily.

They left her hospital room ad he drove home.

"Give me the car keys Danny." Alice said.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Up to Glasgow to see my little girl." she replied.

"Our little girl." he corrected. "You can go as soon as I have some answers." he told her.

"Danny I'm not talking to you when your like this!" she told him.

"O so you think I should be happy that my daughter doesn't' know me?" he asked.

"No but you can't hold me hostage either. Fair enough I did the wrong thing keeping you apart all these years. But there is no excuse for what you did to me today. That was just plain meanness!" Alice said. She'd had enough of him thinking he can treat her badly coz she did one thing wrong.

Danny thought about her words for a minute. He had been rather harsh! He'd reacted in anger but every time he thought about what he missed the anger raised it's head. He handed her the keys. "Go if you want, all I wanted was answers!" he stormed into the house.

Way to go Danny! Alice thought. If all the meanness wasn't; enough now he started on the emotional blackmail. She put the keys in the ignition and jumped in the drivers seat. She pulled her belt on and drove around for 10 minutes. He still deserved to know the truth even if he had been an asshole! She drove back to his mums and ran to the front door before she changed her mind. She put the keys in her pocket and knocked on the front door. Danny answered almost immediately and looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

(X)

Alice and Danny were sat in the living room. Although there was only physically a few feet between mentally there was hundreds of miles between them. He was sat on the sofa gathering his thoughts and she was sat on the chair waiting for an interrogation.

"When did she first crawl?" he asked softly.

Alice hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting more shouting and yelling.

"January after she was born. Babies usually crawl at around 6 months but she didn't till she was 8 months. She was funny. She used to crawl backwards then hit the door or wall and get frustrated coz she wasn't moving anymore. She used to lie on her stomach and shake her fists and wiggle her feet going ahhhh!" Alice smiled at the memory. He looked amused. "Babies crawl backwards before they crawl forwards" she explained.

"And walk."

"14 months old. In the July after her birthday. She was like a little penguin waddling. She used to sway from side to side."

He looked sad as she remembered all the memories.

"First teeth?"

"6 months old. Bottom two came through together. She bit me. She used to spend all her time with her fingers in her mouth biting. I've got a picture of them. You can see a faint white line on her gum."

"Favourite stuff to eat as a baby?"

"Mashed potatoes. She still loves them now. She used to love the bacon and beans Heinz baby food too. I tried not to give her too much tinned stuff. I liked her to have fresh. She loved chocolate biscotti too."

"Favourite toy?"

"Her pink entertainer. It had a swivel seat and she used to spin in it and play with the microphone which said sing it baby when she pulled it. She loved her hop and pop too." she said.

Danny was silent.

"Why'd you keep her away from me?" he asked sadly.

"There are reasons Danny!" Alice said.

His anger built at her words.

"Reasons? What were they. That I would be a bad father. Or I wasn't good enough. Or maybe you used me to get pregnant then ran off when you got what you wanted. You never did have a family unit after your mum died so you used me for stud service then left. Magic little family all ready for you. Too bad her father wasn't allowed. Is that what you thought. You have a cheek going offit at me for wanting a child you kept mine away from me. I say what me and you did was the same!" he declared angrily.

"No Danny it…"

"Or is it coz you get your kicks messing me around? Like my life is one big game to you! You haven't changed at all." he yelled anger back in full flow now.

Alice's head spun with the words he flung at her. "Right I'm off your not treating me like this! If you wanna talk like a reasonable adult ok. But not like you yelling like a madman!" she said calmly.

He walked over and stood in front of the living room door.

"Danny move!" she said.

"No!" he spat at her.

She went through the kitchen to cut through the dining room but by the time she got there he was already stood in front of the front door. The back door was locked. She was trapped. She felt panic rise.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked angrily.

"I refuse to talk to you when your like this!" she went to walk upstairs but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. It was a grip that would hurt but it was firm and unyielding. God she hated the trapped feeling she had! She hated not being able to move and most of all she hated having her personal space invaded.

"Danny let go!" she said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me Lexi was mine?" he asked venomously.

Everything he missed flashed through his mind. First smile, tooth, crawl, walk, word. First time she kicked. The first time she called him daddy. God his own daughter called him Danny. A new burst of anger filled his chest.

"Don't do this Danny let me go!" she pleaded. Alice yanked her arm trying to free herself. His grip never loosened.

He didn't hear her desperate tone of voice. All he heard reverberating around his brain was Lexi's voice calling him Danny.

"I haven't done anything done anything Alice. You're the one whose deprived us of a father daughter relationship so tell me!"

Alice took a deep breath. She couldn't think she needed 5 minutes!

"I want to know!" he yelled.

"I didn't know if she was yours ok!" Alice shouted back at him.

Danny dropped her arm in shock, hurt passed across his features. The only sound was of heavy laboured breathing then he finally said painfully "Your lying!"

Alice took her chance and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door. She needed 5 minutes then she'd explain both of their emotions were running high.

**A/N ok people there it is.**

**this was easy to write bt hard at the same time. it was easy 2 write coz i knew what i imagined happening. the hard thing was is u never seen danny lose his temper but i believe if u keep a child from sum1 they kik off! even the most mild mannered people!**

**poor alice he was abit of a prick 2 her. i had 2 show that danny has gt well not a nasty side but hes not perfect either you know an i had sort wrote him as a perfect understanding man. this was me showing danny as a flawed individual. sorry if u hated this chappie but this is how i wrote it. :( **

**hope u enjoyed anyway and of course hit the review button go on presssssssssssssss it XD x**


	23. Explanations and Tears

**A/N ok people cn I just say I'm sorry 4 havin u fink Danny was gonna hit Alice. I swear 2 u that will NEVER happen in any of my stories. It never even crossed my mind. I want to thank all my reviewers 2 coz I was worried about how people were going to react to that chappie. I was sorta in 2 minds coz I didn't know whether he would react like that. Btw danny will never hit Alice coz in my stories she wouldn't stand for it and she'd leave and tbh he'd just never do it lol x**

Danny sat on the sofa. Mind in turmoil. 5 minutes ago he'd had a daughter and now he hasn't? He hadn't known what to expect but certainly had NOT been that! Alice appeared at the living room door and saw his red rimmed eyes. She gingerly walked over to a chair and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her protection pose. They both sat silently, waiting for the other to say something. She closed her eyes and rested them on her knees. She silently collected her thoughts and tried to arrange them but they were erratic all over the place in her head.

"You cheated on me?" Danny finally asked. "Is that why you left?" he asked in disbelief. His voice was shattered. His eyes were broken. God she hated what she'd did to him!

She looked up and shook her head. "No Danny." she said simply.

"What then?"

Alice rubbed her face. Let her chin rest on her knees again. She opened her mouth. Her face scrunched up in again and closed it again. She turned her face. She just couldn't do. She couldn't tell him. "Danny I can't tell you, I'm sorry but I can't. It's impossible. But she could be yours. Please just leave it at that. That's all you need to know!"

She got up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the night sky and looked at her mothers star. Her back was to him.

Danny's mind whirled with possibilities. One person appeared in his head he stood apart from all the rest!

Alice turned and saw his face as he realised. She couldn't bear to watch this.

"Oh No Alice!" he said softly. His tone was complete devastation.

She looked away again.

He got up and walked over. Softly turned her so she was looking at him. Rested her hands in his. "Alice tell me he didn't!" he placed his hand on her cheek and gently moved her face so she was looking at him. "Please tell me he didn't touch you!" he pleaded.

She took a deep shaky breath. Her eyes were darting anywhere, anywhere but looking at his face. They filled with tears and she allowed them to fall.

"My dad beat me up!" her voice wobbled as she sobbed and spoke. "Josh came in, he was nice to me. Offered to help me. He got me a drink. To be honest I was grateful coz it hurt to think let alone move. I took a long drink of it." she remembered the bitter metallic powdery taste. "It was disgusting but I thought that had something to do with the way I felt you know. 10 minutes later I was…. I dunno I was lethargic and really tired, sluggish. I was shaky when I walked. My drink spilled into the sink and I saw a powdery residue. I tried to get to a phone but I think I fell. The rest is blurry. Mostly impression and images. Flashes of his face and hands." she shuddered and sobbed more.

He enclosed his arms around her. He felt so helpless!

She felt a dam open and she just bawled. She cried for herself, the love she and Danny had lost, now ad then. She cried for the broken trust and nasty words spoken. She cried for Danny who she had to tell and she cried for Lexi who through no fault of her own was at the centre of this. Finally she cried for Danny and Lexi who had missed out on a father daughter relationship all these years! She cried till she thought she had no tears left and her chest ached. Till her eyes burned and her head pounded. Danny's shirt was soaked.

Danny just stood holding her. Protecting her now like he couldn't then.

"You should have told me Alice. We could have got through it!" he said softly. There was no accusations or scorn in his voice. He said in the softest most neutral voice he could muster.

"Danny you don't understand. I wasn't worried about us. It wasn't about us. It was ME. Danny I was disgusting. I mean you warned me time and time again. I should have protected myself better. I should never have trusted him. I couldn't face you Danny. I just couldn't! You were so perfect and I was just encrusted with filth."

"Oh Alice no don't talk like that. That isn't true. It has never been true!" he said his voice breaking.

She shook her head. She then told him the rest of the tale, how her father died in a car crash after she threatened him. How Josh had tried to get her again in the kitchen and she'd stabbed him. She then talked about Scotland.

"I was no good to anyone back then Danny. If I had stayed I only would have pushed you away. I did that in Scotland to Shauna and Mrs Carr. Told them constantly that I hated them. I went off the rails. Mrs Carr locked away the knives and pills. Especially after she saw found me slumped across her dining room table in a pool of blood!" He fingers ran over the faint criss cross lines on her wrist. When she'd did that she'd only been up their 2 weeks. "Then I got in trouble with the police just so they'd wash their hands of me. Got a criminal record for criminal damage. God I didn't even realise I was pregnant till I was 5 months gone. It was like I was asleep then I woke up. Shauna was scared that I was going end up in jail or worse - dead. Mrs Carr evened considered having my sanity checked!" Although it sounded funny it wasn't coz it was actually true. "I used to call Lexi 'the thing'. I hated her so much. Then my feelings started to soften and I hated my feelings. And I hated you and I just hated everyone. I was just a walking talking ball of anger! Danny how could I hate her? She's so perfect and it wasn't her fault!" she declared.

This was stuff she'd never spoke about to anyone. Shauna didn't know what she'd did with the knives. She suspected especially since Alice had bandages on. Don't ask Alice what had been going on in her head at the time. She'd been angry and had to release it. She had no outlet. She was so depressed too. She'd spotted a knife in the knifes block She'd remembered smiling like it was the best idea she'd ever had. The knife had slice through her skin easily and her blood had trickled. After the first cut the second one got easier and the following ones were even easier. After she'd put 5 cuts on one wrist and 2 on the other she'd passed out. Mostly because she'd noticed that there was a pool of her blood on the table and she never could stand the sight of her own blood. She'd awoke a few hours later in hospital. Mrs Carr beside herself. She'd then sat her down and told her what it was like finding her like that. Slumped over a table, pale lifeless. Shallow breathing unresponsive. For a second she'd thought she was dead. Alice had spat that she should have left her coz she didn't want to live! Mrs Carr had tried to scare her. Of course Alice hadn't listened.

"Well anyway 5 months later. And guess what Alice realised that there's this thing kicking her. And she thinks oh no what the hell is going on here. She confides in Shauna. Begs her not to tell her mother but she does. They took her to the doctors who sent her straight up to the hospital and that was when Alice first saw her daughter. "Alice was begging the doctors to get rid of Lexi. She didn't want it. She was this nasty foul thing and that she wanted no part of it, but it was too late!

Alice hadn't realised she was talking in the second person. Danny realised she was trying to distance herself from unhappy memories.

"Later on I was sat in the kitchen listening to the radio. Considering my options. Like walking in front of a bus. Ok if I killed myself but at least I wouldn't have the thing to think about the baby anymore! And this song came on the radio. I considered turning it off coz it was quite heavy metal. Not completely but heavier than I was used to. But I didn't turn it off and the song it spoke to me. Literally spoke to me. That song is like my touch stone. Any time I am having a bad time I go up and play that song and it sorta centres me. Reminds me of the worst time I had and that I got though it ok and I survived."

"What's the song?" he asked.

"Papa Roach - Lifeline." she said. "Could do with listening to it now actually!" she said. "But my ipod and laptop are at home." she said.

"Wait here." he said and grabbed his mums laptop from her room. He loaded it up and handed it to her.

She loaded up youtube and typed in the song she wanted. She then clicked and waited for it to load. She rested her head back against the sofa and let the song wash over her.

**When I was a boy**

**I didn't care 'bout a thing**

**It was me and this world**

**And a broken dream**

**I was blaming myself**

**For all that was going wrong**

**(-)**

**I was way out there**

**On the wrong side of town**

**And the ones that I loved**

**I started pushing 'em out**

**Then I realised**

**That it was all my fault**

**(-)**

**I've been looking for a lifeline**

**For what seems like a lifetime**

**I'm drowning in the pain**

**Breaking down again**

**Looking for a lifeline**

**(-)**

**So I put out my hand**

**and I asked for some help**

**We tore down the walls**

**I built around myself**

**I was struck by the light**

**and I fell to the ground**

**(-)**

**I've been looking for a lifeline**

**For what seems like a lifetime**

**I'm drowning in the pain**

**Breaking down again**

**Looking for a lifeline**

**(-)**

**Is there anybody out there?**

**Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?**

**I'm drowning in the pain**

**Breaking down again**

**Looking for a lifeline**

**(-)**

**You know a heart of gold**

**Wont take you all the way**

**And in a world so cold**

**Its hard to keep the faith**

**Im never gonna fade away!**

The song finished and she was still sat on the sofa with her eyes closed. Danny didn't know what to say or do! He felt sick at everything he had learned. He wasn't sick at Alice. He felt sick at the though to what she'd went through with no one there for her. Why hadn't she confided in him. He would have done anything for her to make it better. Anything! Now he felt so helpless and he wanted to make her feel better but her really didn't know what to do! She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks. I feel better now. Well better than I did before. I'm sorry if I vented at you, I just thought you would maybe understand and forgive me if you had all the details. Not that I was trying to make you feel guilty if you thought I was. And I know that what I did was sorta unforgivable…." Alice babbled.

He placed his finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry Alice! What **I** did was unforgivable."

He grabbed her hand and led her softly upstairs. He lain her softly on the bed and sat on the floor and held her hand gently.

"I won't leave you. I'm right here!" he told her softly. "Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep." he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Alice did. All the emotion and bad memories had mentally exhausted her. She clutched his hand tightly and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny. So sorry!" she said quietly in the darkness.

Danny's heart broke at her words. Didn't she understand that this wasn't her fault? "This isn't your fault!" he murmured back.

**A/N there it is. i tried so hard with the chappie so any feedback is greatly appreciated! please drop me a line if u didn't like any parts of it coz i have been so unsure of whether 2 include bits like her cutting her wrists ect :/**

**thanks 4 reading and review.**

**how danny's feeling and the following morn next chappie**


	24. A Whole Range Of Emotions

**Thanx 2 all for the lovely reviews i appreciate them x**

Danny sat on the floor in his room. Alice's soft breathing filled the space. He used his free hand and ran his hand through his hair then let it stop and rest over his eyes. He hated himself so much at the minute. He did some nasty things before but the way he'd treated Alice before. He shook his head at himself. God he wished he could punch himself he really did. He would if Alice wasn't lying on his bed. The way he treated her was unforgivable. God what she had told him there. His heart broke hearing it. He didn't know how she'd survived it all. The rape, cutting her wrists. Her pregnancy the birth and ultimately loving the child she'd gave life to. She was this amazing person and he was just mud! She was the victim and he'd treated her like a criminal. He'd shouted and yelled at her. Spewed venom at her. Said so many nasty accusations he lost count. So sure he was justified in the way he was feeling and what he was saying! Then of course he dragged her to the hospital and pushed her around. He'd put his hands on her. God he was fucking low! He was just a bastard pure and simple! He wouldn't blame him if she hated him. He knew now why she hadn't told him. He thought about his dau…, well he thought about Lexi. She had to be his little girl right? She was so much like him. He didn't have a photograph but he imagined her. Blue green eyes. Small button nose she'd inherited from her mother. Rosy cheeks which still held a trace of baby chubbiness. Straight blond hair. She could have got that from his mother. Large smiling mouth. Was she his? God he hoped she was. He already loved her. He'd wished she was his from the moment he'd first set eyes on her. Not that all this mattered. Alice had told him he was on the birth certificate and he loved her and was going to be her father! That little girl needed her daddy and he'd been away long enough. He didn't blame Alice anymore. At first he'd been so angry that she'd kept him away that he'd needed to hurt her, so he spewed all the nastiest things he could say to her. But not anymore! He understood how hard it must have been for her.

He thought back to that day. It all fit, the shock. How she had shyed away from his touch. How she snapped at tiny little things. She'd seemed distant too sort of like how she was trying to escape from herself. Then the way she'd told him that she wasn't to see him. He knew it sounded like she couldn't bear to be with him. He'd ignored his feelings instead of following them. Was this relationship salvageable? Did she want to save it? He knew he did. The first thing he intended to do was get on his knees and beg her forgiveness. He loved her and needed her in his life. He couldn't imagine another minute without her in his life. Those 5 years had been hell and he hadn't even realised. To even imagine the rest of his life without her, he shook his head. Unthinkable! He loved her more now then he did then and he wasn't giving her up without a fight. The thing that worried him was that he'd hurt her too much and she didn't want to be with him anymore. If that was the case then he'd have to leave hurt. He was NEVER going to hurt her again - NEVER! Alice murmured in her sleep. Her rubbed her hair and said, "Alice I'm here for you. No-one will get near you. Believe that I love you and that I'm protecting you, no-one will hurt you anymore - not even me. I promise!" he told her.

She quieted after hearing that. He thought back to the times she'd tried to tell him. She HAD tried to tell him so many times. But Shauna had stopped her or they'd been interrupted by Lexi. He'd even stopped her a few times.

"Danny." Alice asked sleepily.

"Yeah honey." he replied.

"Will you give me a hug please. Just till I go back to sleep. I keep seeing his face." she said in a small voice she'd buried her face in a pillow. Like the admission made her ashamed.

He climbed into bed beside her and he lay on top of the covers.

"Come under it's cold!" she said.

He slid beneath the covers. She turned and buried her face into his chest. Inhaling his scent as she did so. He rested his arms around her. She sighed so softly he barely heard it. The heat from her body radiated into him. She hugged him tightly to her. "I've only ever felt safe with you." she murmured softly. "You're the only one whose ever loved me." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Alice. I should of listened." he said heart breaking.

"Don't matter. Still love you." she mumbled then went silent.

Danny was shocked. Could she still love him and more importantly did he deserve her?

He felt the slow deep rhythmic sound of her breathing. He had to get up. He didn't want her to think the worst when he woke up. Her arms were tight around his waist and he tried to move but she refused to loosen. He'd just wait till she turned over, Alice had always been a restless sleeper. She wouldn't stay in the same place all night!

(X)

Alice slowly came awake. She was aware of a warm solid body before she opened her eyes. She pried her eyes open. She saw Danny's profile relaxed in sleep. She was suddenly aware her legs were over his and her arms were locked around his waist. What the hell was he doing on here? The last thing she remembered was him sitting on the floor and she was saying sorry to him. The next thing she knew they were wrapped up in each other. His breath tickled her neck as he breathed softly, she felt her own breath catch and the blood started rushing through his veins viscous and hot. She also felt sizzles running up and down her spine. It wasn't fair that he could treat her like that and she still reacted to his nearness. Then again she would also react to him on a purely physical level, as a woman to a gorgeous handsome sexy as sin man. This was the one thing they had always got right. God it was that one thing that had left her with one child and possibly pregnant with another. No she had quite forgot about that. It had been pushed to the back of her mind but not completely gone! But there was one thing she was certain of he was never getting close enough to hurt her again. No fucking way, she was happy for him to be a father to Lexi if that was the case. And of course if she carrying his child he'd also be a father to it too. But there was no way she was falling into his green eyes. She climbed from the bed jerkily and walked from the room. She felt sick to her stomach. She went to the dryer and pulled out the clothes that had been washed. She then walked back upstairs to the bathroom dressed and brushed her hair. She walked back into the kitchen. Her stomach dropped when she saw Danny. He was sat intently watching her. He gestured to a seat. "Sit, talk to me." he said softly.

"Didn't we say enough last night. Or shall I say you! I find it really funny you want to talk now. Did I beg you to listen to me? You couldn't care. You humiliated me in front of your mum. Your mum who hasn't saw me in 5 years knew something was up. But you who supposedly loves me didn't. Danny we need to make sure we stay away from each other. We're destructive to each other. I destroy you and you destroy me. The thing is for some reason we just can't walk away from each other. It's like we're both addicted to each other. Well no more Danny. Didn't matter when we were kids but we've got a little girl and possibly another child on the way. They aren't ending up with screwed up heads because their parents are to stupid to realise that they are so bad for each other!

"I understand that you hate me right now." Danny said.

"If only it was that simple. The problem is I don't hate you danny. I love you. I love you as much as I always have. I probably will always love you. But you'll never hurt me again danny. I'm sick of men tearing me down. I understand that you missed 5 years of your daughters life and I hate myself for that more than you or Lexi ever could hate me but you should have listened to me. God I loved you so much then you should have known there was a important reason why I kept her existence a secret from you. And I couldn't have just blurted it out coz it was clear you wouldn't have heard me or believed me so I had to endure your hard unyielding words and your poisonous rage."

"Tell me about our little girl." he said changing the subject. "How long were you in labour for?" she narrowed her eyes and then decided to tell him.

"I had pains since 6oclock in the morning on the 8th May. She was born at 11:26 on the 9th may. We'd went to hospital a few times but they said I wasn't dilated enough and sent me home. The last time I went in was 8oclock on the 9th. She was born 3 and half hours later. She was ventouse delivery. She was a big girl and I was tired and needed help. She was tired and distressed too."

"How big?" he asked.

"8lbs 9oz." she replied.

His jaw dropped. "God!" he said. "Did you have support?"

"Shauna - my sister and best friend. She'll hate you now by the way!" Alice told him.

"How were you after she was born? You know feelings and stuff?"

"Let's stick to Lexi yeah!" she said stiffly.

"Alice." he said softly.

"I had post natal depressions. At one time I considered taking a handful of pills but the thing that stopped me was that Lexi would be alone and she'd cry but there'd be no-one to help her. So I suppose both father and daughter have stopped me doing something stupid. Is all this what you wanted to hear? " she stood up and looked down at him. "About how I missed you so much it hurt to breathe! About how I felt like the worst mother alive coz I was scared to look at her in case I saw Josh's face. About how I even considered giving her away coz the stress was killing me? You wanna know the reason I didn't give her away? You. Because there was the chance she was yours and I wasn't going to give away the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't going to give away my little piece of you! Does knowing all this give you some enjoyment? You know what I'm going to break a promise to you but personally I think I entitled. I'm leaving you Daniel. Heading up to Glasgow to see Lexi. One thing I promise you though that if she is yours I'll never keep her from you. You're a good father Danny and she loves you. When we get back to Cambridge we can sort out some sort of visitation. If you want I'll have Lexi phone you tonight." she said.

"You gonna tell her?" he asked standing up.

"That's up to you. But I warn you Danny. Don't tell her you're her father and then lose interest in her like a little doll you can put away. So far I think I've done a decent job. She's smart, independent and is uncaring of what people think of her. She is well rounded and most of all her own person. Don't come into her life intending to leave!" she said passionately.

Hey a daughter or a son for that matter is a lifetime commitment. I'll never leave my baby girl! You'd know that I'd never leave her if I'd been there from the start!" he said. He hadn't intended to bring it up but she'd annoyed him with her warnings about him leaving like he would!

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So are we telling her together or over the phone or something else?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"We'll discuss this when the DNA results come back. It wouldn't be fair getting your or Lexi's hopes up." Alice said.

"Huh?" he asked.,

"I want a DNA test!" she said angrily.

"Why she's my daughter?" he asked.

"She might not be." Alice told him.

"What and the alternative is better is he? Even if I'm not her biological father I'm on her birth certificate I've got rights!" he demanded.

"Not if that DNA test comes back negative. Me and Lexi will shoot through and never see you again!"

She then walked away from him.

No way was she taking his daughter away he fight to the death for her.

He caught up with her and laid his hand on her arm. She spun around. "Your not taking my little girl away from me. DNA test or not she IS mine and if you even try to shoot through I'll hunt you down." he paused. The said "I WILL find you I love that little girl as much as you do."

Alice walked upstairs and got her bag. She saw him standing by her car. He looked at her bag. He had pulled his coat on although his feet were bare and his hair was sticking up all over like he'd pushed his hands through it. He looked too handsome. Those sexy green eyes got her. She hated them and loved them at the same time.

"Alice don't leave like this. Please don't leave with angry words in the air between us. And most of all don't take Lexi away from me!" he said softly. She could tell this was a heartfelt plea. Dammit she hated those. From being young soft tones had always got her. Anger she loved dealing with. She didn't feel guilty then. But soft tones and sincere requests. The anger just drained and she found herself agreeing.

"Tell me she's mine either way." he said. "Say it."

Alice refused to reply. Time for Danny to play dirty.

He smiled at her. The smile he'd reserved just for her. No-one else had seen it but her and he knew she melted when she saw it. He took a step forward.

She hugged her backpack to her body and took a step back. She gulped and she realised what he was trying to do.

"Do I have to convince you?" he asked in a low soft tone.

"You couldn't. I refuse to say it or be manipulated!" she said.

He raised his hands in a gesture of wonder. "Whose manipulating you? I'm not even touching you." he took another step forward.

"She is mine isn't she?" he asked.

"She might be!" Alice repeated.

He leaned close to her ear. "I remember the day we made her. We were both so far gone we barely made it to my room" he whispered. "Do you remember?"

Alice was melting. "No I don't actually." she lied. The truth was she did remember whoo boy did she remember. They been so hungry for each other, she wouldn't be surprised if Lexi was a product of that!

"I remember the kiss I gave you and I remember how you kissed me back. Like you needed me. Like we were the only 2 people in the world. With such passion and abandonment!"

He moved the bag so it wasn't between then anymore. Alice's eyes had a glazed expression and hr breathing was wobbly and erratic. "You kissed me like you loved me and knew I loved you back. I remember every second of it Alice I think I'll have to remind you if you've forgot." he said.

He hadn't meant for it to go this far but once he'd started talking he just couldn't stop. Memories had flooded over him like a tidal wave. He lowered his mouth and his lips rested on her hers. She didn't resist at all. Just gave herself up to the mutual passion. He lips barely touched hers coaxing them into surrender. It was a soft kiss, feather light. He knew she wasn't ready for this so he lingered for another second then stepped back.

Alice felt the loss as soon as he moved. She was confused. Why had he stopped? Why hadn't he swept her off her feet? This was the area they had always got right! Was it because he knew the truth now and was repulsed by her?

"Why didn't you…" she started then realised she had no idea what she was going to say. She didn't want to look at him and see the revulsion in his eyes.

He touched her face. "You'd hate me if I took advantage like that. The last thing I want for you is to hate me." she wouldn't look at him. "Alice look at me!" he said.

She shook her head then he realised.

"You think I don't want to coz of…."

She looked up at him then.

"Well don't you?" she asked defiantly.

He grabbed her pushed her against the car and kissed her. His tongue plunged into her and danced with hers. They were so close that they were almost one person and he still wasn't close enough . His hands ran up and down her arms sending little spirals of heat through her. He kissed her as passionately as he could. He poured all his love into the kiss. Common sense returned and he realised they were in his mums garden in full view of every one. He placed his hand on her face, softened the kiss slightly then pulled away. "If you need any more proof of how much I want you I'll gladly take you upstairs and show you right now! But the problem is your not ready and I don't want you to hate me!" he brought one of her hands to his lips and looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to hate me, I want you to love me. Because I love you desperately. Like the thought of you gone chills me to the bone. The thought of never seeing those blue eyes ever again causes an ache to build in my chest and my heart to dissolve into ash in my chest. I love you Alice. I'd go through hell and back for you if you wanted."

Alice's breathe caught in her chest and her heart stopped for a second.

"You don't mean that!" she said.

"I do Alice. I loved you all along. I was scared to admit it to myself. Scared to admit it to you. Thought it would give you power over me. The problem is you don't have power over me. You're the life behind me. Without you I'm a shell. There's nothing inside without you. Alice honey, I never stopped loving you. Hoping I'd see you again. It was always there. One day I know you'll believe that it's true." he said and gave her one last lingering kiss. "Kiss our little girl for me yeah. Tell her daddy loves her and misses her and wants to see her too. I'd appreciate a call from her tonight. From you too!" he said.

He then stepped away and she climbed into her car.

"Just in case your wondering I understand why your leaving this time. And I understand why you left last time. I don't blame you for either. I'll miss you but I'll survive, so both of you hurry home to me." he told her with that half grin she loved.

Alice started the car and drove away. She drove away because she was so close to getting out of the car and begging him to marry her. No wonder she fell in love with him before. She'd fell when he hadn't been trying. Now that he set his mind to it she was done for! The man's charm was positively lethal! She tried to remember the reasons why they couldn't be together. All she could remember was the feel of his lips when he'd convinced her that he wanted her. And the look on his face when he'd told her he loved her. The expression had told her more than a hundred million words ever could. Alice found it ironic that all she wanted a few days ago was for him to love her and now that he did love her. She wasn't sure if she could love him in return!

**A/N god this chappie felt like it took ages it's was over 3500 words. me fingas felt like they're ready to drop off lol next chappie up 2moro. i'm trying to write lighter fluffy chappies but i think i'm going through a weird phase coz i wrote a chappie today and read it through an was like wow thats bad even 4 u :O that chappie won't b up 4 a while coz i''m abit infront wit my story. anyways hope u enjoyed x**


	25. Family Time

_**5 Weeks Later**_

Danny had returned to Bristol. He was so nervous, coz today was the day Lexi was going to meet his mum. His mum had told him to stop fussing and hovering but he couldn't. There'd been a lot of changes in the last five weeks. He and Alice were back at University in Cambridge. His mum was finally allowed to come home from hospital. He'd only agreed to go back to Uni if she agreed to allow a nurse to help her. She'd said ok reluctantly. He and Alice were slowly getting along better too. At first his visits with Lexi had been strained. Both he and Alice both didn't know what to say to each other. He spent ¾'s of the time having fun with Lexi and a quarter of the time wanting to kiss Alice. He hadn't been this bad when they'd been teenagers and he'd been pretty bad then! And his relationship with Lexi, his baby girl awwww! The more time he spent with her the more he loved her if it was possible for him to love her anymore. He just didn't get as much time as he wished. He got 3 afternoons and 1 day over the weekend. a lot of the time he spent with Alice at their house but he'd taken her over to his house or swimming and things. Alice had said it was important for them to have father/daughter alone time. Lexi was just amazing, he could hardly believe that he could make a child like her! That she was part of him! The first time he'd seen her after he found out she might be his he'd looked at her. He was sure he'd seen himself. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. The tilt of her chin when she spoke. The glint in her eyes when she laughed. The shape of her smile. They were all reminiscent of him. His chest inflated with pride at the thought of his daughter. She had taken the news of him being her father really well, she took in her stride. Nothing seemed to ruffle her feathers. Alice had said she was laid back, like him. Alice had been adamant about the DNA test. He didn't want it but he'd only agreed to it after she told him that they were going to tell Lexi before they got it done. So now he'd been a daddy 5 weeks and the way he could be happier was if he and Alice could make up and be together. He was wearing her down though. When she'd left him and last yesterday she'd kissed him. Willingly. Ok it was on the cheek and had only lasted a second but hey that was progress. That was massive step. She looked shocked afterwards then she'd smiled at him her shy gorgeous grin and he wanted to kiss her but all he'd did was smile back at her. That smile had sealed his fate though. He loved her so much - he belonged to her, mind body and soul. Now somehow he had to convince her to marry him. Had to convince her that they belonged together and they'd be sorted!

(X)

Alice was in the bathroom throwing up. For the 3rd time this week. Shauna had been cooking bacon for breakfast. The smell of the bacon and the hot grease had made her stomach roll and she'd barely made it to the bathroom. Alice felt the urge again and leaned over the toilet.

"Oh God!" she said. Too weak to stand. Somehow she pulled herself up so that she was standing and gingerly walked over to the sink for a glass of cold water. She couldn't believe she was in this predicament again. The people who make those pills want shot! She'd only missed 2. 2! She known something was wrong. She felt clingy and emotional towards Danny. When he smiled at her she wanted to burst into tears! He must be this stupidly fertile man or something. Twice they hadn't used protection and twice she ended up pregnant! It was just so NOT fair. Some people never used it and got off Scott free but no not her! Life's a bitch.

Alice cut out feeling sorry for yourself you've got your family, Lexi and Shauns. Danny is here this time too. This isn't the end of the world! Still she had to make sure if she was pregnant before she told Danny. She crept into her room and grabbed a box she'd hid in her drawer. She took it back to the bathroom and followed the instructions. She held the test and watched it. The seconds ticked by slowly, not that it mattered. She knew what it was going to say. Alice was never ill, not even for a day. But reoccurring symptoms for 3 days? That was an impossibility. She wasn't an idiot. Alice held the clear blue digital in her hand. The words popped up pregnant and said 3+ weeks.

"Flipping great!" Alice muttered and exhaled. Guess she had to tell Danny the good news. And this time there'd be no waiting either!

Alice emerged from the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Shauna looked at her apologetically.

"Again huh?" she asked in reference to her queasy stomach.

Alice flicked her eyes to Lexi who had just walked into the room and then down to her stomach. Shauna looked at her stomach understanding her silent communication. She grinned widely.

"Really?" she asked.

Alice nodded. Her daughter left the room again. Her face told her she was planning something.

"I'm so excited !" she squealed and hugged her. "You'd better have told Danny to make this one a boy!" she whispered.

"This wasn't planned Shauna." Alice whispered back. "We're not even together anymore!"

Alice hadn't told Shauna of this little one's conception. Or what had happened between Alice and Danny when they taken Lexi to Glasgow. As far as Shauna was concerned Danny had been angry but he'd understood.

"Lexi c'mon baby we're going to see daddy and nana soon. You got them pictures you made? Oh and you wanna ring James if your coming down to Bristol. We're leaving soon." she said to shauna.

Lexi appeared with her pictures. Her hair was a mess. Alice knew she'd been planning something. "What you do to your hair Lexi?" Alice asked.

Lexi was holding a photograph. "Want my hair like that." she said.

Alice looked at the photograph and smiled. Lexi was about 18 months old and her head was covered with bobbles and little tufts of hair sticking up all over. Shauna had done it while Alice had been at work. By the looks of her head Lexi had tried to do the same.

"Aw baby we'd have to cut all your lovely long hair off if you wanted your hair like. How bout bunches, or a ponytail with it hanging at the back. Or even pigtails.

Lexi considered her options. "Bunches!" she decided on finally.

Lexi stood in front of her and she smelled Shauna's perfume which Lexi must have sprayed on. Problem was she'd sprayed on a lot. The strong pungency of it made her stomach lurch. Her hand snapped over her mouth. She got up and bolted to the bathroom.

Shauna had saw her face "And she's off." Shauna muttered just before Alice dashed to the bathroom.

"What's the matter with mummy Auntie Shauna?" Lexi asked.

"She's got a sore tummy baby. She'll get better." In about 9 months time. She added silently.

"Ok will you do my hair?" she asked.

"Sure but how about a French plait instead" Shauna asked.

Lexi beamed and nodded vigorously.

(X)

Alice and Lexi were sat in the front of the car. Shauna and James in the back. They were driving down to Bristol. Lexi was wearing a pink coat, blue jeans and white t-shirt. Ok she was meeting her nana for the first time but Lexi wasn't a little doll to get dressed up. These were the clothes she wore on a regular day to day basis. Plus it was too cold for skirts and dresses. Her daughter smiled at her in the rear view mirror. The smile reminded her of her sweet baby grin she used to smile at her. Alice's eyes filled. Fucking hormones! Alice sniffed and wiped the back of her hand with her eyes.

Shauna grinned in the back seat.

"You ok mummy?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah baby." she cleared her throat. "I just yawned and my eyes watered."

Lexi nodded.

"I can't wait to meet nana. Daddy has told me so much about her." Lexi said

"Yeah nana Amanda is lovely." Alice told her.

Lexi was confused. "You know her? How come I don't?"

"Me and daddy were boyfriend and girlfriend along time ago before you were born. That's how he's your daddy. Remember how I told you that daddies put babies in mummies tummy's." Alice said.

Lexi nodded then asked. "Will daddy put another baby there?"

Shauna who had been having a drink nearly choked and laughed at the question.

"Yeah Alice will he?" Shauna asked. Eyes twinkling.

God she had an inquisitive child and her friend had a sick sense of humour which included torturing her.

"He might one day." Alice replied.

There not an out and out lie but not the absolute truth either. She wanted to tell Lexi the truth but she hadn't told Danny yet and it would probably come better from the both of them. And also if she told Lexi before Danny Lexi in her excitement is likely to blurt it out and the last thing she wanted was Danny thinking she wasn't going to tell him!

"Well tell him I want a girl if he does give you a baby. Boys are yucky!" she said in disgust.

"You listening Shauna?" Alice asked. Then laughed. "Daddies a boy you know is daddy yucky?"

Lexi looked at her. "Daddy isn't a boy, daddies a daddy!" Lexi declared

No arguing with that logic Alice thought smiling.

"I knew danny wasn't a boy!" Shauna declared laughing.

Alice looked at Shauna. "Yeah Danny isn't a boy." she grinned wickedly at Shauna who understood the silent message.

"Hey Lex you keep thinking boys are yucky till your 30 deal." she said grinning.

"Why doesn't daddy live with us mummy?" Lexi asked.

That was a hard one. "Me and daddy will talk about that with you later ok." It was hard trying to adjust to not being a single parent. She had to remember every decision had to be made jointly, they had to decide what they were going to say to Lexi together as they both couldn't tell her different things. She also resented having to share her little girl. With anyone. She wasn't the number one main presence in her daughters life anymore and she didn't like it. At the minute all she heard was daddy this and daddy that from Lexi. Alice knew it was wrong to be jealous especially since she'd kept them apart all these years. But she couldn't help how she felt.

"We're here sweetie." Alice said. Shauna and James climbed out. "See ya Alice and Lexi baby." Shauna said and walked off with James.

Lexi was suddenly nervous. "What happens if she doesn't like me? Will daddy not like me anymore?" Lexi asked.

Alice got out of the car and walked to the opposite side and unstrapped Lexi's car seat, she let Lexi out. She crouched in front of her. "Nana will love you. Because your pretty, smart funny and just the best little girl in the whole world. She'll love you because you're your daddies little girl and coz she wanted one of them to spoil!"

The front door opened and Danny appeared.

"Daddy!" Lexi yelled and ran to him. She jumped and he caught her in his arms. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow your taller since I last saw you. You've grown this much." he showed her his thumb and forefinger with a tiny space between them.

Alice watched her daughter launch herself at Danny. She was forgotten. Tears threatened but she pushed them away. God she hated hormones. She turned and composed herself and grabbed the photo albums from the car. She locked her car and carried them in.

"Hey Danny. You ok?" Alice asked.

He nodded.

"Your mum?" she asked.

He grinned and opened the door. "I haven't seen her this animated in ages. She's eager to meet Lexi but she'll still tire quickly."

Alice nodded.

Danny was still loving his reception from his daughter. Every time he hard the word daddy he just filled with an indescribable feeling. He also felt a rush of fear. I mean he didn't know how to bring up a little girl. What happens if he messed up?

"Don't think like that Danny. You're a great father and she loves you completely!" Alice whispered to him.

God he'd forgot Alice could read his mind. The vote of confidence made him feel better though. He loved Lexi and Alice and he wanted them to be a family. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." he put Lexi on the floor and pulled Alice close for a kiss. It was quick and over before it had begun but it told her how he felt. He then grabbed his daughters hand and walked into the living room. Alice just stood at the front door with her fingers pressed softly to her lips wondering when her lips were going to stop tingling.

(X)

Lexi and Amanda were in the living room talking. They had talked about everything. School, Lexi's friends. Her Barbie's and mostly about Danny when he was a little boy. Lexi was sat on Amanda's knee completely enthralled by the stories.

"Daddy really used to have tomato sauce with everything?" Lexi asked.

Amanda nodded.

"Me too I love it!" she declared.

They then talked about when Danny and Alice had met. Lexi then declared that she had a boyfriend at school and was going to marry him one day. Danny nearly had a heart attack then held his face in his hands.

"It'll only get worse Hun. I had a million boyfriends at her age!" Alice whispered. Then said to Lexi. "Hey Lex thought you said in the car that boys are yucky!"

"They are but he's not as yucky as the other ones!" she told her simply.

She then turned to Danny and said. "By the way your not a boy."

Danny looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Yep, not a boy. You are a daddy according to your daughter. See your not yucky!"

Danny laughed. "Where'd we get her from?" he asked.

Alice shrugged. "Dunno, but all I can say is the daft as a brushness is from your side. Me I'm completely sane!"

He looked at her incredulous. "yeah right. Alice darling you're the most insane person I know. I remember you and Shauna when we were teenagers. I didn't know who was worse. Sorry she definitely gets it from you."

Amanda and Lexi had watched this with interest. They'd been talking and joking like they were the only two people in the room.

Alice looked at Amanda and saw her and Lexi watching with soppy grins.

"Hey why don't you two check on lunch. Me and Lexi are going to talk more about mini Danny." Amanda said and grinned.

"I am outta here. C'mon Alice you don't wanna hear anymore horror stories." he said and grabbed her hand.

"O but I want to." she said. "The baby pictures were so cute too. You looked like a pineapple with the hair stuck up."

"They are getting burned first chance I get!" he declared. Then pulled her into the kitchen.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He closed the door behind them and pressed her against the wall. "The only thing I've been able to think of all day is how you'd taste." he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, deeply. Like he had all the time in the world. His hands ran down her arms and skimmed her stomach. Alice suddenly remembered her news.

"Danny stop yeah!" she whispered against his lips.

He did but reluctantly. He'd thought she was enjoying that as much as he was. She had responded. Obviously he'd ben wrong.

He walked over to the cooker and checked the potato's.

"What's cooking?" she asked voice shaking from the kiss.

"Bangers and mash. Lexi told me it was her favourite."

Hide the sauce. She tries to put it on her mashed potato.

"I did that too!" he said grinning.

He then went to open the oven. O god she so didn't want to smell sausages right now. The oven door opened and the smell hit her. She breathed slowly trying to stop the nausea that risen but she couldn't. She bolted from the room up to the bathroom.

Danny looked around and saw her run.

"What?" he asked confused.

Alice reappeared a few minutes later.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Look we need to talk." she said.

Danny didn't like the sound of that, it sounded ominous! "Is this about Lexi?" he asked and walked to face her.

Alice shook her head. "Look Danny my period was late. I did a test this morning. It came back positive. I'm pregnant."

Danny was shocked. She was pregnant? God 2 kids!

"Say something." Alice said. The concern in her tone was evident.

Alice was suddenly worried he'd wanted a child and now she was pregnant all she could see was shock in his face. Had he changed his mind?

**A/N i apologise for any mistakes i am incredibly tired bt wanted the chappie up 2nite so i havent checked it.**

**that is also the reason it ends rather abruptly. this chapter had a little bit more but i really cnt type no mre lol hpe u enjoy it and review please x**


	26. I Love You

Danny was shocked. God Alice was pregnant. PREGNANT! He truly didn't think he could be happier at the moment. His face creased into a huge smile. "You mean we're going to have another child?" he asked.

She nodded. He pulled her into his arms, being careful not to hug her too tight. "This is so great!" he said. "Lexi is going to have a little brother or sister. Life really can't get much better!" he declared happily.

At least he was happy about the child.

"Well yeah Danny, life is great for you. Me I'll be relegated to the role of house wife except I'm not even your wife!"

"That's not true. That's why I'm here. We'll work through this." Danny said.

"Danny, we are both only 21 with our second child on the way. There's no way we can both stay in university!" she said.

"Fair enough!" Danny said. "I'll give it up and go get a job."

"No way am I letting both of us give up university. Then both of our lives will be ruined! No I'll give up Uni and when it's born I'll go and get a full time job somewhere." she told him sadly. Her career as a vet suddenly seemed so far away.

Danny felt really bad now. "I am sorry Alice."

"Why you got exactly what you wanted!" she told him nastily.

Danny didn't have a defence for that. It hadn't been his finest hour or his best idea. "Look I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't want this baby. Or that I didn't plan on this coz I had. But all this is because I love you and didn't want you to leave me again. No excuse I know but it's done now. Look Alice whether you believe me or not I do love you. How many times do I have to tell you before you'll finally believe me? I'm so in love with you that you're the only thing on my mind 24 hours of the day. Your gorgeous eyes and smile just appear before my eyes and I'll just start grinning like an idiot for no apparent reason! The 3 of you are my life." he pulled out a ring he'd been carrying since he'd found out Lexi was his. "Marry me!" he said.

Alice looked at him in disgust. "That speech was so lovely. How much of it is lifted from the internet or a book?" she asked. "You weren't lying were you? You came good on the promise you made to marry me. You think I wanna get married coz I'm pregnant. God Danny shotgun weddings went out years ago! I had wondered though how long it would get you to propose too but what?" she looked at her watch. "4 minutes and 32 seconds. That's quick even for you! You don't want to marry ME you want your kids. Don't misunderstand me Danny I love you more than you know. But we've got children to consider. Kids who need to grow up in a stable and loving environment. Not next to a volcano which could erupt spewing anger and venom in all directions. I'm sorry but I can't marry you. Not now, maybe nor ever! Your kids are your kids though, whatever or however we feel about each other I will never keep you from them!"

"Alice I had been planning on asking you to marry me all along. I already had the ring with me. You being pregnant is just made me ask you now. I was just waiting for the right moment!" Danny said.

"And I probably would have said the same. Danny we don't get along. I wish we did but we don't!" Alice then walked away from him into the living room. There was nothing more he could do, that was that, Alice had spoken. He checked on the food.

(X)

Dinner had been and gone. Danny had watched Alice. She shovelled the potato in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in a week but she just played with her sausage. She looked at him and when his mum wasn't looking she mouthed cravings. He grinned widely at her. Anyway it had went well. Lexi and his mum were curled up falling asleep on the settee. He was in the kitchen, Alice was sat watching him.

He looked around for the washing up liquid.

"So your craving mashed potato huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I seen it on my plate and it was like this uncontrollable urge to just grab handfuls of it. I swear I was ready to mug everyone for theirs when I was finished."

"You can mug me anytime honey."

"It's a shame you had no peas. Oooo I could just eat a plateful of peas at the minute! Right we're not talking about food anymore this is killing me!"

He laughed. "Mum where's ya washing up liquid?" he shouted.

She didn't answer, he went through to the living room. "Sssshhhh!" his mum said and motioned to Lexi at her sofa. "It's under the sink."

Danny looked at his mum and noticed the healthy glow which replaced the grey pallor which usually resided there.

"No it's not mum." he said.

"Must be all out then."

Danny walked back into the kitchen and saw a shopping list on the fridge. Washing up liquid. Kitchen roll. Milk. Bread. Tea bags.

He looked at Alice. "I was wondering do you play dingle dangle scarecrow with Lexi often. You both looked like you had loads of fun. It was fun. My mum was in stitches with your dancing."

She shrugged. "Pretty often. It's her favourite along with Miss Polly has a Dolly. She's so serious when she does the actions to that song." Alice said grinning.

"Thanks for bringing her. This has been so good for my mum. She always wanted a daughter. I guess I gave her the next best thing huh?" he said.

"Yeah. Takes a man to produce a daughter I've been told. I must say Danny you've surpassed yourself with her."

He feigned modesty. "Well it is me." he said grinning.

"Mums got a shopping list so I suppose I'll have to go." he said.

"Let me." she said. "Want some fresh air anyway."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You sure you know where your going?" he asked.

"Hey Danny have you forgot I did live here once! Plus I have my car. I'll just drive till I hit a shop. Not literally though!" she laughed. "Although knowing me that could take a while. I'll probably end up in Glasgow."

They walked into the living room. Alice picked Lexi up who awakened almost as soon as she was touched.

"Mummy?" she asked.

"Hey sunshine. Nana has to go for a little sleep. She's tired." Danny said. "And when I come back down mummy is going to the shop and I'll take you outside and show you how to play football."

"What happened to the days I used to send you to bed?" Amanda asked her son.

"Ah the tables have now turned mum. Isn't life grand?" he asked laughing. Amanda made a face at him in return.

Then took his mother up to bed. When he returned Lexi asked her father excitedly.

"You play football?"

"Sorry I got there first." Alice said.

"Well I want to show you how to play football better than mummy. Coz daddy is the best in the world!" he said seriously.

"Are not I kicked your…butt in high school!" Alice said cockily.

"How about a little competition when we get back then?" he asked.

"Prepare to be beaten then!" she replied. danny went to get the football.

"Mummy can I come with you?" Lexi asked.

"Aw Lexi I'll only be gone for a little bit, then I'll come back and play in the garden with you and daddy."

Lexi nodded. Danny returned.

Danny handed Lexi the ball. "See you in the garden in 5." he said. Lexi ran into the back yard. As soon as they were alone he pulled Alice to him. "Let's make this competition interesting." he kissed her neck and felt her breath hitch. "If I win I get to kiss you properly as we leave my mums. In full view of her and Lexi. Sort of to declare that we are together." he then kissed her cheek.

"You'll never win." she said.

"We'll see." he paused then pressed his lips to hers. It was a kiss filled with love. He rested his forehead on hers. "Alice can't you taste love on my lips when we kiss. Can you not see love in my eyes when I look at you. Can you not feel in in my embrace when I hold you in my arms."

"Danny don't start this again please." Alice said to him.

His green eyes went cloudy. Sometimes he didn't really know why he bothered.

"I don't wanna hurt you Danny." Alice said.

He handed her some money. "I'll see you later." this is what always happened. He brought up the feelings side of their relationship and she shot him down again. He walked out of the back door and went to play with Lexi.

Alice walked into the kitchen and saw him playing with Lexi in the garden. He had put some stones on the grass. When she took a shot at him it went between his legs. Lexi jumped up and down at her goal and he looked playfully shocked that she was so good.

"Why am I being so stubborn?" Alice whispered to herself. They had 2 kids. Well one and one on the way. They loved each either and they loved their kids. What could be simpler? Why did she keep pushing him away? Lexi's DNA was still an issue but that was her issue not his. She was throwing away everything they could have. Why? Because they'd both hurt each other terribly and she couldn't bear to hurt him again. She loves him too much to even think about hurting him again. She was throwing away everything away after they had both said things they didn't mean.

She suddenly walked outside and straight towards him

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine!" she said. Grabbed his face and pulled his head down to hers a hot kiss.

Lexi beamed at them.

"I was wrong about everything. I think we may be rushing into marriage but I want us together as a family. I do see love in your eyes and feel it when you kiss me." she then whispered. "I blame you for my head being all over. These hormones are killing me!"

She then kissed his mouth lightly.

"Aw is my little one messing with you hormones?" he asked. His hand ran over her stomach.

He leaned in close to her ear. "Both out of love yeah?" he asked.

He felt her nod. "Better be getting to the shop huh?" she asked.

He nodded. "Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." she replied. Then "See you in abit baby." she said to Lexi.

"Ok mummy." Lexi sad to her mum, then to her father she asked, "Daddy are you and mummy in love?"

Danny smiled at her and said, "C'mon kid I wanna play football!"

(X)

An hour had elapsed. The shop Alice used to go to no longer was open so she had to drive and find one. She found a Tesco's eventually. Not she was stood in a packed Tesco's waiting to be served. She looked at the people in front still piling things on the conveyer belt. she tapped her foot impatiently. She'd use the self service but that was more crowded then the one she was on in the first place. She looked at the cashier, god could they go any slower? Any slower and they'd be moving backwards!

"Humph!" she exhaled. This could definitely take a while. She put her basket on the floor and rang Danny.

"Hello." Danny said.

"Hey Danny it's just me. Stuck in a queue a mile long in Tesco's. You didn't tell me the shop on Bishops Road was closed. Had to go on the motorway and go into town to find another one."

"Has it?" he asked then shouted. "Goooaaallllll!"

"Excuse me?" Alice said laughing.

"Lexi scored." he elaborated.

"She beating you bad?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah. She's a little shark." he replied.

Alice heard faintly in the background. "No daddy not a shark a football player!" Danny's laughed rumbled over the phone.

"Well I just phoned to tell you that I'm fine. Still alive and not lost or in a car wreck!" she said.

"Like you'd wreck your car anyway!" he said seriously.

"Too right that car is my baby. I love it more than you.!" she said playfully.

"Don't I know it." he then said softly. "When I ask you for oil you say no."

Alice blushed crimson at the innuendo. "I'll see you both soon. Love ya's."

"Yeah us too." Danny replied. Then put the phone down.

Alice put her phone in her pocket. She was so happy since she had decided stop being stupid and just being happy with her family. She felt a rush of warm familiar love. It filled her body with heat. She felt like someone who had never fell out of love with her first love if she was being honest. This love was so much better than new love. It was comfortable, familiar, easy. She knew she and Danny were going to be ok! Everything which could have stood between them was over now. They had no secrets. She wasn't even worried about their baby either. She could always go back to university when he was working and this little one was older. They'd work something out. She rubbed her stomach. Their child was nestled there safe and warm! She felt tears gather. She breathed trying to dispel them.

30 minutes later she was finally leaving the shop. The cashier that had been on had been taken off. Alice at first had thought great. They'd get somebody who moved quicker. Alice had been so wrong. The person who came on next moved slower. She swore she saw a snail and tortoise pass, then lap them! She swore they were laughing at her too. She'd nearly jumped on the till herself and put the stuff through. And if that wasn't bad enough they had started to play Cliff Richard. Oh my God, if she'd had to listen to one more Cliff Richards song she was taking someone hostage till they agreed to turn it off. Her weapon of choice was a very long nasty looking cucumber in front of her. That would do some damage shoved up someone nose, among other places!

Anyway thankfully she was finally out of there and in her car about to drive onto the motorway. Singing along to Boys like Girls Five Minutes to Midnight at the top of her lungs. Getting carried away but hey she was having fun! Anytime oh oh oh bit came on she just sang as loud as she could. She was suddenly driving behind a lorry carrying narrow metal rods. To get her mind off the fact that the rods were rattling all over and how she was boxed into the lane she thought about Danny and Lexi. And the fact that they'd bonded so quickly. Danny had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, like he'd been born to do it! She then heard a clatter, the poles on the lorry in front were wobbling precariously. She felt a ball of apprehension sink into her stomach.

She looked around. "I'm getting out of this lane!"

She never got the chance. The strap which held the poles snapped and a couple fell off.

Alice who had started to sing along said, "oh oh SHIT!" and swerved. The cars in the next lane beeped. She'd barely made it out of the way. She flicked on her hazard lights and indicators trying to get the lorry drivers attention. He started to speed up.

"What the hell is he doing. You think I wanna overtake you asshole. I'm fucking boxed in and your fucking rods are falling off!" she yelled angrily. like he could hear her!

Alice suddenly saw a opening, she was just about to drive in another lane when the lorry driver jerked sharply. All the poles suddenly came flying off with a clatter onto the motorway floor. Before she had time to think or react one flew right through her wind shield. She heard glass shatter then felt a sharp piercing pain and passed out instantly. Her car still in motion crashed into a barrier and came to a stop.

**A/N i know what your thinking how much more torture can one person take. this is sorta important 2 part 3 (Ties that Bind) when i start uploading it coz that is already being written. it wouldn't have happened without a reason :)**

**review please my ace reviewers x**


	27. The Accident

Danny followed Lexi into the house. He grabbed Lexi a drink. Alice had been gone 2 hours. He was giving her 10 more minutes then phoning her. The only reason he wasn't phoning her now was because he didn't want to distract her on the motorway! His mum was awake and Lexi was regaling her with their game of football. His phone rang. It was Shauna.

"Hi Shauns." God had he just called her by Alice's nickname?

"Hey Dan Dan when you and Alice going home?" she asked.

Did she have to call him that? he thought in disgust!

"Soon. As soon as she's back from the shop which should be any minute."

"It's weird I tried phoning her but it says unable to connect the call." Shauna said.

"Ok, do you mind if we come over and wait at your mums?" Shauna asked.

"No it's fine. Mum mum can't wait to meet you actually. The infamous auntie Shauna. My daughters partner in crime!" he said laughing.

"Hey nothing has been proven!" she declared seriously. "Oh Alice isn't on the motorway is she. Just coz there's been a crash. Some lorry hadn't secured their poles properly and some poor bugger got impaled through their windshield. It's all over the news. Well the radio."

Danny winced. "God!" he said. That's why she was running late he realised. They'd put up a diversion and she was caught in the traffic!

"Here's my mum's address." he said.

"Me and James will be over in 10 ok." she replied and disconnected.

Danny walked over and turned on the TV. He turned on Sky news. There was a reporter talking about the crash.

"…. the M32, it is believed that this lorry." the camera panned over and showed the lorry. The ground cluttered with poles. "Held metal rods used in construction. The line snapped causing the metal rods to crash to the ground. Ultimately causing this car here to crash and the young lady inside…"the camera panned over again and he saw firemen surrounding a Vauxhall Corsa.

"oh God!" Danny said. Suddenly terrified. Is that Alice's car?

"Danny what's the matter son?" his mother asked.

He looked at Lexi the mouthed Alice's car.

She gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

The doorbell rang. God is that the police calling to tell him Alice is dead? He felt sick. He slowly went to open the door and saw Shauna standing there.

"Remember I have not been charged with anything. Innocent till proven guilty!" Shauna said smiling. He ignored her and walked back to the living room. Shauna followed him to the living room and saw him kneeling in front of the TV.

Shauna looked at the car. "Oh God that's Al…." Shauna started to say then burst into tears. she buried her face in James' shirt. He looked at Danny apologetically.

When he heard that his fears were confirmed. "Shauna Mum, Mum Shauna." He said in way of introduction.

He kissed Lexi's head. "Daddy won't be long honey." he said. "Shauna watch Lexi for me yeah! I'm going to se Alice."

He walked into the garage and pulled the cover off his old mo-ped. He hadn't used it in years he pulled on the helmet and walked it outside. He climbed on and put the key in the ignition. The motor spluttered then died.

"C'mon!" he tried again. It spluttered then roared to life. He sped away.

(X)

Alice was slumped back in her seat. Covered in glass and debris. She was drifting eyes closed. She didn't know that a pole had pierced her windshield. Didn't know it had impaled her stomach and she was pinned to her seat. She heard people talking. She listened though she didn't really understand what they were saying. She felt really stupid all of a sudden.

"She's bleeding from the mouth. That's not good. Usually implies internal bleeding. If we cut her out and her BP drops she could be dead within minutes!"

"We've got to get her out. She'll die anyway if we leave her there!"

What a weird conversation! Alice thought. She had to get up now! Lexi would be needing her breakfast for school. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Look Miss don't move!" the fireman said.

She felt a piecing pain in her stomach. Her hand flew to it and she encountered cold hard metal beneath her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked down. Saw the metal protruding from her stomach. She started gasping for breath. She felt sick. "Baby." she managed to mutter before she passed out again.

"She's pregnant!" the fireman told his superior.

All the men know that wasn't the case anymore. "Dammit!"

(X)

Danny arrived at the scene and climbed off his mo-ped. Let it fall to the floor with his helmet behind a police cordon. He sees her car. Pushed against a barrier. The pole clearly going through her windshield. Firemen around it gesturing on what they were going to do. He could see her face, well the side of it. She looked pale. Far too pale. Her head was slumped forward and her eyes were closed. He wasn't sure but he was certain there was a trickle of red down her chin. Jesus Danny thought rubbing his face with his hand. He saw them moving a metal saw next to her. He went to run over but a policemen stopped him.

"That's my…my…" he had no idea. Mother of his kids? Wife to be. Possibly. Love of his life? Definitely. "Look I love her let me in!" he said.

"Sir they are just about to cut her out!" the policemen said. "As soon as she's out then you can go over."

He saw them place a clear protective plastic board around Alice. He then heard the screech of the saw and the crunch of metal. He winced.

She was soon out and the paramedics were with her. He wasted no time. He ran over. The policeman tried to stop him but he ignored him. He got there as she was loaded into a stretcher.

"Her names Alice Collins." he said.

The policeman tried to drag him away but he stopped him with a look. "Get your hands off me!" he warned.

"Right." the policemen reached for his cuffs.

"Look let me go with her. Please!" he pleaded.

The policemen relented and Danny climbed into the ambulance.

"Don't get in out way sir!" the technician said.

Alice was drifting in and out of consciousness. She mumbled Lexi. Slowly continuously. She then started getting agitated. "Danny" she started saying.

The technician was trying to work but she was twitching. Hindering him.

"DANNY!" she yelped her arms hitting the technition - pushing him away. "Not Josh!" she said. "Don't touch her!" she demanded although her voice was weak.

Danny touched her hand lightly. "I'm here!" he said softly. "He's not I swear!" God this was his worst nightmare. She was fighting him in her dreams and he couldn't help her.

She calmed.

The technician looked at him thankfully.

She mumbled one last thing. He couldn't make it out. It had sounded like love you but he couldn't understand. She went quiet and her machine flat lined.

"Dammit!" the technician said. "Her BP dropped too quickly!" he said to the driver.

Danny sat, hands over his ears trying not to panic. Your no good to anyone of you panic. If you panic you could distract him and it will get her killed. Calm! He tried to think of her laugh but he could hear was the shrill insistent whine of the machine and the charge of the ECG. They placed it on Alice and pressed it. Danny jumped as he heard the charge go through her body. They did it twice more. Each time he pressed his hand over his ears harder. He could barely breath here. Arms around his head hands over his ears. Tears in his eyes. Willing her to be ok! Making promises with whoever would hear him he didn't care as long as they helped her.

The beeping resumed.

"Yes!" the technician exclaimed. "That's it Miss, knew you were a fighter first time I saw you!" he said.

(X)

Danny sat in the waiting room. He'd rang Shauna and Mrs Carr. Shauna had cried again. Mrs Carr was on her way down. A doctor came to see him. He was in clean scrubs.

"Mr Trevanion?" he asked.

Danny nodded.

"Am I correct in assuming you are Miss Collins next of kin?" he asked.

"Fiancé." he lied.

The doctor nodded.

"Miss Collins came through surgery. Breathing fine unaided. She was lucky the pole wasn't further up in her lungs or she'd be in real trouble, she is asleep at the moment. We think she'll make a full recovery but we'll be able to tell you better when she wakes up."

"But?" Danny asked. There was always a but!

"Well Mr Trevanion, the baby didn't survive." the doctor said softly.

"God the baby!" Danny murmured. His child. He had forgot about it and now it was gone. He felt a pain pierce his heart. His and Alice's child was gone!

"She wasn't very far along, so the baby wouldn't have felt no pain." the doctor told him.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Also, there was damage to her uterus and ovaries. It is unlikely she will conceive naturally again. There will be extensive scarring."

Danny looked at him frowning in shock. "What!" she had been pregnant but now she wasn't and wouldn't be again? How can someone say that in the same sentence? He rubbed his face.

"Um will she be awake soon?" Danny asked.

"No reason why she shouldn't be awake in a few hours. As soon as the anaesthetic wears off." the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Sure Mr Trevanion. If you ask at reception. They'll be able to tell you what room she's in." the doctor said.

Danny found out where Alice's room was. He walked in the room and his hand flew to his mouth when he seen her. He knew she'd look bad when he saw her again. But she looked ill. Like really bad ill! She was deathly pale. She was even whiter than the sheets she was lying under! Her face was covered in lots of little small cuts. She lay completely still - unmoving. The only thing stopping him running for a doctor was the fact that her monitor beep steadily. She was on a drip which was in her hand and she also had that funny tube thing in her nose. She wore a hospital gown and there was padding where at her stomach.

"Alice." he whispered in the quiet room.

The room was silent.

"It's kinda strange being able to get a word in edgeways." he said. Then, "Look what happens. You only went for washing up liquid!" he smiled although it held no humour. "I swear I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

He sat beside her and held her hand. It was cold. He rubbed it. "You never could stand being cold. You always said if you had the money you'd buy an island and me and you would live there alone. You used to giggle about me wearing only a loin cloth. I didn't think I'd be able to pull one off to be honest then you'd get a naughty twinkle in your eye! I remember at the beach too after I threw you in. You stood there dripping wet shivering in your towel - freezing. Vowing revenge. You didn't complain, just said you'd ice me the next chance you got. " his eyes turned sad. "You never got the chance."

He looked at the bulge on her stomach and closed his eyes. His free hadn't rubbed his eyes and he breathed deeply. They'd had a baby but now they'd never have another one. He opened his eyes and found that they filled with tears. He swiped at them. "You were right about our Lex. How good at football is she? She so has to be mine with those skills!"

God this wasn't working. What was he supposed to say? He was trying to have normal conversation but c'mon this was just plain weird. He decided to just sit here and be here for her silently. One more thing tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Alice, I love you. I really do - I'm sorry for everything I've did to you. Sorry for hurting you." he traced his fingers down her face. Starting at her hair down her eyes, cheek, his finger then paused at her lips.

There was a soft knock at the door. Mrs Carr walked in, saw the bleak look in his eyes. Pain filled the moss green depths turning them almost black with darkness.

"O God. Look at her!" she gasped.

Danny looked away.

"At least we didn't lose her huh?" she added sitting opposite him.

His head still down his eyes looked at her. "You have no idea what's already been lost!" he said softly.

"Don't worry Danny. She'll be fine." Mrs Carr said.

He said there holding her hand. Eyes fixed on her face.

(X)

Alice opened her eyes. She immediately knew something was wrong. She was in pitch black darkness. She looked around and couldn't see a thing. She touched her face. Ok it wasn't covered. She was on a cold hard floor. She sat up and groped her surroundings. Nothing. She stood up and walked forward and hit a wall.

"Ow! She exclaimed and rubbed her head. She felt around following the wall looking for a door. Or at least a light switch. When she found neither she felt around the room and realised it was completely empty.

"Who the hell puts someone in a dark and empty room?" She yelled. No answer. She scaled the wall again hoping she missed something. Nada!

"Ok so no light, no doors, no windows. What the hell is going on?" she asked herself.

"Hello!" she shouted. Well that's stupid. When you yelled before no one answered what makes you think they will now? She thought. She sat back on the floor against a wall. She was at a loss at what to do. She was stuck in a box with no means of escape. This is probably a nightmare yeah? I'll wake up soon. Just be patient Alice! What happens if I'm dead kept popping in her mind. What happens if this is hell?

Unbeknown to Alice that the bleak black jail that imprisoned her is her own mind and only she could escape - no one could help her!

**A/N ooo that last line didn't sound 2 good. hows she gonna get herself out of this one? hmmmm the wierdness of the next chapter lol and it is i blame it on the fact that i was shattered and listening to eminems new album recovery wen i wrote it. ****aw well lol review please :)**

**next chappie up soon x**


	28. Minds eye

It was getting late. Danny had phoned Shauna a few hours ago asking her to bath Lexi and out her to bed in his room. She'd asked how Alice was. Danny had told her that she was fine. What he hadn't told her was that the doctor were worried coz she was waking up! He'd heard them whispering, she should have woken up hours ago!

When he'd phoned home he'd also asked his mum if Shauna could stay with Lexi and if James stay in the spare room. She'd said fine. Mrs Carr had went home to explain about Alice to Lexi. He'd said he would but she said that if he got upset it would scare her. To be honest he felt the same but she was his daughter he should have told her but she'd insisted. She had returned and brought his and Alice's I-pods with her. He sat and talked to her the silence had creeped him out he'd found himself counting the beeps on her machine so he'd decided to talk to her again. Half the time he didn't know what he was doing. He just nattered on about anything. He'd found himself having a half hour conversation about smarties for gods sake!

A doctor came in checked her vitals and flashed a light in her eyes. Her face twitched in reaction to that.

"Look did you see that she moved!" he exclaimed.

"Instinctive reaction. Perfectly normal!"

Way to burst my bubble! Danny thought bitterly.

He was going home soon. His daughter needed him at home. He, Mrs Carr and Shauna were going to take turns with Alice. He never wanted her to be alone. He also needed to get in touch with Lexi's school. Although it was Sunday tomorrow she would need to go back Monday. Eventually he would have to think about going back to Cambridge with her but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Alice! So the plan was stay here with Alice till 5am. Get back in time to shower, spend the day with Lexi then come back here. God why had he let her go to the shop? He should have went, now his gorgeous Alice wouldn't wake up and no-one knew why! He turned on her I-pod and fast forwarded to Papa Roach - Lifeline. He then laid the ear phones next to her ear and let the song play. They had bonded again over that song. She'd told him that certain lines in the song held significant meaning to her. Like the last line in the first verse, when it said blaming themselves for what was going wrong. She had blamed herself for a long time she'd told him. And how she pushed away the people she loved. The second verse to her was when Lexi was born and she helped rip the walls down she'd built slowly. How she'd went to Mrs Carr and asked for help dealing with her pregnancy. Her falling to the ground and seeing the light was her finally realising that she needed help. The light was of course her baby girl. A pure white innocent angel. To Danny it had been obvious she had spent a lot of time thinking over the lyrics of the song and it was obvious a special song to her. He checked his watch. It was 9 o'clock.

(X)

Alice sat in the dark room. Her mood growing darker by the second. They passed agonisingly slow. Ok if this was nightmare it was stupidly long! She mostly sat and though about the last thing she remembered. Driving her car singing stupidly along with a song. She couldn't remember what song though. She remembered was the sound of glass shattering. Everything else is just a blur of images melded together in a flurry of colour. She got up and paced and walked into the wall again. What the hell? This room had been bigger! She walked from one end of the room to the other counting her steps as she went. 10 paces. It had definitely been more than 10 paces before. Fucking great not only was she stuck in a room with no possible means of escape. The fucking place was shrinking too! She suddenly saw a flash of light in front of her eyes. She blinked and shook her head.t had happened again. They lasted a second. Thy had illuminated the room then were gone. "Is someone being fucking funny out there?" she yelled irate. Again no reply. Alice punched the wall in frustration. She had to get home. To her daughter. To Danny.

"O so he finally crosses your mind!" A voice said angrily.

"Huh? Whose there?" Alice asked spinning around.

"Your so fucking selfish Alice! You don't care about him I do! I wouldn't of kept his child from him all those years!"

That voice was so familiar. "Who the hells talking to me?" she yelled.

"Admit it you don't love him!" the voice shouted.

"Fuck you!" Alice shouted back and sat down to brood.

"He didn't deserve what you did to him. All he ever did was love you and you ran away! And I know your planning on doing that again!" the voice told her.

"Shut up I'm not talking to a faceless voice!" Alice told them. "For all I know I'm loopy and your in my head!"

Keep going Alice. You could be in a mental asylum and there monitoring you and your talking to thin air. You'll be in a padded cell by the end of the day proving to them that your insane!

"You know me I'm not faceless!" the voice replied.

"I admit I recognise your voice but I don't know who you are!" Alice said. "Tell me who you are!"

"I'm not surprised you've forgotten me!" the voice told her.

"Will you stop with all this mysterious shit it's annoying me!" Alice yelled angrily.

"Now there's the Alice I know. Who'd kick anybodies ass who tried to mess with her. Where she been?" the voice asked.

"Yup I know her too." A second voice said.

Alice would know that voice any where. Her head whipped around. "Danny?" she asked.

"Where have you been? Where's the girl I love?" he asked.

"She's right here Danny!" Alice replied.

"No she's not!" both voices told her simultaneously.

"Why you planning on leaving him again?" the female voice asked. "Can't you see that'll kill him?"

"I'm not Danny I swear I'm not!" Alice said ignoring the first voice. "Don't listen to her!"

"What happens if it comes back that Lexi isn't his daughter. If he isn't her father?" the voice asked nastily.

Alice stood frozen to the spot.

"I knew it. I would never have done that to him. Your not good enough for him!" the voice spat.

"Shut up. You know nothing about us. This has nothing to do with you!" Alice yelled.

"I should have known you'd leave me again. I expected as much you know. Your promises never did mean much!" Danny said sadly.

Alice grabbed her head. "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Alice shouted. "Both of you!"

The voices quieted. Alice sat back down and thought about stuff.

"It's not fair to ask him to bring up a child whose not his ok!" Alice said. Great she really was insane. Talking to voices which were probably in her head.

"What about the child that IS his?" the voice replied.

"I'll never keep it from him. But if Lexi isn't there's nothing we can do. I can't expect him love her." Alice said softly.

"Isn't that HIS decision?"

The room suddenly got a little bit brighter.

"Why don't you love him anymore?" the voice asked.

"I do!" Alice replied.

"Not enough to share your daughter though. Admit it as much as you want him to be her father you also don't want him to be coz you resent having to share her. You want to go back to your peaceful little existence with no-one else except you and her."

God was this person in Alice's head. They knew exactly what she was thinking! The room again got a little bit brighter again. Alice made out a figure sitting on the bed. The face shrouded in darkness, although they had their back to her. She looked around the room. Wait a minute she knew this room. This was Danny's room. 5 years ago! She noticed the door, walked towards it. She forcefully pulled it open and was looking at a brick wall. What the hell? Alice thought.

"Running away again!" the person said in disgust.

Alice was well pissed now! She stormed over. Stood behind the person on the bed. "You know nothing about me so stop the psycho analysis huh!" she yelled.

The person swivelled round. Alice gasped.

She was so not expecting that!

**A/N i swear 2 u i have no idea wot i was finkin writin this bt i quite like it so. hmmm wonder whos talkin 2 her? **


	29. Facing the Past

Alice stood and stared at a younger version of herself. God she hadn't seen that face in the mirror for 5 years. The sparkling blue eyes. The quick and easy grin. This person had disappeared because of Josh and her father and now older Alice was angry she had reappeared. Little Alice suddenly let rip at her.

_"I think you'll find I know a hell a lot about you! See I was you 5 yeas ago. And now I've been locked in this room in your head all those years so excuse me if I'm a bit pissed yeah! See I think you've forgotten me or more likely blanked me!"_

Alice looked at her younger self sat on the bed. That's it I've gone. Completely lost her mind! Certifiable. Am I on medication? She wondered

_" No you haven't taken any tablets." Little Alice said simply. _Big Alice frowned._ " I know what your thinking your wondering if you've taken any tablets to make you loopy_."

"Get out of my head!" Big Alice replied.

_"I'm not in your head. Well sort of not. But sort of am. It's weird!"_ she said smiling, she was enjoying messing with her older self.

"Stop patronising me! You have no idea what I have been through!"

Little Alice gestured to herself then looked at her like she was stupid. "_Helloooooooooo. Do you realise who your talking to here? God this brings a whole new twist to the idea of arguing with yourself!"_

They glared at each other. Then little Alice said. "_You have forgotten me you know. You were so sad and angry that you buried me. Shauna knows it. Missy knew it and Danny knows it too. There's flashes of me occasionally but it's like you realise I'm showing and then bury me deeper. Why do you hate me so much?"_

"God I'm a therapists dream you know that." Big Alice said dryly.

_"Stop evading the question. Face up to it_!" Little Alice told her.

"I changed who I was coz you annoyed me. I had to be strong for myself. I couldn't rely on Danny anymore. Life proved to me that you can't trust anyone. Not even yourself!" Big Alice said.

_"And now we're getting somewhere. Why can't you just trust me?" _Little Alice asked.

"Coz you were too flighty. You didn't know what you wanted half the time!" Big Alice lied.

_"We were 16. You can't blame me for that. And by the way I know that's lies. Remember I know what your thinking."_

"O Really. Read this thought then!" Big Alice said and thought something particularly nasty to call her.

Little Alice jaw dropped. "_That was uncalled for. I should kick your ass for that! O and by the way your insulting yourself too! So there!" _little Alice said petulantly and crossed her arms moodily. _"I'm here to help and you be nasty like that!" _Little Alice tutted at her.

Alice looked at her younger self and realised this mind reading thing only went one way. "Hey how come…"

_"Coz you lost touch with me. Don't listen to me anymore. You've got to learn to hear my voice again! Everything that happened wasn't my fault!" _Little Alice stressed to her.

"It wasn't mine either!" Big Alice said.

_"Didn't I just say that?"_ Little Alice asked frustrated and annoyed.

"Go away I hate you!" Big Alice told her.

_"So your admitting you hate yourself?"_ Little Alice asked.

"No I don't hate me I hate you. And no I am not you!" Big Alice said.

_"You ARE me. You haven't changed I'm still there. I know why you hate me. You hate me because of J…"_

"Don't dare mention his name!" Big Alice demanded.

_"Who you mean Josh!" _Little Alice asked. "_You act like he's the bogey man coming to get you! Me I stood up to him. Stabbed him. You RAN from him!" _Little Alice said in disgust.

"Like I said you were flighty. Your lucky you weren't arrested. Plus I had my child to think about. I can't go around battering people in front of her!"

_"I would have!"_ Little Alice said. Her immaturity showing. "_I suppose you'd let Sarah push you around now too. What would you do now if she cornered you huh? Would you run or cry or stand and fight like me? I pushed the 3 of them. You'd probably just stand and take it!" She said defiantly. "I might be flighty but at least I'd go down swinging! Mum wouldn't be happy that you've changed so much. That your weak!"_

"I am not weak!" Big Alice shouted.

Little Alice raised her wrists. Unmarked. Big Alice turned hers over and saw her scars were angry red welts.

"Can't you just disappear and leave me alone. Being in a black dark room is preferable to this!" Big Alice said fiercely.

_"There you go. I see passion then you hide me away. Why can't you let me out? Release me? God even when Danny was yelling at you, you couldn't bring yourself to show me. Admit why you hate me. Stop running from the issue!"_ Little Alice said softly.

Big Alice sat on the floor. She really couldn't be bothered to go round in circles with herself anymore. She exhaled loudly she covered her eyes with her hand then said bitterly. "Coz it's YOU he wanted. If I'd been older I could have gotten away. I would have known not to trust him but NO you were there and you let it happen and I hate you for it!"

Little Alice nodded and sat on the floor beside her. "_We were 16. You can't blame yourself."_

"Don't start telling me that it wouldn't have happened if I'd been older or smarter." Big Alice spat at her.

_"We don't know that do we. But you can't blame me for something that was out of my control. You have to learn to live with me Alice. You've got to work through what happened." _little Alice told her.

"I thought I had!" Big Alice replied.

_"I love you you know, I know that sounds really weird and stuff but I don't mean it as in I love myself I mean it like even though you've put us through some daft stuff." _Little Alice gestured to her wrists. "_I'm always behind you, your feisty 15 year old self. Don't worry I've got your back!"_

"I'm not insane am I?" Big Alice looked at her younger self.

Little Alice grinned. "_Of course we are. It's the best way though. Keeps people guessing!" _her tone turned serious. _"I don't expect you to embrace me back into your life with open arms straight away. I know a little bit of me goes a long way but just give me a chance yeah? You'll see that you've missed me. I kicked ass!" _she declared.

Big Alice laughed softly. "I guess you did. Got us in trouble though too."

_"Hey you win some you lose some."_ she replied.

Alice knew she was going home soon. She sat in silence with her younger self.

_"Hey do us a favour yeah?"_ Little Alice asked.

"What?" big Alice said frowning. "I'm not gonna do it if there's a chance I'll get arrested!" she declared.

_"Hey what do you take me for. I'm a fine upstanding person! I've never broke a law in my 16 years on the earth!" _Little Alice said disgusted.

"Go on then what?" Big Alice asked.

_"Next time Danny asks you to marry him. Accept. I swear I was going crazy in here hearing you say no!" _she then stood up and winked. _"It's what I'd do!"_

"Yes but your impulsive. You forget I know you!" Big Alice replied laughing.

Alice the stood up and hugged her younger self. She didn't know why she just had the feeling to do it.

_"Remember don't blame yourself!"_ Little Alice whispered. She then finally disappeared.

Alice heard the walls around her falling down. And the floor started to disintegrate. Alice was stumbling all over because the room was shaking. Alice fell and landed on something soft. She tried to open her eyes.

**A/N. little alice's speech is the one in italics. ok that was quite wierd if you ask me. i really dnt know what i was finkin wen i wrote it but there it is. i blame the combination of tiredness and eminem lol hpe u enjoyed and of course review :) x**


	30. oh no not more!

**A**Danny had his Ipod on full listening to James Morrison. The song was called Don't close your eyes. The lyrics made him want to cry.

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**You're missing a good thing**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**Stay on this ride**_

_**Just one more time**_

_**It's too early to say goodbye.**_

Actually this was Alice's Ipod. Earlier he'd played lifeline for her so many times he swore he could sing the song backwards and still get it right! After the million times he'd played it and had no reaction he let it play through. It was 3am. He was really quite tired but no way was he going to sleep. Mrs Carr had fell asleep an hour ago across the room curled in a chair. The lamp was on in her room. He watched her chest as she breathed slow and deep. A nurse had tried to chase him out a few hours ago. He'd told her if she chucked him out he'd only go and buy some handcuffs and handcuff himself to her. The nurse had thought he'd been joking till she seen the serious look on his face. The nurse had then spoke to a doctor who said Danny could stay as long as he didn't interfere with any treatment she needed. He shuffled his chair closer. He didn't know why. He was practically sitting on her bed anyway. He held her hand loosely and rested his left cheek on the bed.

"How about I tell my about the day we met. I know you were there but this way you get my side. My thoughts and stuff." he was silent for a moment. "No objections? Ok then I'll begin. Hmmmm, where to start? Ok. We were at school, of course and me and some guys were playing football. I of course was kicking ass coz that's what I always do." he smiled softly. "I saw this short young girl walking down by the Science block. Someone kicked the ball at me and I was so mesmerised it hit me on the head but I just kept staring at this gorgeous young girl. I swear she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. When I realised that you were walking towards English it hit me then that I had to get your name. but I had no excuse to talk to you so instead of doing the hello my name is Daniel bit I kicked the ball over in your direction. What I hadn't expected was for you to handle it the way you did. I expected you to scream and run away. Then of course I'd run over and apologise. Make sure you were ok, maybe even give you a hug to make you feel better. I planned on being very sympathetic to you. Turn on the big green eyes and watch you fall under my spell. Then I would ask for your number and then phone you for pizza and a film. I know what your thinking. I had Sarah. Me and Sarah were over long before I even met you. We weren't even a proper couple anymore. The only reason she hated you was coz she lost face. It had nothing to do with her losing me. Anyway you handled the ball so well and looked at me with those amazing bluer than blue eyes and I melted. I had this big elaborate speech planned and the moment I saw your eyes all I could think about was I was to kiss her so much! My plan had been ruined so instead of just asking you for your number I did the only other thing I could think of. I tried to make you jealous. I grabbed Sarah in a hug, watching your reaction from the corner of my eye. You seemed so dis-interested I was gutted! Although I loved that you were sat next to me in English, it gave me a chance to talk and for me to charm you thoroughly. Again you seemed to be immune to me though. I was like I finally find this absolutely gorgeous girl and she doesn't even know I'm alive, well except to piss off Sarah. Yes I knew that you were only snuggling up to me to make her jealous. I knew that you were using me to get to her for being bitchy to you. I saw through everything. I knew that you were lonely here and needed a friend. You always acted so tough. Your go to hell attitude was just a front! Deep down your as soft as butter and I saw that. The way your blue eyes would turn to a ocean liquid blue when you smiled. This is gonna sound really cheesy but I knew as soon as I first seen you I thought I've waited my whole life for this girl. Yeah right Danny you'd been here for what 16 years. Not the most time to find your should mate but that's what I genuinely thought! I knew after you put me in my place and then turned around and shrugged at that exact moment, second nanosecond whatever you want I knew that I loved this girl and I was going to marry her one day. He then smiled a small smile. I will marry you one day too. Well anyway that is my version of the day we met. Not embellished. Well not very much."

He then noticed that Mrs Carr was looking at him. Her eyes glistened. He his face on Alice's bed and groaned.

"Aw Daniel. Your adorable!" she said.

"More like soppy and embarrassing! You were supposed to be asleep." he said.

She stood up and stretched. "I'll go and get us a drink huh?" she asked. "What do you want?"

Danny yawned. "Coke, actually anything with caffeine!"

She smiled. "Alice is lucky to have you, you know. One day I hope Shauna meets someone who worships her the way you do Alice. The way you look at her, like she'd the most precious important thing in the universe to you. It is so very obvious you love her!"

"I'm the lucky one." he said and held her hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to you and never took his eyes from her face. Mrs Carr left the room. He closed his eyes and held her hand to his cheek. He laughed softly.

"Can you believe that? I've just so embarrassed myself in front of your mum. I will never live it down!" he declared.

(X)

Alice's head hurt. Her stomach burned. Almost her whole body ached. Everything except her left hand. It was held against something warm and tender. She heard 2 voices talking softly. One of them was her mum saying something about Shauna. Then Danny replied saying he was lucky. She then heard the door close. Her hand was moved and pressed against the softest thing she'd ever felt. It felt wonderful! The Danny said.

"Can you believe that?" he asked her. "I've just so embarrassed myself in front of your mum. I will never live it down!"

Alice decided to try her voice. "Why, what you done?" she croaked.

He looked at her. "Alice? Alice?" he asked quickly.

She opened her dry mouth again. "Yeah?" was all she could manage.

"Open your eyes for me then I'll know I'm not dreaming, or imagining this!" he said.

"One thing at a time yeah?" she said. She then opened one eye gingerly, then the other slowly followed. He was stood up looking at her. His green eyes were hopeful. Alice realised her legs felt weird. She tired to move them but they didn't respond.

"Danny!" Alice said alarmed.

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She tried to move again but she couldn't.

"Danny it's my legs." she grabbed his arm and looked at him panicking. "I can't feel my legs!"

He hit the nurses alarm bell. the nurse ran in. "What's going on?" she yelled. Then she ran to get the doctor.

Alice arms flailed all over. She was trying to pull herself up to sitting but couldn't move her legs.

"Alice please darling be careful yeah. You'll damage your stomach more!" he said.

"But Danny I can't feel them. I can't move them! I can't walk. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

The doctor appeared. "Mr Trevanion can you please leave?"

Danny went to back away. "I'll be just outside!"

"NO!" Alice shouted and tried to grab him. She almost fell out of bed. Another doctor appeared with a injection.

"This is just to calm you Alice." he injected her. She fought for a while longer then calmed. Fell into a fitful sleep.

Mrs Carr had came back and seen Alice fighting. Seen the shell shocked look on Danny's face.

"What the hell is wrong with my daughter?" she asked.

One of the doctors walked out and closed. The other doctor and nurse stayed with the now sleeping Alice. "Well it seems Miss Collins is more injured then we anticipated. It looks like she is paralysed. We'll know more tomorrow after I schedule tests and scans on her back." the doctor then walked away.

Danny covered his face with his hands. "O God this isn't happening!" he muttered.

"Paralysed?" Mrs Carr asked incredulous.

They looked through the window and saw the doctor looking at her frowning. Alice face worried even in sleep. God was the nightmare just beginning?

(X)

Alice sat in her hospital bed in her room alone. She was sat up. Danny walked in and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said and went to kiss her, she kissed him softly.

"You bring Lexi?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat down. "We need to talk first." he said sadly.

Alice knew what he was getting at.

"You got any feeling in your legs yet?" he asked avoiding the issue.

She looked at her legs. Focused on them eyes narrowed concentrating intensely. Willing them to move. Even slightly. She whacked her left leg then ran her hands through her hair.

"It's weird. Sometimes I feel something in my right leg. Like tingles running down it. But the left!" she looked at it accusingly. "Nothing!"

He nodded. "Look Alice…. God this is hard." he said devastated.

She shook her head. "You Don't have to tell me. I guessed. It's gone isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded slightly.

Tears filled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Guess you don't know how much you want something till it's gone huh."

They sat in silence. Her tears falling silently. His face filled with pain.

"We'll wait a few years. When I'm walking again. When we're qualified and have abit of money stashed away If we're still together. Another little Lexi running round. Or maybe even a Danny junior huh?" she asked sadly.

Danny felt shock at her words. They hadn't told her. Should he?

"What's up with your face Danny? Your hiding something! Tell me!" she said and pulled her hand from his.

"Look we'll talk when the doctors come in yeah?" he asked.

"Dammit Danny there's been enough secrets between us. Please don't do to me what I did to you!" Alice pleaded.

God she knew how to get him! He exhaled. "Look I don't know exactly what is going on right. I'm barely a vet never mind a doctor but he said that due to damage made by the pole you - we'd never conceive naturally again!"

Danny waited for her reaction. She just sat looking forward. Then he hand flew to her mouth. Her face turned pained. "You mean I'm 21 and I'll never…" she trailed off. "God I am so useless now! I can't walk. Can't give you a child. Why am I even here? You can leave Danny it's ok I understand!" she said.

He grabbed her hand and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why would I leave? I love you. I don't care if we don't have any more kids. I truly don't we've got our little girl. And as for you not being able to walk, I'll have you at my mercy." he whispered.

She pulled her hand from his and pushed his chest away from her. "Leave me alone Danny! Go home to our daughter. You don't have to stay with me out of pity! I mean c'mon who'd want me now?"

"Alice don't say stuff like that!" he asked.

She crossed her arms. It's true so why not? I can't be your little baby making machine anymore!" she said in disgust.

"I never thought of you like that. You were the one who thought of yourself like that!" he said angrily.

"Whatever!" she replied dryly.

"Are you ever gonna get over that stuff? What else can I do to me you believe I'm sorry? I apologised time and time again. Tell you what if I cut off my arms will you believe me then?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why not say legs then we'll be the same. Look if you love me get out of here and bring my daughter to see me!" she said bitterly.

Danny looked at her. "Saying stuff like that isn't funny Alice!" Danny said.

"Hey you mentioned the arms, but I just knew you were thinking legs. Good save I must say!" she said nastily.

To be honest he had been thinking legs and stopped himself at the last minute.

"Alice this isn't you. You can't let this beat us yeah!" he said.

"Can you just bring Lexi to see me please?" she asked politely. He felt like he'd just been dismissed.

**A/N there we are. poor alice eh. i really must stop torturing her and leave her alone. i actually sat and thought about what ive done to her in these 2 stories and i'm like omg the poor girl. (her mum died, her father beat her up. she'd been raped and doesn't know if the childs danny's shes been bullied, cut her wrists tried to take a overdose, lost a child and is unable to have kids and now can't walk :O how bad is that?)and thats over 2 stories! she's been though alot :( anyway mre to cum, a really sweet chappie soon it's so cute honestly so keep reading :) and review please ;)**


	31. Struggles

_**One Week Later**_

Alice was back in Cambridge, sat on the sofa in her living room. She'd gave up University. Couldn't exactly operate if she couldn't stand! So now she sat in the house all day alone in her house and brooded. Thought about how shit her life was. How the only thing which gave her enjoyment was her little girl. Which was weird coz she loved Danny but she didn't seem to respond to him when he was here. She didn't want to push him away and wasn't doing it intentionally but it was so annoying how he could be a vet and she couldn't! Her attitude had changed dramatically, she was surly, snappy and you basically couldn't talk to her. The one person who lit up her day was her baby girl. Now while Danny was at University doing whatever vet stuff he was doing and while Lexi was at school learning her ABC's or whatever she was she sat in the house exercising her right leg. Ok she knew she'd been told not to push it otherwise she could end up doing more harm than good. All she could think was fuck it, she already couldn't walk. What worse damage could she do? She only had partial movement back in it but the way Alice saw it was partial is better than nothing right? Trust be told she was scared to stop exercising it in case it stopped moving altogether.

Alice heard the post drop. She looked around. No-one was home. She manoeuvred herself into her chair and wheeled into the kitchen. She went into the cupboard for Shauna's nana's canes. She lain them on her knee and wheeled over to the bench. She used her arms and lifted herself out of her chair. She rested her weight across the bench and grabbed the canes. With one in each hand she then started to put her right leg on the floor, her leg protested but held the slight weight. She still held the majority of her weight on her arms. Her left leg hung uselessly. She tried to take a step, putting more weight on her right leg. She groaned as pain shot up her leg, she fell to her knees, of course with having no movement in her left leg her knee just slid from under her and she ended up sprawled on her side on the floor. She turned and lay on back resisting the urge to cry. She hated God. Why did he feel the need to victimise her? Was she really so bad? He'd taken her mother, had her father beat her up. She'd been raped and could have that monsters child! He'd took her unborn child and her ability to have children and now if all that wasn't enough he took her legs. Or he left one her with one useless leg which couldn't hold any weight whatsoever! Alice was pissed off! She pounded the floor with her fists.

"Can you not give me a freaking break!" she yelled at the ceiling. She then smiled wryly. Little Alice making her presence known. Rearing her feisty little head. Yeah I hear you now! Alice said mentally.

She heard the front door open.

"Shit!" Alice tried to sit up but didn't get up in time. Mrs Carr walked into the kitchen and saw her lain on her back. She hurried over to help her. Alice smacked away her hands.

"I can do it!" she said determinedly.

"Nothing wrong with admitting you need help!" Mrs Carr said.

"And when I need help I'll ask for it!" Alice said and tried to pull herself into the chair, she couldn't and exhaled loudly. "Will you help me?" she asked her tone full of self disgust.

Mrs Carr walked over and helped life her into the chair. Alice was sick of her life!

"What were you doing anyway?" her mum asked.

Alice kept quiet. She'd go mental if she found out Alice had tried to walk.

Mrs Carr noticed the wooden canes on the floor. Her face turned angry. "You tried to walk did you?" she asked.

"My weight was on my right leg. Like this one could do anything!" she said defensively and hit her left leg.

"Alice I was there when they told you not to rush it. Your stomach is still healing. Once it's better your back may get better too it could just be healing itself too. Just be patient!"

"Yeah and since when has a stomach had anything to do with a back? Lets face facts here. The left leg is about as much use a chocolate fireman and the right isn't much better coz it can't hold any weight!"

"You don't know that Alice. It's only been a week. Give it time!" Mrs Carr pleaded.

Alice was sick of people trying to tell her it was ok. They weren't the ones sat in a wheelchair. She opened her mouth ready to vent then shut it quickly. This wasn't her Mrs Carrs fault. "Look mum I just wanna be by myself ok!" she said.

"Alice don't push us away huh. We all love you."

Alice shrugged and slowly wheeled herself from the kitchen. She picked up a novel and opened it to a random page, like she was going to be able to read anything!

(X)

Lexi ran into the living room. Alice was lost in pensive thought and didn't notice her daughter.

"Mummy!" she shouted and jumped onto her knee and hugged her.

"Aw hey baby, how was school?" Alice asked.

Lexi looked disgusted. "We had to do gardening today. I like the digging but a boy threw mud at me so I threw it back and I got yelled at!"

Alice smiled. "You should have told the teacher."

"I told the other teacher Mrs Easton and she ignored me. After she ignored me I threw it back and she yelled at me and when I said I told her she called me a liar. Daddy spoke to her though!" Lexi said.

She should have sorted it! Alice thought sadly.

"Your tea is in the kitchen baby. Why don't you go and get changed from your uniform and then come down and eat?" she said.

"Ok mummy!" Lexi said. Danny had walked in and watched the exchange.

"Mmmm smells nice. What's for tea?" he asked.

"Corned beef hotpot. Don't have to stand up to do that." she said sadly. "I'll go through and dish it out." she said. "It's in the oven still on very low so it doesn't burn."

"I will!" Danny said quickly.

"I can do it!" Alice replied sharply. "Not much else for a cripple to do around here!"

"Alice." Danny said uncomfortably.

"Aw what's the matter Danny, do you prefer the term physically challenged?" Alice asked sarcastically. "Doesn't matter how you dress it up. It still means the same, I can't walk. Actually tried to get up on my right leg today, the second I tried to put any weight on it it buckled. So guess what it's useless! They're both USELESS!"

She then picked up her book and threw it across the room in a fit of rage. She dropped her head in her hands. Tears began to fall. Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"Look honey think about the things you can do!"

"I can't do anything." Alice wailed into his chest. "I'm just a useless husk. A shell of what I used to be!"

"I bet there's plenty of stuff you can do! How about painting?"

"Danny I can't draw!"

"Building stuff. Construction. Jigsaws. Puzzles?"

"I don't wanna do that stuff Danny. I wanna go in the back garden and have a game of football with you and Lexi. I wanna chase you in the sea splashing. All I want is to be able to walk across the room!"

Lexi walked in and saw her father giving her mum a hug. "Hey Lexi why don't you go in the kitchen and get your special cutlery and cup. Mummy is a bit sad at the minute!"

"Mummy." Lexi said.

Alice wiped her eyes. "Yeah baby?"

"I think your better than all the other mummy's who can walk!" Lexi said seriously then kissed her on the cheek. She walked into the kitchen.

Danny smiled widely. "She's never wrong you know!"

"I'm no use to her now." Alice said bitterly.

"Course you are!" he replied.

"How, what about sports days?"

"You'll play the throw and catch games." he said smugly.

"Shopping?"

"So I'll wheel you. You always complained that we went to too many shops and walked to far anyway!"

"Playing football?" she asked.

"We'll play basketball instead. She'll need you for more stuff than that. All that stuff doesn't matter! What matters will be when you help her with boy trouble. Or when she and her friends fall out. Your worrying for nothing, your not useless you're her mum!"

Alice still didn't look convinced. "Look I've got this memory of my mum. We'd been baking and both of our footprints side by side are made in the flour on the floor. I wanted to make a memory like that with Lexi. Except now it'll be her little feet and my wheel tracks!"

"So make handprints! I'll just sort Lexi's tea give me a minute!" he said and went into the kitchen. He quickly returned. Alice waved at her daughter at the kitchen table.

Alice shook her head. "Do you have an answer for everything?" she asked.

His face turned cocky. "I think I just might! I should have told you Trevanions know everything and now your living with 2 of us!"

"Living with 2 of you. You moving in like?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll move in with you!" he replied eyes twinkling.

"I didn't ask!"

"You did. You just said. You moving in?"

Alice laughed. "You conned me!"

"You can't retract it either. Unless you wanna see a grown man cry!" Danny grinned at her.

"We've got one problem Danny. We haven't got room for you. Then again I suppose you and Shauna could top and tail. I must warn you about the karate chops in her sleep!"

"You mean she'll beat me up. Sorry no deal. I have some dignity!"

"There's always Lexi's room. She could bunk with me."

Danny jumped up and starting flapping his arms like a fairies wings. He bounced along the room. "Oh I do love pink fairies!" he said in a hi-pitched camp voice. He came to a stop in front of her chair.

"Trust me if you do that to me I'll be visiting Graham in Glasgow within a week. We can't have that!" as he'd said that he'd leaned in closer and closer till their faces were centremetres apart.

"O so your kicking me out of my room?" Alice asked.

"Aw Of course not. More like sharing it. Alice honey I love you. There's no one else I'd rather bunk with. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, no one else I love more, not including Lexi! Me and you we belong together and no matter where we are or who we're with we'll end up back with each other. Why fight fate? Do you think it's a coincidence that in all the places you could have moved to and all the schools you ended up at mine? And we just so happened to be in the same university at the same year In the same class? We were destined to meet and wherever you go I'll be right by your side." he grinned playfully and added. "Annoying you! Alice Will you marry me." he asked her again. He had the ring in his back pocket but he had an idea of how to give her that later. If she said yes that is.

"Danny." she started.

"Look. I love you yeah. Just think about it!" he kissed her quickly and left.

**A/N aw i felt sorry 4 alice in this one. she is havin a hard time adjusting!**

**review please x**


	32. Back in a Car

Danny and Lexi were giggling in the kitchen. Danny had asked her to join them but she'd refused. She wasn't the best of company right now! She had to admit the sound of Danny giggling had cheered her up some. He sounded so adorable! He simply was adorable and she loved him.

So marry him you idiot! Her fifteen year old self told her.

And leave him with a cripple for a wife. No thanks I'm nobodies burden! Big Alice thought in reply.

He doesn't think of you as a burden. Anyway the vows say for better for worse. Little Alice said belligerently.

Yeah well it would definitely be worse for him so shut up! She thought.

You never let him make a choice. You always assume what's best for everyone. Personally I think you enjoy the role of martyr! Why assume he'd end up leaving you or hating you? He LOVES you. So what if you can't walk. He doesn't care. Let him chose what's best for him then compromise on what's best for you both as a couple and as parents!

Big Alice thought that sounded like good advice but she'd never admit it to herself. She thought, Coz this time I do know what's best so leave me alone ok!

Suit yourself. Little Alice replied. Dunno why I bother with you anyway!

"Thank God for small mercies!" Alice muttered.

Danny chose to pick that moment to walk into the living room. "What small mercies?" he asked grinning at her.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing important!" she replied.

He took his apron off. Lexi followed him in and got out her play dough. She sat quietly and played oblivious to her parents.

Danny sat near her. "How does one feel about going out tonight?" he asked poshly

"Can't haven't got a babysitter." Alice said quickly.

"One has rang Miss Carr. She has agreed to baby-sit Miss Lexi. Literally!" he said laughing. "I did mean she's going to sit on her!"

"Danny that voice is annoying me!"

Danny winked at Lexi. "One hasn't answered my question." he teased.

"One will die if he doesn't quit with the accent!" she warned.

"Ok ok! But seriously how about it? Me and you. We'll go out huh? Have some Danny and Alice time?"

Alice shook her head. "I need to wash my hair." Truth be told she was ashamed to go out. She couldn't bear to see people staring at her, pitying her.

"How about romantic alone time?" he murmured in her ear. "No one will see us!"

"Danny you've had no time to sort anything."

"You let me deal with that ok?"

"You swear it'll be just me and you?"

He grinned and drew a cross over his heart. At the sight of the grin Alice's heart nearly stopped.

"Ok." she relented.

He grabbed her coat and threw it at her.

"You haven't had time to sort anything yet!"

"I bunked off Uni. It's all sorted. I was going to use drastic measures to wear you down." he leaned in.

"No further our daughter is in the room."

He quickly moved his head and pecked her. "Ha-ha!"

He then picked up his phone.

On her end all Alice heard was a lot of mmmhmmms and yeses. Then a brilliant and a I owe you one.

"If that's Shauns you shouldn't have said that. She'll own you now!"

"Impossible I belong to you Alice!" he said his eyes translucent green.

Shauna arrived quickly and handed him the keys to her mums car. She had left them this one since Alice's had been totalled. She and Brian went everywhere in his. They lived together now. Which Alice was chuffed for her mum about. Both Danny and Alice kissed Lexi.

"Do you think I should tell her to torture Shauna for me?" Danny whispered to Alice.

"I wouldn't, they'll spend the night cooking up revenge schemes. That's what they did to me. Last time I told Lexi to work herself for Shauna Lexi told her and then Shauna decided to have some fun with me. She set up a video camera in my room. Hid in my wardrobe and when I was nearly asleep burst out wearing this big hairy werewolf mask. I jumped out of bed in fright saw her wearing the mask and literally fainted on the spot. Shauna thought she'd killed me!"

Danny laughed. "She still got the video?" he asked. "Coz I'd pay to see that!"

"Probably knowing Shauna. But seriously you had to see her face when I came to, I think I scared her more than she scared me!"

He laughed louder.

"What you two planning?" Shauna asked.

"Nothing just told him about your werewolf escapade."

Shauna smiled. "That was fun till you fainted. I swear I thought you were dead."

"I know!" Alice laughed.

Danny went over and picked his daughter up. "Hey little Miss. Daddy wants his bedtime kiss. Me and mummy will be away tonight but we'll see you tomorrow ok princess."

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't forget what we made today in the white box." she whispered. Then "Love you daddy."

Danny got a lump in his throat every time he heard her say that.

"I love you to baby cakes." then he winked and put her down.

He wheeled Alice outside, she stiffened when she saw the car. God he was insensitive. Last time she'd been in a car she'd been off her face on painkillers and sleeping pills.

"O Alice I'm so sorry darling. You weren't even aware you were in a car last time were you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Can I just sit in the back yeah? I'll be fine!"

"You sure. We can do this another time if it's too soon!" Danny asked her softly.

She shook her head.

Danny nodded opened the rear door and lifted her. He deposited her gently inside. He then put her chair in the boot and then climbed in the front seat.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded although she didn't look convincing. He started the car and looked at her in the rear-view mirror. She smiled weakly trying to reassure him but it only made him feel worse. They were driving along. Danny slower than normal trying to keep her at ease. Alice had started to relax her posture had started to turn loose instead of her sitting stiffly. That is until some one pulled in front of them quickly. Danny slammed on the breaks and Alice jerked forward in her seat. "Idiots!" he shouted.

Alice suddenly went very pale. Memories assaulted her. Swerving. Being boxed in. Panic. Fear. The lorry shuddering as he pressed the breaks. Poles flying in all directions. One flying at her in slow motion. Her helplessness at not being able to do anything. The squeal of glass shattering. She physically jerked in her seat at the sound. White hot pain in her stomach. No NO! she couldn't do this! Her breathing suddenly went heavy. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stand it she was too…..confined!

"Stop the car Danny! I need to get out. I can't handle this. Just stop!" she said quickly panicked.

Danny pulled into a car park. Hearing the hysteria in her voice. She was practically hyperventilating. The tears in her voice evident. Her blue eyes twin pricks of pain at bad memories. They glistened.

He opened the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with her. "C'mon we'll you out of here. This was a bad idea I'm sorry Alice." he sounded so angry at himself for putting her through this.

"I was trapped." she said. "Boxed in. cars all around and a lorry in front. The wire securing the poles snapped. I tried to tell him something was wrong with my hazard lights you know, he thought I wanted to overtake him so he sped up. I knew then I had to get out of there, a lull in the cars finally came. I can't explain the relief that flew through me. I thought I was safe. I was about to leave the lane and he jerked. The bastard jerked! The poles flew off, they flew at a stupidly fast pace. I watched one fly at me. It was like a arrow, flying in a straight line from a bow. There was no stopping it, only waiting for the inevitable! God that moment lasted forever, but at the same time lasted only second you know? I stupidly thought my windshield will take the brunt then ok I'll crash. I thought the worst that will happen will be my cars gonna be totaled I never expected for the rest. I mean I hadn't been going that fast. I don't think he had either!"

He hugged her. "I'm so sorry this is so hard for you honey. You know if I could take it away I would I never want to see you hurt ever!"

"We have never talked about the baby." she blurted out.

Danny's arms jerked with shock. He untangled himself from the hug and looked down at his hands. He stared at them intensely, breathed deeply. "No we haven't." he practically whispered.

"Do you want to?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You were only 6 weeks. It wasn't even a… thing yet. It was just a lump of cells." his voice betrayed him. He tried to make it devoid of emotion but it cracked and splintered.

"Danny it was our baby." she said tears spilling.

He frowned lost in thought. He looked at her, his green eyes troubled and willed with pain. "Is it daft that I had planned names? In the back yard when I was playing with Lexi I had this image of me with a baby's hands. They were taking their first steps and I was just filled with this indescribable feeling, like it doesn't get better than this you know. I imagined Lexi running after it fussing in her mother hen way!"

"No Danny it isn't daft." she said crying harder at his words.

"The worst thing is we'll never have this chance now!" Stray tears made tracks down his cheeks. They hugged tightly and his tears fell on her face and mingled with hers.

"There's always adoption or fostering. There's plenty of kids out there who need homes."

He nodded and then looked around. "Look at us, crying our hearts out in full view of everyone!"

He wiped his eyes and went to retrieve her chair from the boot.

"What you doing?" Alice asked.

"Getting your chair. We can walk."

She shook her head. "I feel better now. I wanna give the car another try. This was just a stumble. I'll have to get used to it eventually. I can't lose it on the bus or something. Honest I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

He got back in a drove near to their destination. He placed her in her chair and handed her a blindfold.

"Here put this on!"

"No way!" she said shaking her head.

"Go on for me please!" he replied sweetly.

She huffed but did as she was told. "Hold this box for me please." he asked then wheeled her for abit, she then heard him murmuring softly.

"Everything sorted?" Danny asked James.

"Yeah mate. Have fun." he said in his Geordie accent.

"Hello I'm still here Daniel. Remember I'm blindfolded." Alice said dryly.

She was suddenly hoisted from her chair. She squealed.

"Can I please take this off yet?"

"Not yet." he carried her up some stairs. Opened the door to his flat and sat her down on a the sofa. He then ran and pulled on his best shirt and turned off the lights.

"Go on you can take it off now." he said softly.

Alice pulled off the blindfold and looked around the room.

**A/N ok this chappie would have ended up miles long if i hadn't cut the end off. will try to have the next part up 2nite x :)**


	33. Time Alone

She smiled widely. The place looked magical. The living had been practically emptied. On the walls hung millions of white twinkle lights. In the middle of the floor lay a blanket with pillows of all different shapes and sizes. There was a hi-fi in the corner of the room. Round the blanket and pillows were candles and a picnic basket. Danny sat grinning at her.

"Voila!" he said and gestured around the room.

"Aw Danny!" Alice said speechless.

He picked her up again and nestled her amongst the pillows. He grabbed the remote for the CD player. Soft romantic music from a piano started playing.

He kissed her softly and then lay down beside her resting on his elbow. He just looked at her smiling slightly.

"Did you do all this?" she asked still awed.

"Most of it. James and Shauna helped though."

"Aw I love the twinkle lights. It's such a cute idea!"

"Old Christmas lights. We couldn't be bothered to bring them down and put them away!" Danny laughed.

He looked at her again, loving the way the candles cast a glow across her features.

He opened the picnic basket. "Oooo full of all my favourite stuff." he winked and closed the basket again. "Sorry me no share!"

"You'd better or I'll kick your…." Alice quieted when she realised what she was about to say. "Me kick anything huh? Can't even move my legs." she crossed her arms and looked at the pillows.

"Hey." Danny said softly. "It's not often we get a whole night alone. I'm gonna enjoy this. So I don't want no shouting yelling or being depressed! Plus you never could kick my ass anyway!" his eyes twinkled. Alice couldn't help but forget everything when he looked at her like that. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him over to her. They kissed passionately.

"You." he said breathlessly. "Will lead me astray!"

She smiled widely and wiggled her eyebrows. Danny got up and walked into the kitchen. His arms behind his back.

"Now m'lady. We have the choice of 2 very fine beverages." he said in his poshest voice. His body held a haughty stance. He knelt down. "We have the very finest.." he brought the first drink from behind his back. Alice laughed out loud. "The very finest Fanta Fruit Twist. Imported from down south, well London I think!" he said in his normal voice grinning. He then said in his posh voice again. "Or would my lady prefer the equally fine and very traditional Coca Cola. This very well could be vintage! Coz I bought it at the corner shop and dunno how old it is!" he said and laughed. "What is madam going to chose?"

Alice grinned and said to him. "Your mad!"

He looked deeply in her eyes. "Just about you. Only about you. You drive me crazy. Especially when you look at me like that! Your mouth is so inviting!" he said and leaned in without thinking. "Like it's begging for a kiss!" he murmured. He shook his head at his errant thoughts.

"Well?"

"Don't fancy either to be honest!" she told him.

"Yes!" he shouted and ran into his room. She heard him pulling stuff out. He came back in with a bottle.

"Now I know we both have to be back early and not hung-over for Lexi so I didn't buy any alcohol. But I already had this so it doesn't count."

He filled 2 glasses with the bucks fizz. He handed one to her and then sat beside her. He opened the picnic basket and set up plates around Alice. He placed cheese, roast chicken, sandwiches, grapes, he put some Pringles on a plate too. He put dips with Doritos. He left the strawberries and the whipped cream for later.

He fed her bites of food and she did the same to him. Music swirled around them and for the moment they forgot everything except for each other. It was just the 2 of them in their own little world. He used the tip of his finger to wipe a bit of dip from the side of her mouth. She grabbed his hand and licked the dip from his finger. She grinned wickedly. They talked and they casually kissed whenever the mood struck them which meant they spent as much time talking as kissing.

"All done?" he asked

"Stuffed!" she said.

"Hope you've saved room!" then he pulled the strawberries and cream from the basket.

The strawberries were in a mountain in a bowl and he sprayed whipped cream around the edge of the bowl, he layered a large one with cream and brought it to her lips. She ate the strawberry and smiled.

"I can feed myself you know!"

"Humour me!" he replied and fed her another one. She softly nipped the edge of his finger with her teeth.

The next one he gave her, her lips enclosed around her finger.

"Whoo!" he said. "Lady you are killing me!"

He grabbed the remote and changed the CD. Ronan Keating - This I Promise you started playing.

He offered his hand. "May I have his dance?" he asked kneeling.

"Danny that's going to be a teensy bit hard!" she said and looked at her legs pointedly. "I can't even stand!"

He smiled and picked her up. "Put your arms around my neck."

She did. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Her legs dangled as he held her above the floor. They then moved across the floor.

"See Alice. Nothing is impossible if you want it badly enough!" he murmured against her hair.

She held on tight and rested her head against his neck.

"I'm home." he said softly.

This moment was so beautiful she never wanted it to end. The song, the twinkling lights overhead. She and Danny wrapped in her arms him softly repeating lyrics in her ear. Then whispering lowly saying he adored her, cherished her, forever and onwards. He pressed a kiss to her neck the song soon ended. He held her tightly in one arm and took the remote from his back pocket he changed the CD again.

James Morrison If you don't wanna love me started playing. "This is our song." he murmured. "Listen carefully to what he's saying."

They glided across the floor and she listened intently.

**When you lower me down,**

**So deep that I**

**I can't get out**

**And when you're lost, lost and alone,**

**Yes, you'd think it was a last place,**

**You'd come back for more**

**(-)**

**If you don't want me to leave,**

**Then don't push me away,**

**Rather blow out the lights you can watch it all fade**

**But I'm going nowhere**

**I'm gonna stay**

**When you just wanna fight**

**When you're closing you're eyes**

**'Cause you don't wanna love me**

**I'm gonna stay**

**You can't push me too far**

**There's no space in my heart**

**When I don't wanna love you**

**(-)**

**And when there's no, no storm,**

**Then how can I feel the calm,**

**If there's nothin', nothin', nothin' left to lose,**

**Then what is this feeling that keeps on bringing me back to you,**

**(-)**

**So I'm gonna stay,**

**When you just wanna fight**

**And you're closin' your eyes**

**'Cause you don't wanna love me,**

**Said I'm gonna stay**

**Oh yes I will,**

**You cant push me too far there's no place in my heart,**

**Where I don't wanna love you.**

**(-)**

**If you asked me to leave**

**And I walked away**

**We'd still be alone**

**And We'd still be afraid**

**I'm going nowhere**

**(-)**

**I'm going nowhere**

**'Cause I'm gonna stay**

**When you just wanna fight**

**When you're closing you're eyes**

**'Cause you don't wanna love me**

**I'm gonna stay**

**(-)**

**All the tears that I've cried,**

**I could leave them to dry**

**If you don't wanna love me**

**I could leave them to dry**

**If you don't wanna love me.**

The song came to an end.

"Push me away all you want. Fight with me all you want. My heart is full of you and I never want us to part! This thing between us only burns brighter as the days pass!"

The next song started playing. James Morrison Better Man. He sat her down on the sofa. He sat beside her

"No matter what Alice I'll always love you. Me and you we're the same, but at the same time different. We're never going to be able to stay away from each other. It's like we're magnets attracting each other. No matter how many miles separate us we will always end up back together. You're the only person I want. The only one I've ever wanted. I plan on telling you this every single day for the rest of eternity. Alice I want to spend my entire life with you. I want us to share our lives. Grow old together. Raise our little girl. I need you in my life, you bring life and music to me. I love you so much that the force of it forces all air from my lungs. Without you life has no meaning"

He produced the white box Alice had carried in. He handed it to her. She opened it. Inside was a cake. Lexi had decorated it. It was white with red writing on it. In the middle sat a ring. The writing read marry me!

Danny knelt down on one knee. He looked into her eyes. "Alice will you marry me?"

Alice looked at the ring then his face. She smiled widely. "Danny I'd love to marry you. There's nothing I want more in the whole world."

As Alice said yes the music seemed to hit the crescendo. Like it approved.

Danny grinned widely and slipped the ring on her finger. He pulled her to him for a scorching hot kiss. "In a way it's a shame you agreed so easily. I had a big elaborate plan to convince you to marry me!" he murmured against her lips.

"Really, what did it include?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. You already said yes!"

"Hey a woman can change her mind. It's their prerogative!" she winked.

"Well I'd better show you than. It's much better than telling you! I planned on coaxing you into submission."

He laid her down onto the blanket and kissed her deeply. "You are the reason for everything I do, I'd be lost without you!" he said and then kissed her again.

**A/N awww i really loved this chapter all the fluff :) it was defo needed dunno if i could take any more angst! hpe u enjoyed and please review :) x**


	34. Lexi's Demon

Danny lay awake on their bed of pillows. Alice was asleep. He watched her. She's so beautiful! He thought. Why the hell was someone as gorgeous as her with him. How had he made her fall for him? He was so lucky and he knew it! She lay on her back one arm reaching for him. Her black hair splayed across the pillows. She'd hate sleeping like that! Her favourite position was either on her stomach or snuggled into his side. Her hand was rested on her chest. She kept trying to turn over, she'd frown in her sleep trying to twist but she couldn't move. She twisted the top part of her body searching for his. He placed his hand on her waist and turned her towards him. She found her spot on his chest and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He tightened his hold. He was going to protect her from now on! Nothing else was happening to her! He couldn't be happier that they were together and engaged. Everything had happened so quickly. They had met up again in September. 5 minutes well 5 seconds later he realised he still loved her. Although he kept that little piece of information hidden even from his self! Now in mid February they were engaged and he was a father. Lexi was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. the best thing he had ever did. nothing compared to her. One thing he knew for sure. This lady and their child were the 2 most important people in his life and he was never letting them go - ever! He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her in his arms. It had been so long since he'd last held her like this. 5 long and lonely years since he'd last fell asleep with her in his arms. It was just perfect! God how could one tiny woman have the power to wrap him in tight little knots? She had this unbelievable power over him!

"I can feel you thinking!" Alice said softly.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"You. Your thinking hard. I can feel it!"

"O, just thinking about us."

"Really? Second thoughts?" she asked sleepily.

"Never. Us, our family we stronger than steel. I was just thinking about your strength. How you just tie me in knots with a glance. About how much I love you and need you!"

"Even though I can't walk?" she asked.

"Alice honey, you're the only one with an issue about that. No one else has. Just think of the church. Me - looking extraordinarily handsome in a suit. You and Lexi looking stunningly gorgeous in your white dresses and you in a veil. Your wide clear blue eyes sparkling and a huge smile stretched accross your face."

"Yeah and what ruins this picture Danny? Me sat in a wheelchair!"

"Actually no. your chair is decorated in white and silver ribbons and bows. Adorned with little gems and jewels which reflects the light and keep casting you in a emerald glow. Little bells attached to your chair twinkle softly with every movement you make."

When he said it like that it didn't sound half bad actually.

Doesn't that sound like the nicest thing ever?" he asked.

"Well you being extraordinarily handsome does yeah!"

"It's just I don't understand why you love me and why your with me sometimes after everything I put you through."

"Couldn't tell you honey. I just know that I love you and love isn't something I can just turn off. Not that I ever would. C'mon we'd better be getting to sleep. We gotta get back to our daughter early tomorrow."

Alice smiled and enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around her holding her tight, but too soon the night was over and the spell broken. Dawn rays broke through the curtains. Night was over and Alice felt like she was going to turn into a pumpkin.

(X)

"When you moving your stuff in?" Alice asked Danny.

They were sat in the car outside her house.

He smiled widely. "You asking me to move in?"

"Well duh! We're engaged."

"I know it seems a little surreal to me. One minute I'm trying to convince you to marry me and now you've finally accepted. It never actually occurred to me about moving in and all the rest of it. The hard thing was I was trying to think of ways that weren't corny or cheesy. i was scraping the barrel with my picnic. My next idea was either begging or standing naked and offering to be your slave in the bedroom for eternity!" he said playfully.

"Last night was pretty cliché like!" Alice said teasingly.

He looked at her. "Really?"

Alice laughed loudly. "No of course not! Last night was wonderful. Best night of my entire life. The beach and Lexi's birth don't count because they happened during the day."

"Well in that case I'll move my stuff in as soon as you want!"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "That snake Ryan's stuff is still there! In the loft where you put it. Bastard is probably scared to face me! I'll get in touch and tell him his stuff will be shredded in the bin if he doesn't come and get it soon."

"Ok now that's everything we'll go inside and say hello to our little girl."

"Look about her Danny. The DNA results will be back soon."

He exhaled. "I don't care about them. She is my daughter in every way that counts. I didn't even want them done. I know she's mine!"

"Do you think we should rip them up when they arrive?" she asked.

"I'm not making that decision for you Alice. You wanted them. Needed them. Pushed for them. Like I said I never wanted them in the first place!"

Alice knew he was going to say that! "Ok then lets go and see Lexi."

(X)

Lexi and Danny were out shopping. To be honest Alice hated the tedium of shopping when she could walk. Shauna always insisted on looking at every item and checking calories and all the rest. Alice had felt herself becoming catatonic as the clock ticked away. Now that she couldn't walk the experience was down right soul destroying. Honestly having to stare at boxes of cereal and tins of beans while Shauna checked their daily intake. She was ready to beat herself to death with those same beans just to end the torture. The jolly music too, Oh God there is only so much Cliff Richards one person could take it seemed everywhere she went he followed her. Strange stalkerish music!

Alice had been left at home looking through wedding magazines or magazines as Shauna had thrust them at her. She was perplexed they were full of pictures and articles and what to do and not do. It was too much. She was already confused and she was only at the first couple of pages. There were letters from her solicitor on the coffee table too. She'd spoke to him on the phone recently too. The company who employed the man with the lorry wanted to compensate her out of court for her injuries mental anguish and all the rest of it. It's all just a load of crap! Could they give back her ability to have kids? Could they make her walk again? No they couldn't so what was the point? When she'd said that to her solicitor he'd said that was great if she could stand up and say that in court that would pull at the jury's heart. Alice had slammed the phone down. _Stand_ up in court was he being funny? So anyway Alice was of course barren and stuck in this chair for the duration whether they threw money at her or not! They weren't even bothered about her, they didn't want her to sell her story and put their name all over the newspapers.

She also had a little secret from Danny. The DNA test results had arrived. Sat in a drawer in her bedroom. The suspense was killing her. She'd been so sure until she'd seen Josh again, Lexi had quirks which were his. Her eyes were the same shape as his. Her hair was the same glistening blond. She knew it wasn't possible for Lexi to look like both of them but she did. The only completely Danny feature she could have are the green eyes but Alice's dad had green eyes to and conceivably she could have inherited them from him. God she was in turmoil!

Alice looked at her magazines again taking her mind off all the stressful things. Concentrate on the positives Alice! They had decided on July 22nd for their wedding, that gave Shauna 5 months to get stuff sorted. She was thrilled they were getting married. She had appointed herself official wedding planner and she was already driving Alice crazy, little post it notes stuck all over at stuff she might like! This had all started when she asked her to be her matron of honour. Both Danny and herself had told Shauna they only wanted a small wedding just family and friends. It's not like they had loads of money to get married anyway. Alice had found out that the reason why Shauna kept going off in wild tangents was because Mrs Carr had said that she and Brian were going to pay for the wedding as a present. Alice had told her point blank no way. They had argued and then compromised Alice would only allow her to pay for half or no deal so they had agreed and Shauna had been told to wind in her ideas. God they were driving each other crazy now. What was Shauna going to be like when it came to a few weeks, then days. Hopefully she won't be in prison for murder on her wedding day. It looks pretty likely!

Alice heard a key I the lock of her front door and the heavy footfalls of a man walking through the hallway.

"Hey Danny, that shop was quick. Even for you" she said and turned the page of her magazine. "God you should see the stuff…."

The visitor walked into the room Alice looked up and stopped her sentence midflow. Alice's eyes narrowed and filled with hate as she looked at the man in the doorway.

"Get your stuff and get out of here Ryan. it's the pile of black bags in the dining room. O and leave your key too. Your not welcome here!" Alice said venomously.

"Didn't take you long to replace me!" he replied.

"You think Danny is a replacement for you?" Alice laughed. "You've got a high opinion of yourself. All you EVER were was a POOR substitute for him!"

Ryan's face flushed with anger.

"Your ring is in my wardrobe upstairs. The only reason I took care of it is coz I didn't want it to get lost and have to compensate you for it!"

"Alice let me explain please!"

Alice leaned forward on her sofa. ""Explain what? The fact that you hit my 4 year old daughter. I swear I'd I could mo….."

Ryan cut her off. "Don't you love me?"

Alice scoffed. "Love you? Go to hell Ryan. I HATE you. You hit my little girl. My baby. And made her scared to tell me. She thought she'd go to jail. You fucking idiot you made her scared of the police! What if she got lost ? She wouldn't go to a policeman incase they took her away, locked her away! Lexi means far more to me than you ever have or ever will! So I repeat get your stuff and leave!"

Ryan sat beside her. "Alice."

"I told you there's nothing you can say that I want to hear!" Alice ached to move away but couldn't.

"Please!" he whined.

She covered her face with her hands and aimed rested her head back against the sofa, "GO AWAY RYAN!" she said slowly and clearly.

"I'm sorry I ever laid a finger on Lexi." he rubbed her left leg and was surprised when she didn't smack his hand away. He started to wonder whether she meant what she was saying or if she was just playing hard to get. "I was having a really bad day. I'll never do it again!"

Alice's eyes suddenly zeroed on his. "So coz you had a bad day my baby had to pay for it? Parents have bad days all the time. I've had really bad times recently. Doesn't mean that I beat my child up! And your damn right it'll NEVER happen again. Your not getting within 2 feet of my daughter!"

Ryan loved her face when she was passionate like that. He leaned in and kissed her. She flung herself backwards away from him. "O my freaking God what the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"You wanted this! You didn't mind me touching your leg."

She looked down and her mouth opened in disgust. Her leg jerked away from his hand. Alice was so angry that she didn't realise that her leg had moved on it's own.

"Ryan I didn't know you were touching me!" she said angrily. "The thought of your hands anywhere on me disgusts me!"

"What?"

"I'm paralysed from the waist down. I have partial feeling and movement in my hips and down my right leg. I'd like you to meet Charlie my chair. Lexi named it!" she pointed across the room to her chair. Ryan's mouth gaped. "What? How?"

"Not that it's any of your business but it was on the M32. Car crash. Woman impaled."

"I remember that. That was you?" he asked incredulous. "That's it. I'll get my stuff but I'm not giving up on you. You need me more than ever and I still love you!"

"No Ryan you don't love me. I'm infinitely more attractive to you now based on how much compensation I receive! I saw the revulsion of you face when you realise I couldn't walk. I'm glad your revolted by me. It means we feel the same about each other except mine is a deep and intense despisement what I feel is far worse than how you hate me!"

The front door opened. Alice heard her child's high pitched giggles and Danny's deep rumbling laugh. Lexi ran in the living room. "Mummy me and da…" Lexi came to a stop and halted speaking as soon as her eyes rested on Ryan. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes filled . She backed so quickly she hit her fathers legs and he nearly tripped.

"Hey sunshine. You ok?" he asked softly and walked into the living room

Ryan went over and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey little bit."

Lexi ran behind Danny and grabbed his legs.

Danny dropped the bags he was carrying. Hs hands were tight fists and he started breathing heavily as his gaze rested on Ryan.

Danny realised his daughters fears and tried to reasure her, he knelt down and blocked Lexi from Ryan's view. "It's ok baby. Daddy'll deal with this ok. Now you go over to mummy and tell her what we got when we went shopping. Remember all the cake we bought." he whispered.

She went to look beyond his shoulder.

"Hey baby, don't worry didn't I say I'd protect you. Go on." he ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek.

Lexi went over to her mother and sat on her knee. Danny rose himself to his full 6 feet 5 inches and looked at Ryan.

"Daddy?" Ryan scoffed.

Alice turned Lexi's head into her jumper and covered it with her hand. She nodded slightly at Danny. danny took his cue. He grabbed Ryan, dragged him into the kitchen and practically flung him through the back door.

He was irate, livid, completely passed the realm of common sense. The only thing stopping him getting into a brawl right here is his little girl and Alice.

"The only reason your still alive is coz I don't have violence in front of my daughter. But since we are now outside and especially after what you did to her I'll make a exception!"

Danny grabbed her shirt and flung him against the wall.

"You ever come near my family again, I'll send the pieces of you back to Glasgow via air mail! You'll never hurt my daughter ever again!" Danny released him and tried to breath slowly. His chest heaving.

"You have no rights on either of them. I was here before you. I'm Lexi's father!" Ryan shouted.

God this guy was an idiot. He still wasn't getting it. Danny looked murderous. "I'll think you'll find I do have rights although I don't see them as possessions! See me and Alice go way back. I was her first love, only love she told me!" goading Ryan. "We were together when we were 16. You may also know that a Daniel Trevanion is on Lexi's birth certificate as her father. Have you figured this out yet? Me and Alice together over 5 years ago. Lexi is almost 5. Let me help you. I am Lexi's father. Your on your final warning get the hell out of here!" Danny hissed. "And by pass the living room. Your to go no where near either one of them!"

Ryan gave it up. He walked into the kitchen and into the dining room, he then went upstairs to get his ring. Danny stood at the foot of the stairs. "You got off lightly. And remember my warning!" he warned and slammed the door as Ryan walked out. He shook his head and walked into the living room.

"Ok my girlies. Whose for some cake?" he asked softly.

**A/N ok there's ryan gone, never to appear in any more of my stories yippeeeee.**

**ok people i'd like to know if you want me to write the wedding coz i've never actually wrote a wedding yet and have dunno how crap i'll write it lol. also mite b a bit of a lack of update this week as its my bby boys bday on thurs and wi the crap weather we're having i have 2 make other arrangements with his party crappy british weather eh? and of course i have party food 2 prep! dunno y i have 2 arnie is the chef me i cnt boil water haha i also have the air show on sat just wot i love boats planes and jets. YAWN! defo arnie and kieran father son bonding while i sit and read on the beach in the rain probably :O anyway ignore me and my complainin lol**

**review please**


	35. Last problem sorted

A week had passed since Ryan had been. A week since she'd hid the DNA results in her drawer. Alice was tenser than ever and Lexi was starting to look more like Josh every day. Alice just open them you wimp! Do it! Well it wasn't like she could walk upstairs and get them. A poor excuse she knew but it was the best one she had. No Alice would open them with Danny. Coz if she didn't get the result she wanted she was likely to go into meltdown and just not tell him! She didn't know why she was worried. Lexi IS Danny's daughter. He had slept with her first. That should count for something! Plus he had a few hours head start too. Alice get real yeah! Unfortunately all this meant nothing! She and Danny knew the truth. The one that neither one mentioned, there was a 50/50 chance that Lexi's is Josh's. No amount of lying or kidding yourself could change that! She just hoped that Lexi had already been nestled inside her safe and warm when Josh had forced himself on her. God how was she supposed to explain to Lexi if Danny wasn't her father. Alice couldn't lie to her her whole life! I mean he's a complete monster, how do you explain to you child that you weren't a product of love but something a lot worse and a lot more horrific? It her job as a parent to protect her child from all that would do her harm and that includes her parents too! Danny is her daddy anyway. If it comes back that the other bastard is her biological father it means nothing all it means is that he was a sperm donor, nothing more! Lexi loves Danny coz he's her daddy. Anyone can make a child but it takes a special man to be a daddy! Tonight, they'd do it tonight. Well today. No actually they would do it now! She wheeled over to the phone and rang Danny.

"Alice what is it?" he asked annoyed. "I'm in an important lecture!"

"I need you at home." she said.

"Aw Alice can it wait. This is important!"

"Fine be like that. I'm sick of the way you've treated me this past week anyway!" she shouted and disconnected.

He'd been like that ever since Ryan! Distracted. Wanting space. Needing space. Alice was pissed off. Anytime she mentioned something about the wedding or other inconsequential stuff he'd either say yeah whatever or agree with whatever she said. As a test she'd asked him if he was going to walk down the aisle buck naked and he's said yeah. He'd never actually realised that he'd said that. Was he having second thoughts? No he wouldn't do that to her would he? Had he only perused her coz she'd said no so many times before? Had she been a challenge to him and now the challenge was gone so was the thrill of the chase? Was she no longer exciting to him? Alice felt her anger beginning to rise with every next thought in her head. He climbed into bed beside her every night at a ridiculous time. Like 2 o'clock thinking she'd be asleep, and although he held her she felt he was distancing himself from her. Something was missing. The spark was still there. That would never be extinguished. They still looked at each other like they were the only 2 people in the world. Danny loved her, she knew he loved her. No he LOVES her. Not loved not past tense! Dammit! Was it because she'd been alone with Ryan. He had to know that nothing went on! Fair enough Ryan had kissed her but she jumped away. God that had been disgusting! The sight of his hand on her leg had made her skin crawl. She couldn't move her leg fast enough, wait a minute. Had her leg moved? She sat and thought about it. It had! Her leg had moved when Ryan's hand had been upon it. She'd told it to move and it had! Feeling euphoric from her memory she tried it again. She sat and looked at her leg. Told it to move. Nothing. "Oh c'mon you moved before!" she whispered. "Just a little bit!" she pleaded. Nothing.

Tears filled her eyes. She refused to let them fall. she breathed heavily. She didn't notice Danny walk into the living room. She was lost in dark bleak memories.

"Right I'm here. What's so important?" he asked. Then noticed her face. "Alice honey what's wrong?" he went over and kneeled in front of her.

"W what you doing here?" she asked between breaths. "Get back to university. You don't wanna be here!" she said sniffling.

"Alice we're close to exams at the moment. I don't want to mess this up!"

"Well don't then. Leave me alone Danny!" she crossed her arms.

"Honey tell me why you were upset please."

It was the please that did it! "It was a couple of things, but mainly coz it's coz I can't move. When Ryan was here he put his hand on my leg."

"He touched you?" Danny interrupted disgusted. The distant looked returned on his face.

"Yeah not by choice though. The slimy little weasel. Anyway he put his hand on my leg and when I realised it jerked away - on it's own. I told it to move and it did." she mumbled sadly.

Danny grinned widely. "That's wonderful news. Why would you cry about that?"

"Coz it won't move now!" she replied.

"O"

"Danny why have you got that look on your face? Why have you been distant with me?"

"I've got to get back to university!" he replied and got up to walk away.

"Hey!" she yelled. "It's so not fair to walk away from someone who can't follow you! Stay talk to me no more secrets!"

You've got room to talk her 15 year old self hissed.

"Shut up!" Alice whispered.

Danny frowned. "I didn't say anything!"

"Look Danny's there's something you should know!" she lowered her tone. "I hear voices in my head!" she grinned at him.

"Don't doubt it for a second!"

"So c'mon Danny talk!" she said softly.

He walked over and sat on the chair furthest away from her. "It's nothing, well not nothing but….." he exhaled. "I guess I feel that your too good for me and one day I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone again. Only this time I won't be able to handle it, it would destroy me. You and Lexi can't leave me again, I couldn't bear it. It was when I saw you with Ryan. It never entered my mind that you would do anything with him. You'd rather skewer him but it did occur to me that there is a chance you'll meet someone else."

"Aw Danny honey I love YOU. Why is that so hard to see, to understand?"

"Alice do you remember how quickly you fell for me huh? Both times? It was pretty much instant. Straight away. That could happen with someone else too!"

"No Danny that has only ever happened with you. You're the only person I have ever truly 100% percent loved and trusted. I love you more than my own life. Without you it's meaningless!"

"Do you think we should postpone the wed…" Danny started but Alice interrupted him

"NO! don't dare do this to me Danny. If your having cold feet there's nothing I can do about that but don't turn the fact that you don't want me around and make it my fault!"

Danny went over and sat beside Alice who was shaking and trying to hold back tears. Her blue eyes were swimming and filled with pain.

"I knew you only ever liked the challenge of persuading me to marry you. Is this revenge for me leaving you coz this hurts Danny. It hurts like hell!" her voice shook emotionally.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she shrugged it off. "I just want you to be sure. I want us to last forever or longer if possible. I don't want you to wake up in however many years down the line and find that you've made a mistake!"

Alice was suddenly angry again. "Danny you have to separate me from the 16 year old girl who left you all those years ago. I'm not her anymore! She was seriously messed up and had a lot of growing up to do and she never thought things through! God I've got my own house, job. I was at university and bringing up Lexi by myself. Not your fault I know but the point I'm trying to make is I grew up, matured. I had to - no one was going to do it for me! You implying here that I don't know my own mind and if you can't see the difference between the girl I WAS and the woman I AM then maybe you are right. Maybe we should postpone the wedding. You wanna know something though, you haven't grown up at all! Hanging onto that hurt like a shield. Anytime you feel us getting close you try to mess it up. Sabotage us. Like at your mums, she was getting better and we were having this amazing time we couldn't' have been better and what did you do, you jeopardised it same as your doing now. Your very self destructive aren't you!" Alice was breathing heavily eyes flaming.

Danny was shocked at her assessment. He supposed she would see it like that although he wasn't aware that he was doing that!

"I think your trying to make me leave on your terms." Alice continued. "Before I make my own. Your pushing me away. I'm trying not to let it affect me Danny but I can't live with your emotional yo-yo anymore. Eventually you will push me away and you'll be happy coz you'll have been right all along. Alone but right. You'll be smug and self righteous and I'll be heartbroken!"

"No Alice I don't want to push you away!" Danny said passionately.

"I didn't say you WANT to Danny. Just that you will because that's what your doing. You associate me leaving with us being happy so anytime we're happy you'll sabotage it so I don't leave! I refuse to not have any happy time between us coz your not mature enough to move on!"

God this was scary. How was she in his head? She knew what he was thinking before he did!

"Go back to University Danny! There's not much more to say."

"No way! You drop all that on me then expect me to leave!"

"Yes Danny exactly. I have forgiven everything you have ever said or did to me in the past and present. Even now in my…." she paused looking for the right words. "In my less than whole state I trust that no matter what you will always love me and never look at anyone else. Although you have a right to I mean you have the biggest reason to be looking at other people. I can't give you children and I can't walk!" Alice said in a defeated voice.

"Alice I don't care about those things. I love you for you that stuff has never mattered! We're quite a pair aren't we?" he asked softly and held her hand. "I promise I have heard everything you have said and I will try to talk to you ok. Nothing is more important to me than out happiness. The 3 of us!"

"Danny if your having problems don't clam up on me please. We have to be 100% open and honest or we might as well not bother! Which leads me to the reason why I wanted you at home. Lexi's DNA results are here."

Danny frowned. "You opened them?" he questioned.

Alice shook her head.

"Do you want to?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice truthfully. Do you think she is mine?"

Alice internally debated about whether to lie to him. "I don't know Danny. When we were at Bristol I saw him. Danny she did look like him. I know it's weird coz she looks like you too but I dunno I saw Lexi in his face. It really scared me!"

Danny felt a ball of apprehension fall into the pit of his stomach. "Ok then we'll prove she's mine! We'll open them!" he said confidently.

"But what if she's not!" Alice said softly.

"We both know she is."

"Danny we need complete honesty here. There's a chance things will go against us. Now what are we going to do if she is his?"

Danny ran his hands through his hair. "I suppose that's up to you and I guess him too. If she isn't mine then I have no rights. So I think the appropriate question is what do you plan on doing?"

Alice frowned at him. "You think this is going to change things between us?"

He shrugged and looked at the floor although he didn't let go of her hand. He grasped it tighter.

"You think I'm going to take her away from you don't you!" Alice demanded.

"Well aren't you?" he asked painfully. "You said you were going to shoot through. It's why we are talking about this!" he said.

"Aw Danny honey it's not. I wanted to give you the choice you know. I didn't want you to think you had to bring her up if she wasn't yours. I brought it up because I wanted to talk about how we were going to deal with the repercussions that go with it. You are he father Danny in every way that counts. A sheet of paper will never change that in my eyes or hers!"

Danny looked visibly relieved. "Well lets go and have a look at these results then!"

"Are you sure Danny. I haven't looked at them so I have no idea what they are going to say!"

"Don't worry I'm not!" he said.

Alice wasn't too sure. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her upstairs.

**A/N sorry bout the lack of update. had my lil boys birthday and been ill. never made it 2 the air show yesterday as i was curled up in bed feeling like i was dying. lol.**

**hope this was worth the wait although personally i think this is pretty crap. danice have sorted through the last of their problems now and it will b all clear sailing bt the DNA results hmmm is she danny's? keep reading 2 find out and as always please review! x**


	36. DNA results

Danny carried Alice up to their room. He sat her softly down onto the bed. She pointed to her dresser drawer. He walked over and opened it. It took him a minute before he found the letter he held the envelope in his hands. They both looked at it for a moment. This small innocuous looking envelope held such life changing information. It looked so innocent. Alice knew better though!

"So do you wanna open it?" Danny asked.

Alice shrugged.

Danny sat beside her and placed the enveloped in the space between them. Neither touched it. Just clasped hands and held tightly.

"We could just throw it away!" Alice whispered.

"But then we'd wonder forever wouldn't we." he whispered back.

"Don't know why we're whispering." she told him.

"I know."

Alice released his hand and reached for the envelope. She just stared at her name on the front. She took a deep breath and turned it over. She went to lift the flap that sealed it. His hand rested on hers to stop her opening it. Her face lifted and her eyes looked into his.

"No matter what the outcome, no matter what it says this changes absolutely nothing in my eyes. I love you and we'll get through it as a family ok!"

Alice nodded and he removed his hand. She then tore the envelope quickly. She slid the folded letter out and opened it. She had her eyes closed but then opened them to read. Danny sat beside her literally dying of anticipation. Alice's breathing quickened and her eyes filled, she started gasping. It took Danny a while to realise that she wasn't gasping she was muttering one word over and over.

"Oh no no no no no no no NO!" she said quickly. "This isn't happening to me!"

"Alice?" Danny asked suddenly apprehensive. The only reason for a reaction like that would be if…

Alice dropped the letter on the ground and placed her face in her hands. Tears streamed down her face. Danny read the letter.

_Miss Collins,_

_The DNA results show that the samples you sent us were incompatible. There is a zero percent chance of the two samples being related._

Danny felt his heart stop beating in his chest. Zero chance? So that beautiful little girl wasn't his. She was someone else's. He should have known. It wasn't possible that someone like him could have a hand in creating someone like her. She was too gorgeous, too smart too everything to have ever been anything to do with him! It had been amazing while it lasted. She'd been his little girl and he loved it but now she wasn't and his heart was breaking. He never imagined anything could hurt as much as this did at this precise moment. Forget tearing his heart out this went far beyond that, it felt like it had been frozen solid, never to beat again!

Both people sat. Alice bent double, with her head in her hands. Tears streaming from her eyes. Shoulders shaking. Danny was in shock. The letter clutched in one of his fists. Neither person looked at the other. The mental distance between them was like a barren wasteland of a million miles. Danny got up suddenly and left the room. He didn't look back just walked out. Alice was too heartbroken to even realise he was even gone. Danny's mind was in turmoil. How was this possible? It wasn't. this was impossible, this had to be wrong. He pulled his coat on and slammed the door as he left. He felt a wave of resentment. He couldn't help it. Why had she insisted on doing this to them? Did it really make that much of a difference? Except leave him heartbroken, or more like with no heart at all? It made no difference to her! Lexi is still her daughter. Now he was left with nothing. His family in tatters.

He walked randomly paying no attention to where he was going. He saw a seat and decided to sit down and consider his options. Not that he had many! They had been so sure that Lexi was going to be his! Why couldn't she have been his? Life is so freaking unfair! His options limited as they were are moving out of Alice's and back into his own flat and avoiding them at all costs! He didn't really like the thought of that as the very thought of not seeing Alice or talking to her made the breath catch in his chest. And the other option was…well there wasn't any other option. Except he could go back to Bristol. Just up and leave. His mum would be royally pissed that he was abandoning his daugh…. He had to stop thinking like this! She isn't yours you idiot! He nodded finally mind made up. He rose from the seat quickly and walked back towards the house. Was he making the right decision? He didn't want to hurt anyone but maybe it would be better if he left now. Then eventually Lexi would forget he even existed and then Alice could find her a good father someone who could be better than he ever could! I would be for the best if she did that. God he couldn't do anything right. The simplest thing in the world, things men have been doing for millions of years and he gets it wrong. He couldn't even make a child right! he thought with disgust. The one thing she wanted from him, the one thing he thought he could give her and he'd been wrong. He couldn't even give her that! Fixed with the strength of his resolve he strode towards the house faster.

Danny let himself in the house quietly and grabbed a backpack from the cupboard. He'd use the big holdall in the dining room for his clothes. He walked into the living room and the first sight he seen was a framed picture of him and Lexi on the wall. Alice had insisted she'd said they looked so alike on this picture. They knew that was impossible now though. He took the picture down. He couldn't bear to see that gorgeous child's smile. It killed him. Totally obliterated him. He ghosted through the living room and picked up his stuff. Wiping every piece of his existence from their life. Like he'd never been there at all. He went over to the photo albums and removed his pictures too. They would forget him quicker if ALL traces of him were gone. He looked at a picture of them lying on the living room floor. He and Alice had been sat chatting. He'd just been about to swoop in and grab a quick kiss when Lexi suddenly dived on him. She'd told him she loved him and gave him a sweet baby kiss on his cheek. That was in the beginning when she told him she loved him every chance she got. Anyway Lexi had dived on him and he'd ended up flying backwards with the force of it. Alice had then leaned down and propped herself on her elbow and smiled her soft smile. Shauna had shouted his name and he'd popped his head up and he'd nearly been blinded by the flash. The actual picture was Lexi grinning like a Chesire cat at the camera on his stomach. He wore a shell shocked but amused expression and Alice, she just looked at him. Although they technically weren't a couple at the time. She just lay there and smiled at him adoringly. Like he was the only man in the universe. He'd miss the smiles and laughter but he'd lived without them before and he's live without them again. He'd even miss Shauna and her sarcastic jibes and barbs, even though he'd never admit it.

He clenched his jaw and walked into the kitchen and picked his gel up from the top of the fridge. Lexi had gotten into his gel once. He smiled widely at the memory. She'd watched him spike his hair up once. He never did that anymore but Alice had asked him to and he could never say no to her so he had. Lexi had tried to copy him….badly. There had been goo everywhere, all over her face and clothes and of course her hair. It had been matted with the stuff. She'd put so much on it hadn't dried just stayed extremely slimy. Half of her hair had stuck up and the rest had hung limply. He walked in and she'd smiled her dimpled grin at him. I look like you daddy! She'd declared he closed his eyes. That memory hurt! He looked in the drawers not even noticing what he was taking. He had to get out of here. It was 2:30. He had to get out of here before Lexi was home from school. He couldn't see her. His memories were making it hard enough for him to keep a handle on his emotions as it was, he couldn't see her. He'd break down. He couldn't look in her angelic face and not see his own anymore. He walked into the dining room and picked up the holdall. Then went upstairs into the bathroom. Unzipped the side pocket and dumped all his toiletries inside. As he walked out he looked at the bright pink door which was the entrance to Lexi's room. He knew if he walked in there he would smell talcum powder strawberry shampoo and the other scent which was completely Lexi. Sunshine and sweet smiles he liked to call it. He felt another ache, if it was possible! He looked at his own room. Alice was still in there. He felt a pierce of guilt that he had left her in there helpless. That had been mean but he had to get out of there! He steeled himself and slowly walked into the room.

(X)

Alice was in pieces. She'd hung on to Lexi being Danny's baby. She'd used it as a life preserver in the stormy sea that had been her life. Without it she would have floundered. Sunk into a deep ocean of depression and despair. She lay on this bed in the room. Alone. He'd left. As soon as they got the results he'd up and walked out. She was left here trying to make sense of these thoughts and feelings. She couldn't even blame him either. Not really. She knew she had been right though they should never have told Lexi before they had the results. Not that Danny would do anything. He just needed time to calm down collect his thoughts. He'd come back. He loved them both far too much to ever leave them! If she'd ever been certain of one thing it had been that! It was a good thing she'd asked Shauna to pick up Lexi today. Neither she nor Danny were in any fit state to pick her up!

It had taken time but her tears had finally dried. Why couldn't Lexi have been a product of love? Could she and Danny work through this? Were they strong enough? Of course they could. It would take time and probably a lot of tears but they were impenetrable when they were together. One single voice in her head disagreed. The voice that had stayed with her long after the rape. The one that told her she was dirty. Worthless. Better off dead because no-one would ever love her.

"Shut up!" she said "I silenced you long ago!" she grabbed her head willing the voices away.

You deserved everything that happened. What was the poor boy supposed to do? You led him on. Alice clutched her head tighter. Flopped back on the bed. She held her head so tightly within her arms that she felt like she was going to crush her skull.

"NO!" she yelled.

You knew all along Lexi wasn't Danny's. you just wanted to hurt him didn't you. You don't deserve him. Look at you, a paralysed barren worthless whore! Do you honestly think he loves you? Now that it's out that Lexi isn't his then he'll leave and you won't be able to stop him. The voice laughed maniacally. No one will ever want you. No one can break through the layers of filth and dirt and grime. Everyone will know by looking at you exactly what you are!

"Shut up!" Alice yelled. This voice knew every single insecurity she had and played on every single one. "Just SHUT UP!" she screamed and punched her head hard.

The voice quieted but now her head hurt. She shouldn't have hit herself. That had been stupid, she just lashed out though. She rubbed her head. She was left alone again. Silence was preferable to the voice though. She lay in the quiet darkness breathing slowly.

Alice was lost in her thoughts when she heard the front door open and the soft tread of feet across the floor. The person seemed to potter about for a while. There was a pain filled gasp. So Danny was home. She listened as he walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She heard the hiss of a zip and the clatter of bottles as they were pushed into a bag. Her eyes filled with tears. She'd been wrong. He wasn't the man she thought he was. He was leaving. She covered her face with her hands. Felt a lump lodge in her throat. Bit her lip to stop hysterical sobs from escaping. She heard the squeak of the door handle and soft footsteps as Danny walked into the room.

**A/N ok people i know im the nastiest person eva in the history of the world bt please review next chappie up asap :/ **


	37. Leaving?

Danny looked in the room and saw Alice lying prone on the bed. Her hands covered her eyes. She had a funny look on her face. Like she was in pain but trying so hard not to show it. They didn't say a word to each other as he pulled his stuff from the drawers. He looked up in the mirror and found that she had sat up and was watching him. A calm controlled expression on her face.

"Don't forget your stuff in the dryer too." she said softly. The fact that her heart was breaking was not betrayed in her voice. She was surprised she sounded so calm when inside her inside felt like they were melting in the flow of red hot grief at the loss of love.

Danny nodded stiffly.

"What do I tell Lexi?"

She saw him wince at her name. He exhaled a pain filled breath and the shrugged. He didn't trust his voice. He was scared it would say things and make promises he wasn't capable of keeping.

"Guess you want your name taken off her birth certificate huh?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He whirled around angrily at her words. The instinctive reaction. Rage passed over his features. Then he stood still absorbing her words. "That might be best." he said shakily.

"Does the fact that she loves you not matter?" she asked angrily.

"Alice don't make this harder than it already is!"

"Oh hard. You wanna talk about hard! Think about this for a second. Explaining to a 4 year old why her daddy has just up and left watching her heart break because she's still too young to understand what's going on. This is your fault Danny. You wanted her told what happened to this lifetime commitment you made to our daughter?" she asked angrily.

"That's the point though isn't it Alice. She isn't OUR daughter. She's yours. Yours and his!"

"So your going to break her heart for something that isn't even her fault. You've been her daddy for the last couple of months. Does it matter that genetically your not it means nothing Danny. Nothing at all. For Gods sake you promised that you'd never abandon her never leave her!"

Danny felt his resolve weakening. He stomped over to the wardrobe and started to fling his clothes in the bag.

"What about when her father turns up demanding rights. How am I supposed to stop myself from ripping him apart after what he did to you. Did to us. What he could do to her!" he hissed.

"You think I'm going to tell him? You think I'm going to let him near her? Destroy her soul like he almost destroyed me? You of all people should know that I would never put my child what I went through. She could never be safe with him. Well now that your relinquishing your parental rights right now she's fatherless. So get out of here Danny right now. I'd rather she didn't have to see you. I don't want her to see you walk away, although personally I don't think that could hurt her more than what your doing right now."

"Alice you have to know that isn't my intention at all." he walked over and kneeled in front of her. "You have to know that I love you both so much. I wish that things were different but they aren't. I would do ANYTHING for them to be different but nothing you or I can do will change those results. I can't stay Alice. I HAVE to leave!"

Alice shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better and you know maybe one day when the guilt fades from breaking a child's heart you might even believe it yourself. I know you Danny. We knew each other inside out. I know exactly what your doing. You don't have to leave you are running from pain. Hiding from it. One day you'll wake up and realise what a humongous mistake you've made. You'll realise that you've made the biggest mistake of your entire life and by them it'll be too late to take it back. You'll realise that you could have been Lexi's father, can't you see she adores you already. She adored you before she even knew she was your daughter. Even used to pretend you were her daddy. We could have had a life together Danny the 3 of us." she exhaled like she'd said too much. She then looked at him a serious expression on her face.

"I warn you Danny if you leave now. Don't come back. EVER. You will not mess with our… my daughters head. Don't phone or write. We cut off all contact from this moment. We'll nev…never see each other again." Alice's voice had broke on the last sentence.

The implications of what Alice was saying washed over them. Never was a long time. Never was like….. Never!

Danny's breathing went shallow as her words sunk in. he closed his eyes as pain filled every cell in his body. He felt like he was about to come apart from the seams. Like he was about to implode. He grabbed her hand. Looked at it. Then leaned up and kissed her softly. Feather light. Her lips melted against his. He kissed her almost reverently. He inhaled her scent. Locked this moment in his memory. The softness of her lips. The scent of her soap and perfume. Her gorgeous face. The way her mouth twitched into a smile when they kissed. He pulled away and saw a tear trail down her cheek. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Goodbye Danny - We could have had something really special."

He caressed her cheek. "Goodbye Alice. I love you more than anything but I can't stay darling." he pressed a kiss to her palm and murmured against it. "Te Amo."

"Just go Danny." Alice whispered brokenly. Her blue eyes down cast and sad.

He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry." he said and walked form the room. "I'll never forget you. Both of you." he walked and the room was silent. The only sound was Alice's heart. The only reason it was still beating was because she had no control over that.

After a second Alice realised he'd forgot something. "Danny!" she yelled. No answer. She couldn't let him leave these behind. She panicked. Without thinking she pushed herself and stood up.

Danny walked in and saw her on her feet. His jaw dropped. Alice looked down at her legs with a equally shocked expression.

"I'm standing?" she questioned. Then it hit her. "Danny I'm standing!" she said excitedly. Her smile wide. She then started to wobble and fell back onto the bed. She was sat again but she didn't care. Her legs had held her weight! "Can you believe it Danny?"

He walked over and engulfed her in a hug. "God Alice you stood. This is so great. Incredible!" he kissed her. Then realised this wasn't his to share in. "I'm sorry." he said and released her quickly.

"I called you back to get these." she pulled both rings off. "Can't leave anything behind!" she placed them in his palm. Then they heard the front door open.

"Mummy daddy I'm home!" Lexi yelled.

"Yeah mummy I'm home!" Shauna yelled laughing.

"I thought daddy was picking me up today." Lexi said

"Oh no!" both Danny and Alice exclaimed at the same time. They heard Lexi's little footsteps walking upstairs. Before they could move Lexi burst into their room. She smiled at her parents.

Alice's answering smile looked strained and Danny's looked like a grimace.

"Look baby Danny's."

"Daddy!" Lexi said. "He's my daddy. Not Danny." Lexi was confused.

"Look baby daddy." Alice's tongue stuck on the word daddy. "He has to go to Bristol for a bit."

"Is he going to see nana? Do I get to go too? Please!" She pleaded. The excitement in her voice couldn't be concealed.

"No baby we'll be staying home. You can't miss school." Alice said.

Lexi nodded reluctantly.

Alice's eyes arrowed as she looked at Danny. I've gave you your opening now leave! She said mentally.

"Daddy before you go can I give you something?" Lexi asked.

Danny felt his heart shatter more after each time she called him daddy

"He's in a hurry sweetie." Alice said quickly.

Danny looked at Lexi's green eyes. Which still resembled his so much that his heart broke even more. At this rate he wasn't going to have a heart left!

"Sure sunshine." he knelt down.

She went in her bag and pulled out a picture.

"Today at school we had to talk about our favourite people in the whole entire world." She said gesturing her arms wide to punctuate her point. "Then we had to draw a picture of them. I told everyone about you. About how you're the bestest daddy in the whole entire world. How we play football and have tea parties and build castles in my sand and how you're a prince who protects me from anyone who will hurt me. But I told them that I love you mostly of all coz you're my daddy. I told them that when we hug you hug me really tightly but it doesn't hurt it makes me feel all tingly and happy."

She then handed him her picture. He looked at it. It was 2 people one really tall - freakishly tall actually and there was another person who was really small. They were holding hand at the end of their stick arms.

"I asked my teacher to write me and my daddy across the top." she smiled her baby grin at him and he melted. Her green eyes the exact shade as his just made him crumble. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He pulled Lexi to him and hugged her tight. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't leave his little girl. He couldn't ever leave her. It was his job to be her prince. To protect her from all the big bad men in the world.

"No matter what baby. I promise I will always be here for you ok. Daddy loves you always."

He then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Daddy are you sad?" she asked.

"No baby I'm fine."

"Why you crying then?"

"Coz I'm so happy that you're my little girl." he said softly. "These are happy tears. You go get changed and I'll see you in a bit."

"But don't you have to go to Bristol?"

"I think it can wait till the weekend and then we'll all go and see nana yeah?" he asked.

"Yay!" Lexi shrieked and bounced from the room to go get changed.

As soon as Lexi left he slumped to the floor and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. Alice sat and looked at him. They sparked with malevolence.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Daniel! Not to her she won't understand."

He kept silent. Then said. "Alice honey I'm sorry. Seeing her I realise I couldn't leave her. I love her too much. Looking at her I know she is my daughter. She is nothing to do with any one else except me and you! Please believe me I won't ever leave you."

Alice still didn't believe him.

"That's what I thought before. You promised leave me alone. You've hurt me enough for one day."

"Alice can we just forget today ever happened. Just start from now. I went through an insane couple of hours but I'm fine now."

Alice wanted that more than anything but she didn't know.

"We'll give it a try ok."

"You gonna put these back on?" he asked and held out the rings in his hand.

Alice eyed the rings.

"Lexi will wonder what's going on if you don't."

"Ok." Alice said grudgingly. He slipped the rings back on.

"Now how about we go tell Lexi and Shauna the good news huh?" he said and pulled her up so she was standing. He let go of her hands and she stood again. Her previous mood forgotten she smiled widely. She started to wobble and he out his arm around her waist and caught her.

"Thank God for our daughter huh? She stopped me doing the stupidest thing ever!" he whispered.

**A/N the reason y i chose to make Lexi not his daughter was bcoz a it is pretty essential 2 part 3 the ties that bind and i think it sorta makes their relationship even stronger and they find out that survivin this means they cn survive anything which gets thrown at them. im sorry bt i knew as soon as i started the story she wasn't his :/**


	38. Friends and A Favour

_**21st July **_

4 months had passed and true to his word Danny hadn't spoke one word about leaving or anything else. If anything he had been a more attentive fiancé and father. Lexi lapped up all the extra attention like it was her due, she turned into a daddies girl even more every day. Alice was so relieved he'd felt he could stay she honestly didn't think Lexi could have coped if he left her. Lexi had waited so long for her father and if he'd left her she dreaded to think of the effect it might have had on her. Alice shuddered at the thought of Lexi not eating, in the hospital. Depressed. She would truly have never forgave him if he did that to their daughter.

There was bad news too. Alice was back in her chair. She didn't like it but here she was sat in the living room. It was all her fault. She'd been to eager to run before she could walk figuratively speaking. She'd pushed herself too far too fast. After that day she had stood unaided they got in touch with the doctor straight away. They had told her immediately to sit down in case of further damage. They had done scans on her and it seemed what ever damage had been attained it had spontaneously healed itself. They didn't know how it did it. Just that it did. She had been warned repeatedly not to put too much weight on her legs until she's poke to a physio who could assess her fully and she was NEVER to walk without crutches. Alice of course thinking she was right thought sod them and did what she wanted. She'd waited till she was alone in the house took a few steps with crutches and conveniently "Dropped them" in other words she dropped them deliberately. Danny who had returned for some unknown reason saw her take a step them fall to the floor writhering in pain. Basically what had happened is when all her weight was rested on one foot it had sent a flame of pain up her spine. It felt like someone had pressed a red hot poker to her back. Like they were branding her! She'd panted trying to block out the heat the feeling of the flames on her back. It had been intense she'd nearly been delirious with it. Her whole back had went completely into spasm. She'd been unable to move her entire body never mind her legs. And Danny aw poor Danny she shouldn't have put him through that. He couldn't get no sense out of her the pain had been so intense. He'd been so worried he'd phoned NHS direct after she'd begged him not to phone an ambulance. They'd told him to take her straight to hospital so he put her in the car and drove as slowly as possible to the hospital. He'd been very careful not to jerk or jar her. Anyway more scans more tests telling her she'd been very lucky that she hadn't slipped a disc which could have cut into her spinal column and caused her permanent paralysis and that is what would happen if she didn't cool it down! This of course had put the fear of God into Alice. She agreed there and then to every single thing the doctors said. Even if she didn't want to which was most of the time. Danny was pushing though she had to admit smiling.

The wedding had been another completely different matter. She and Danny hadn't mentioned it but she got the feeling from him that it was back on and she felt inside that maybe they should have a longish engagement. She didn't want to hurt him though and also Shauna would demand explanations as to why Alice wanted her to stop preparations and she and Danny had agreed that the only people who would know Lexi wasn't his were her and him. So she'd sorted put it on hold in her head and then all of a sudden without her telling it to it had started moving again all on it's own. That was all down to Danny of course. He was incredibly easy to love and since he thought they were getting married anyway he hadn't tried to persuade her and all the stuff she needed to sort fixed itself. The smiles they shared now were warmer and more genuine. They'd had a lot of heart to hearts about Lexi. Both confided their fears and they actually became the others rock. This experience had strengthened them unbelievably. They both agreed that they loved each other too much to allow him to come between them again. He wasn't ruining their lives. After these revelations they had became so much more comfortable around each other. They were now sure that they could tell each other anything. Nothing could overcome them or break them because they were completely devoted to each other and to their child.

The support he'd gave her at night was also a big factor in her conquering her problems. It never ceased to amaze her the depth of sensitivity and caring this man had. He said he wasn't good with emotions and words but any time she needed him he was always there knowing exactly what to say or do and she loved him for it. The nights after the results she'd suffered from terrible nightmares again. In her dream she would go over to Lexi who would have her back to her and when she turned to face her and Josh's face would be on Lexi's. Or she'd talk and his voice would come out instead of her musical tenor. A few times she even relieved the attack. Every humiliating degrading pain filled second of it. Danny always seemed to know what she needed though. She didn't even have to tell him what nightmare she had he just seemed to now. If she was reliving the attack he'd wake her gently with a small nudge then he'd go and get a warm flannel from the bathroom and wash her body down with it. Without saying a word he'd then wrap her in his arms tightly but not restricting. Then he'd murmur softly, sweet nothings in her ear or hum till she fell asleep. Just to let her know he was there and awake if she needed to talk. If she slept and started hearing his voice Danny would start talking to her in her sleep. That he was here always and forever and nothing and no one would ever get through him. No one would ever hurt her again while he had life in his body.

And if she started seeing his face in Lexi's before she was even aware she was awake. She'd be sat by her daughters bed they'd be looking at her innocent as a angel. He'd then say she gets her green eyes and smile from me but the rest of her face is all you. That button nose can't be mine. He then wrinkled his nose. We should hope she gets her height from me too or she'll be doomed to life as a short ass! Alice'd look at him them. Eyes full of appreciation. He'd stop talking then and he would nod and then they' walk hand in hand back into their room. He was just simply amazing. This was the entire reason she'd fell so hard for him at 16. When he'd supported her then, with what Josh nearly had done she hadn't stood a chance. She thought she'd loved him before but everything he'd done for her just made her love him more. She'd fell hard, fast and so completely and now he was intricately weaved into her life she felt like she needed him to exist. He was the love of her life and he'd always hold the only space in his heart. No one mattered to her but him and Lexi.

Anyway she had spent more than enough time musing about her soul mate she now had to ask him on favour. She hadn't asked for one thing in her way in the wedding. Mainly because she knew if she had too many things her way he'd have an excuse to say no. she had been smart and planned ahead. To be honest she could see him agreeing to this but she had to try! This was something she felt incredibly strong about.

"Danny honey!" she yelled.

"Oh God she called me honey. What in the world could she possibly want enough for her to be nice to me?" his head popped around the living room door and he grinned at her. That gorgeous heart stopping grin that never seemed to leave his face recently.

"What makes you think I want anything?" she asked innocently.

"Now I KNOW you want something. That tone. It scares me!" he admitted.

"C'mere baby." she said sweetly.

He dried his hands on a towel and pretended to be in a trance as he walked over. He then leaned over and kissed her. She twined her arms around him. "Not long now Mrs Trevanion to be." he said against her lips.

"Mmmmmmm you taste nice!" she murmured against his lips. "Mr Collins to be!" she joked.

"NO WAY!" he said and pulled away.

"Your right I'm joking!" she said and laughed. "Well worth it to see your face though!"

"I was considering it too!" he said and began kissing her again. It got very passionate very quickly.

Shauna walked in the living room and gasped in complete disgust.

"God Alice put him down you have no idea where he's been!"

"Your just jealous that I'm taken. Maybe Alice'll share. C'mere Shauns giz a kiss!" he said and chased her. Shauna screamed hysterically and ran behind the sofa.

"No Danny don't even bother. I'll kill you in your sleep and make it look like an accident if you do!" she warned.

Danny stopped and laughed.

"Alice will protect me. She loves me." he said smugly.

"Not more than me!" she declared.

They both looked at her expectantly.

"Well c'mon Alice who do you love more. Your hubby to be or your best friend?" Both Danny and Shauna had huge smiles on their faces. Alice just looked between them.

"Can I declare a draw?" she asked quietly.

Shauna pretended to be offended. "You love me the same as him? How? We're spirit sisters. We made a pact!" she said. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"That's really good Shauna. Oscar performance!" Alice said.

"Do you really think so. I thought I did well too!"

"No but seriously I do love you the same. I couldn't live without either of you. My 2 best friends."

Danny and Shauna looked at each other. They shook their heads.

"Is there any need for that soppiness?" Shauna asked.

"You disappoint us Alice." Danny added seriously.

"Fuck off!" she said and whacked her hand at them.

All of a sudden Shauna shouted group hug and both Danny and Shauna dived on Alice. She squealed and they both hugged her tight.

They stayed there for a minutes till Danny declared. "Someone has their hand on my bum. I've told you I'm taken Shauna. I couldn't do that to Alice I'm sorry!"

"OOO yeah sorry I suppose ill go to my room and cry now!"

"Alice refuses to share me!" he replied in sympathy.

"Thank the good Lord!" Shauna muttered.

Alice made an observation. "Danny's Shauna's hand are around me." he looked at Shauna's hands and then his own.

"Thought something felt nice!" he deadpanned and the girls laughed.

"The 3 of us are loopy you know!" Alice said seriously.

"At least we're loopy together though!" Shauna replied.

"Yep same padded cell!" Danny finished.

"Well this has been fun but I have to go." Shauna said. "Lexi bear is at her friends tea party and need picked up at 6." she told them. "Mum dropped her off after shopping. O and by the way Alice I'm so looking forward to our bachelorette party later!"

"Hey nothing to wild!" Danny warned.

"You wait till you see what James has planned for you!" she crowed and laughed. "Don't worry I've warned him what will happen if your not at the church on time tomorrow!"

"Hey Danny let's go upstairs yeah?" Alice asked and winked.

Shauna wrinkled her nose. "Yuck! Your not on your honeymoon yet you know! That should be kept to a minimum. Abstain people! You wouldn't want to exhaust him. Or possibly break him would you?"

"Not my stallion!" Alice said grinning.

".GOD! Far too much info there my friend. I'm going before I have to book myself into therapy. You will be billed by the way!"

Danny and Alice laughed. Danny the swept her up from her chair and whispered in her ear.

"Down boy!" Alice said to Danny. Then looked at Shauna expression.

"Your sick!" she said dramatically shuddering as she left the room. Her smile had gave her away though.

As soon as Shauna was gone Danny kissed Alice quickly then carried her up to their room. He kissed her deeply. Lovingly.

"Danny." Alice whispered breathlessly.

His hands caused little pricks of fire to ignite wherever he touched. His tongue traced her lips then touched hers tentatively. At that first touch she felt an explosion of taste explode in her mouth. A rush of intense desire swept through her body.

"Danny!" she said more forcibly knowing if she didn't stop this now then she'd never ask him her favour.

"Hmmmm?" he asked trailing kisses from her lips down her face onto her neck to the sensitive spot on her throat which made he melt.

"I need you to…" her mind blanked as his teeth grazed that sensitive spot. She forgot her own name and fisted the blanket when he sucked the spot softly.

"You need what honey?" he asked. Desire thick in his tone.

"What?" she asked confused like she'd been asleep.

"You needed something." he relied.

She frowned. "O yeah. I need you to go in my wardrobe."

He started kissing her neck again. "Can't I stay here with you?"

That offer was infinitely more appealing and getting better by the second. "After you've been in the wardrobe." she didn't sound very convincing.

Danny got up grumbling, but smiling. He opened the door.

Alice pulled her self up to sitting. "It's in the black dust cover!"

He took it out of the wardrobe and laid it on the bed pulled down the zip and pulled the garment from the bag. He held it up and shook his head.

"You sure do know how to kill my desire!" he said softly.

"Please Danny!" Alice pleaded.

"No way Alice. Just NO. I love you but I refuse to wear a skirt to my own wedding."

Alice glared at him. "It is NOT a skirt it's a kilt. It was my mum's clan colours. You should be proud to wear them. You're the first non Scottish man to wear them. You'll be the last person in my line who'll be able to wear them!"

"Please don't ask me to do this to me. Please!" he begged her. "I'd rather go naked!"

"Ok then I won't." Alice said sadly.

The look on her face was worse then her asking him to wear it. Danny was torn.

"Does it mean that much to you?" he asked softly.

She nodded slightly.

He looked at the sk-kilt the at Alice. Then exhaled loudly. "Ok I'll wear your colours but you owe me BIG TIME lady!"

Alice smiled a humongous smile at him. She could swear she could her mum smiling at them too. Danny then decided that it was worth it to see her face light up like that.

"I warn you though I refuse to shave my legs. I'm going au natural!"

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Shauna will be over to wax you while you sleep!"

Danny's face froze. "One drop of wax touches my body and the deals off!" he smiled.

He then put the kilt away and joined her on the bed.

"Now my darling where were we?" he asked and kissed her scorchingly.

**A/N this was just one big pile of fluff and i loved writin it i shud write like this more often coz its so easy and cute.**

**give me your thoughts good or bad. review please hpe u enjoyed x**


	39. Pranks

Danny came awake slowly. He was lain on his bed. There was something heavy on his leg and hanging from his wrist. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his ceiling. Watched the rays from the sun make patterns as the wind blew his blinds. His head really really hurt. He was seriously going to kill James. He was his best man, he was supposed to keep him out of trouble not get him in it! He could really blame Luke and the rest of the guys but he COULD blame James. He'd been drinking coke or orange juice all night. He'd heard horror stories from his dad how he had woken the day before his wedding in Amsterdam. He said it had been lucky that his stag do had been two days before his wedding or he never would have made it home. And most likely Danny would be here either. As apparently his mum had fell pregnant straight away. Far too much information from his dad there. He wished his father was here but he knew he was carrying on his traditions and hoped he made him proud. "You won't be far from my thoughts today dad!" he said softly.

Anyway James at al must have spiked his drink. Bastards the whole lot of them! He hazarded a look at his wrist. He was cuffed, well his other wrist wasn't so they didn't do that good a job did they? He thought and gloated to himself. He then looked at his leg and felt his heart stop. On his leg was a gleaming white cast.

"What the freaking hell happened last night an why the hell am I in a cast?" he murmured angrily.

He shuffled across the bed and went to sit up, as he did so he shouted in fright as he seen a foot attached to the other side of the handcuff.

"Oh my God where's the rest of the leg?" he yelled.

In his haste to look he fell on top of James who was asleep on his floor. James instantly awoke when Danny fell on top of him. Face to face both men began to yell loudly and tried to scramble away from each other. This was much harder with Danny handcuffed to his ankle. There was a lot of jerking swearing and exertion when Danny suddenly yelled.

"Stop Stop Stop!"

James halted his movements. Danny climbed up and off his friend sat at his feet.

Danny looked at him. "What the hell have you done to me?" he hissed.

"Well the broken leg is sort of partially my fault but my foot handcuffed to your wrist. That is nothing to do with me!"

"What do you mean broken leg!" Danny asked voice raised.

"Well." James said sheepishly. "From what I can remember we cut through a park right and we sort of bet you that you wouldn't jump from a tree. A very high tree. Luke only bet coz you told him you could fly like a bird!"

Danny's face was the picture of shock. "Oh my God how could you do this me. I'm getting married in a couple of hours. Your idiots all of you! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't spiked my drinks!" Danny yelled.

"That wasn't my idea." James said. "That was Karl's. He didn't tell us he'd been having tequila mixed in with your coke till you were giggling like a girl!"

"Tequila? That stuff knocks me out. No wonder last night is a blank. That stuff is like memory loss serum to me! You do realise I'm now going to hobble down the aisle. Hop on one leg!"

Danny's face was the picture of misery.

James face cracked up. "GOT YA! I so can't believe you fell for that. You've just had all your weight on your leg 5 minutes ago." James laughed hard. "You should have seen your face! The cast is fake. I got it of the internet. Your leg is fine. It was just my joke on you!"

Danny was furious. "As soon as this cast is off I'm going to beat you to death with it and enjoy every second!"

"Oh howay man it's just a laugh!"

"I've give you just a laugh! Now get these off me!" he said and gestured to the cuffs.

"Look ave got nowt to do wi them. that's someone else!"

"Who else?" Danny asked.

Both men then looked at each other then exclaimed simultaneously. "Shauna!"

Danny looked around the room for the key, like she would make it that easy he thought inwardly. He noticed a pink arrow with a smile face above his hi-fi. He went to walk over and nearly dragged James across the floor.

"HEY!" James shouted.

"Sorry Jay." Danny said. "You crawl and I'll…." Danny looked at his wrist. He couldn't exactly walk over could he? "Can you walk on your hands?"

James looked at him like he was stupid. "Erm NO! Do I look like I have a job in the circus? Don't dare answer that!"

"I haven't got time for this I'm getting married in." he looked at the clock on the wall it read 6:45. "In just over 5 hours. And you best man look terrible!"

"I'm not the one with the cast on my unbroken leg!" James goaded.

"Remember BEAT you to death Jay so don't start with me!"

James held his hands up in surrender.

"Your girlfriend is so dead!" Danny warned.

"Tell me about it." James agreed. "It's a good thing she's gorgeous!"

Danny gave him a funny look. "Only joking. I'll admit she is pretty but can't hold a candle to Alice."

An idea suddenly struck danny. "Right we'll try this you turn your legs toward the CD player and stretch as far as you can. The I'll walk over there and press play." James did and danny stretched. He hit play. Shauna's voice filled the room. Danny went over and sat on his bed.

_Well hello gents. I bet you wonder why you are handcuffed in such a amusing way. No applause necessary. Well maybe a little she laughed. Well anyway James told me the stag joke he was playing. It o unbelievably crap! Howay man you can do better than that! Shauna said in a Geordie accent though it was heavily laced with Scottish. So I decided to play a joke on both of you. Seeing as I love you both so much. I hope you like my fluffy pink cuffs. Don't hurt them I've promised them to Alice on her honeymoon._

Danny would have blushed at that bit if he could.

_Anyway the keys are hidden somewhere in the house. Your first clue is under your pillow in your bedroom. Happy hunting! O and by the way I'll be over at nine o'clock to see if your free and don't even think about chasing me Daniel coz you need to be cut out of your cast!" Shauna then laughed loudly._

"So dead!" Danny repeated then went under his pillow. Pulled out a square piece of paper.

**Something you eat for breakfast.**

Was all the note said.

"What the hell?" James said.

Danny was thinking. "Right first of all we need to get into the kitchen coz that's the first clue and the second is obviously breakfast so that's cereal, toast, crumpet sect."

"Need I remind you that your attached to my foot! I can't exactly walk out of here!"

"We could crawl or shuffle." Danny said. Although neither sounded very dignified.

"I've got an idea!" James exclaimed. "Wheelbarrow me!"

"Excuse me?" Danny said disgusted. He jumped up and jerked James leg.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Wheelbarrow you?" Danny asked again.

"What do you think I meant. Urrrr!" he shuddered. "What I meant is ummm, sort of like in sports day at school and you had wheelbarrow races, me on my hands and you holding my ankles!"

"That isn't your best idea!" Danny told him.

"You got anything better?"

Unfortunately no! "I don't want to!" Danny said painfully. "Your only wearing boxers!" he exclaimed.

"Well don't look then stupid!"

Danny knew this was the easiest option of getting them in there. "You should dump her!" Danny said bending down to pick up his ankles. "And we never speak of this again!"

"Agreed on both of them!"

Danny walked James into the living room. He kept his hands on the ceiling.

"Hey man wat….OW!" he yelled.

Danny looked down and saw James sprawled on the floor Head next to the sofa.

"Look where ya going man!" he yelled. "I'll look good on the photos with my head black and blue!"

"I can't watch where am going. Loose boxers rememeber!"

"O yeah!"

"Tell me if your going to hit something. Tell me left or right ok!"

They started moving again. James started yelling "Left Left Left!" Danny didn't moved fast enough and ended up falling on James.

"For Gods sake. Do you not know left?" James yelled. "This is all your fault! You should tell your wife to rein Shauna in. Why has she got to torture us?"

Although he sounded angry it was clear he meant the words in jest.

Danny backed them up and they eventually got into the kitchen. Danny tossed the cereal to James who was half lain on the floor with his leg in the air while Danny was stood up looking in cupboards. James poured the cereal on the floor.

"You could have looked in the box and not made a mess!"

"No time!" James replied.

Danny looked at the milk. Nothing. He looked in the toaster at the bread packet in the bread bin in the bowls, nothing!

"Oooo she is so devious!" Danny declared.

"Hey while your there make me a sandwich. Last thing I had was a kebab at 1 this morning!"

"You can eat at a time like this?" Danny asked.

"You're the one with your head in the noose not me! I must admit it's got to be love I wear a skirt for no one!"

Danny pulled bread from the packet and James tossed him the meat from the fridge.

"It's not a skirt James it's a kilt. Her mothers colours. She's the last in her line so she asked me to. I'll be the last person available. She didn't guilt me into it if that's what your thinking. It was her face I just wanted her day to be the best ever and if me wearing a kilt will do that then so be it!"

"What if you and Alice have a son?" when James saw Danny's face he suddenly remembered Alice's accident. "I'm sorry man!"

Danny put the meat in the bread and handed it to James in silence. He took a big bite.

"What the hell is this?" James asked and pulled a piece of paper from his mouth

Danny frowned grabbed the sandwich and pulled it apart. The next clue was taped to the bread. Danny held half of it in his hand. It held one word. Bathroom.

"What does your half say?"

It was all chewed and streaked with saliva. "Illegible! She could have used waterproof pens!" James said annoyed.

"She could have left us alone!" Danny replied.

"You could of let my sandwich survive I'm starving!" James said.

"No time!" Danny replied. "C'mon."Both men made their way to their tiny bathroom.

"Right where do we start?"

"When it comes to your girlfriend it really could be anywhere! They checked the walls. Under the sink on the shower curtain. On the toilet and the seat. On the window sill. Under the rug. By the bath. On the shower gel bottles. On the toothpaste. The cup which held the toothbrushes. As Danny checked the lynx click James said.

"Room."

"Huh?" Danny replied.

"There's a word under there, it says room."

Danny turned it over and looked at it.

He then started tossing bottles over to James to check.

They came across 3 more words. Unfortunately Shauna was being funny and had put 2 of them in Spanish.

"So we have Living room and Novia Fugitiva." Danny murmured.

"What's with the Spanish?" James asked.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with the notes me and Alice used to pass in Spanish when we were kids." Danny mused aloud.

"C'mon." he jerked his wrist.

"Will you stop that?" James hissed. "I get first dibs on killing her!" he added.

They went over to the closet and Danny for out his Alice box. Rifled until he found all their old notes and read all of them. "No clues!" he finally said.

"You kept your old notes?" James asked. "You gay?"

"I'm getting married and have a child. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good cover!" James replied smiling.

"Fuck off Jay!"

They sat on the sofa looking at the words. Well Danny sat and James lay on it.

"Do you recognise either word?" James asked. "I'm no help I did German!"

Danny frowned and thought hard.

"Honestly no clue nothing. Both words are completely unknown to me."

"Well I'm sick of this. Why don't we stop playing her sick little game and snap the cuffs?" James said.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Well we have no tools here. Maybe we could use a knife. Or even I could stand on one side of a door and you on the other and slam the door?" James suggested.

"Lets try the knife first!"

They were nearly in the kitchen when the front door burst open. They heard a squeal of laughter then a couple of quick flashes. Danny became disorientated by the flashes let go of James legs and found himself on the floor. James who wasn't expecting to be dropped fell on his face also. Shauna squealed in laugher again

"Hold that pose!" Shauna said. She snapped more pictures of the scowls on their faces. Making sure to get Danny's cast in them too. "I haven't had this much fun in ..ever!" she murmured to herself.

"These are going to look so good in the wedding albums!" she chuckled.

"Ahem!" Danny said and lifted his handcuff.

"O yeah. I thought you would have solved it by now! Both of you are so rubbish!"

"Remember Dan first dibs!" James reminded him.

"Promises Promises Jay!" she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

She went to the DVD rack and pulled out Runaway Bride. Opened it and took out the key.

"Alice's favourite movie!" Danny said. "Could you not have said that in English?" he asked.

"Would have been to easy Dan Dan." she patted his cheek. She put the key in the lock, it turned and the stuck but didn't unlock. She jostled it and it snapped. She looked at the piece in her hand and then at Danny's face. His mouth had dropped open.

"O you didn't!"

She smiled smally and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?" she said.

"Right I'm going to strangle you!" he raised his hands and nearly knocked himself out when James foot hit him in the head.

"You could always wheelbarrow down the aisle!" she suggested and smiled widely.

Danny's dark look silenced her. "There's a spare key in the drawer in your room! Your face is priceless though especially when I mentioned the wheelbarrow!"

She was chuckling as she walked away to retrieve the key. She released James' ankle. He quickly went to the bathroom. Danny held out his wrist.

"No can do Dan Man the other key snapped in there."

"There's got to be a way to open them. I can't go down the aisle with a kilt AND pink cuffs. They'll be placing bets on how long it takes for me to come out of the closet!"

"Grahams coming too!" she said gleefully.

"O great!"

"Look get in the shower. I need to get home to your bride who is stunning by the way. I'll be back in an hour or two you get ready have some breakfast I'll bring bolt cutters or something!"

"Bolt cutters?" he asked incredulous.

She grinned cockily. "I have my ways!"

"Look Danny I'll tell you this now coz I know if I don't now I never will. I know I act funny around you and be sarcastic and offish but I just want you to know that I'm so happy you and Alice have been able to overcome stuff an fall in love again. She's like a different Alice with you. A happier Alice and that's all I want for her and Lexi. Nobody could worship them more than you do. I'm sorta proud to have you as my brother in law."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Shauna. But your still not forgiven!" he hugged her tight then yelled. "James I've got her!"

James appeared from the bathroom and smiled a playful smile.

"Show time!" he said and produced 2 feathers from behind his back.

"Ticklish Shauna?" Danny asked and held her tighter.

James took her shoes off. She kicked trying to stop him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" she pleaded.

James slid one feather down the ball of her foot and she laughed. She was eventually laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"Revenge is sweet!" Danny said happily. Now to make this day better and marry the love of my life!

**A/N only one mre chapter after this one and that is the wedding. hopefully you have enjoyed this one shauna is so good 2 write shes great!**

**please review people :) x**


	40. Wedding Part 1

Alice and Lexi were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well Alice was eating her breakfast Lexi was too excited to eat. They'd been up since 5 this morning. They both had rollers in their hair.

"Is it time for my dress?" Lexi asked for the 20th time in 10 minutes.

"Not yet honey!"

Alice was surprised that her daughter was the only one who could control herself. Alice herself had never felt calmer! She'd expected nerves or nausea but all she felt was happiness. When she thought of saying the vows that would bind her to Danny an unbelievable sense of rightness washed over her! There was only one way this day and that would be if her mum was here with her. Her throat ached as she thought of what today would have meant to her mum. She imagined them giggling over make up and honeymoon destinations and all the rest of it. Her mum going into meltdown if they didn't have the right shade lipstick. The image in her head seemed so vivid, so real she could almost reach out and touch it. A tear trickled down her cheek and she swiped it away before Lexi could see it.

"Hey Lex go and get your shoes for me please I need to check them."

Typical woman as soon as Alice mentioned shoes to Lexi she ran from the room at top speed. Alice used these minutes to compose herself.

"I love you mum and I know your with me today. I just wish you were here in person offering advice. I don't know how to be married." Alice whispered.

Lexi ran back in and handed her shoes to her mum. She pretended to inspect them.

"They're fine!" she said happily.

There was a knock at the door. Alice went and answered it on her crutches.

"Hello mum!" Alice said and hugged her. She saw Danny's mum beside her also.

"Are you ok to have travelled Mrs Trevanion?" Alice said worriedly.

"God your worse than my son! But Alice don't worry I'm fine! Plus it's Amanda dear!"

Mrs Carr spoke up next. "I'm here to help you with Lexi. Just while you have a bath. Love your hair by the way. After your bath me and Shauna are on make up duty. Then of course it'll be time for your dress.""Hey Lex, nana's here. Both of them.""Nana!" Lexi yelled and ran and hugged Amanda's legs.

"I should feel very put out here!" Mrs Carr said in jest.

Amanda hugged Lexi back tightly. "Can't believe Danny's getting married! He still feels like my little boy at times. I still can't believe he's a father too! Look at her though. You're the double of your daddy aren't you!" she said to Lexi.

This lie is what she and Danny had decided to tell everyone. Danny knew Alice's feelings on the rape and that she didn't want to talk about it. But Danny didn't want people thinking that Alice had cheated on him either. She wasn't thinking of that today though. She thought of Danny standing in front of her in her great great grandfathers kilt. Her father hadn't worn it. He hadn't been asked to. Only real men are entitled to wear it. The kilt was an heirloom. She was so grateful to Danny for wearing it. There had been other Scottish traditions they had discussed but she told him unequivocally no bagpipes!

The woman walked into the living room.

"Where's Shauna?" Mrs Carr asked.

"She ran out of her about 45 minuets ago and hasn't been back.""That girl is up to something!" Mrs Carr muttered.

"If she is it's nothing to do with me. For once!"

Mrs Carr laughed. Then looked at Amanda. "You wouldn't believe what those girls put me through when they were growing up. They stumbled from one mishap to the other. Me and Alice's mum used to talk on the phone wondering what they were going to do next!"

"Hey it wasn't just me, Missy too. They forced me I was the innocent party!" Alice declared.

"Yeah who snuck up to Scotland. Didn't tell anyone just came up. They tried to hide her you know. Under a kitchen table if I remember correctly." Mrs Carr shook her head smiling. "And that's just one story!"

Amanda laughed.

Everyone heard the key in the lock.

"This must be my darling daughter now."

Alice stood up and went to the living room door. She gasped and burst out laughing when she saw Shauna.

"Shut up!" Shauna hissed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Alice asked.

Shauna was stood in the hallway. Covered in white feathers and a golden sticky goo.

Mrs Carr Amanda and Lexi appeared at the door behind Alice.

"Hey chicken little!" Mrs Carr said and burst out laughing

"Cluck cluck mum. That translates to up yours!"

Lexi was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Thank you Alice. I would have preferred to keep an audience out of this! And by the way I AM going to murder your husband for this!"

"Danny? Danny did this to you?" Alice asked between gasps of laughter.

"That's my boy!" Amanda beamed. "Lexi doesn't stand a chance with them as her parents."

"C'mon Alice I'll explain upstairs." Shauna said.

Alice and Shauna went upstairs into the bathroom Shauna popped her head over the bath.

"Was this stuff outta my hair please!" she sounded so miserable Alice could help but smile.

"I wash you explain." she turned on the shower head and doused Shauna hair.

Shauna began to explain about her joke. With the pink cuffs. Alice laughed so hard at the bit with James and Danny being a wheelbarrow. Anyway after they were free I gave Danny this lovely speech on how I was so happy you were together and how nice he is and then he grabs me and yells for James. They tickled me with feathers. Plural Alice. Feathers! I then looked at James and he had this funny gleam in his eye. I knew then it was something bad. He ran into the kitchen and car out carrying a tin. Then he went into his bedroom and I heard tearing then he ran in saying revenge will be SWEET. He then dumped golden syrup on my head, he then threw feathers on me from the duck feather pillow. I swear Alice I'm going to murder them. I apologise in advance for leaving Lexi fatherless."

"You did start it Shauns." Alice said with a smirk.

"Your no way taking his side. C'mon he messed with my hair. He doesn't deserve to live after that. I left their house in a towel for Gods sake. I'm surprised I didn't cause a car wreck from the crazy looks I was getting from other drivers."

Alice handed Shauna the shower head as hot water wasn't shifting the goo.

"Hold this above your hair." Alice said then started working her fingers through Shauna's hair trying to dislodge the syrup.

"Thanks." Alice said after a few moments.

"For what?" Shauna replied.

"Accepting Danny. He'd never admit it but he loves you like a sister too."

"He can leave me alone from now on. He should have protected me from James and his syrup."

Alice washed Shauna's hair. "Took a while to get that syrup out! Now get out of here I need a bath then you and mum can make me pretty. Tough job I know but I'm sure your up to it!"

Shauna's previous mood forgotten she wrapped a towel around her head and left the bathroom. Alice smiled. The chicken has been plucked she thought.

(X)

Danny stood in the bathroom in James flat. Technically it was still his flat too, he'd told James he'd still pay rent and utilities until he found a new tenant. They were moving in next week. The new term started in September. He'd be a husband then. Married him wow! A husband. The word felt weird on his tongue. Not a bad weird though. A nice together sort of weird. He smiled at the thought of his wife. HIS all his! Their life together is going to be so great. He pulled his white shirt on, he had to open the cuffs to get the wrist around the cuff. Speaking of that he was probably stuck with it. He'd never seen Shauna so angry. Ever! Not even when Lexi had snapped the heel of her new white shoes. James was a brave brave man. Either that or he was stupid! Even Danny admitted he'd went a teensy bit far! He pulled his kilt on. He still couldn't believe he told her he'd wear a kilt. He probably looked like badly dressed drag queen or something, he mostly definitely looked gay! He rearranged the leather pouch on the front. It came complete with a purse for crying out loud! He also felt a draught that he was not comfortable with! James had promised not to do anything daft. Like lift his kilt up in front of everyone during the reception. He'd gave his word. Like Danny trusted that! He was still wearing shorts underneath. There was no way he was going the whole hog. A complete Scots man he was not! All it took was a good gust of wind. NO WAY! He pulled the small suit jacket on which Mrs Carr gave him. It complemented the kilt. God he must really love Alice if he was willing to deal with the jokes for the rest of his life! He combed his hair then styled in his usual contained messiness as he liked to call it.

"Well Danny ya done!" he murmured to his reflection.

Danny walked into the living room. James was fiddling with his tie.

"Damn money suits with extra made to strangle you!" James muttered. He then looked up and looked at Danny. He wolf whistled at his legs.

"Ha ha Jay!"

Danny walked over and helped him with his tie. Nearly time mate. It's 11:30."

Shauna walked in with the bolt cutters. She stooped dead at the sight of them

"Wow" she said a little breathlessly. "Your both so.."

"Ugly, Minging. Gay?" Danny suggested.

"Speak for yourself!" James said.

"No your both gorgeous!" she said in the same breathless tone.

"Shauna about before." James said as she opened Danny's cuffs.

The cuff snapped under the pressure. "Thanks." Danny said and walked toward the bathroom. Left them alone deliberately.

"Well?" Shauna said and crossed her arms.

"Shauna babe I'm so sorry. You know I get carried away sometimes!"

James put on a wounded puppy dog expression. His brown eyes pleaded with hers for absolution. She relented.

"Ok." she said and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go. Bye!" she said.

Danny came out of the bathroom. "She forgave you?"

"What can I say? She loves me!"

(X)

Alice looked at her reflection in the mirror. Pressed a hand to her cheek in shock.

"Whose this person and what have you done with Alice?" she whispered.

The person who looked back was stunning. Her skin tanned with a healthy glow. The blue eyes sparkled with excitement. The mouth held a large smile. The black hair was up and fell in ringlets at the back. A few strands floated around her face at strategic places. Shauna Mrs Carr and Amanda had surpassed themselves. How they had completed this miracle she didn't know but she knew she was eternally grateful! She stepped out of the room too her expectant audience. Mrs Carr and Amanda burst into tears when they saw her.

"Thank the lord for waterproof mascara!" Mrs Carr mumbled.

"God Alice you look so gorgeous!" Amanda said between tears.

"You look beautiful mummy!" Lexi said. Her hair and dress were identical to Alice's. She also had a smaller version of her bouquet of flowers.

"So do you baby!" Alice replied.

"Your mum'd be so proud!" Mrs Carr squeaked.

"Aw don't start me off please!"

Amanda handed Alice her decorated crutches. She placed the old ones at the top of the stairs.

Shauna opened the front door. "Time to get this show on the road!" she yelled.

As the people left the house Shauna stopped Alice.

"You look stunning you know. Your going to knock him dead."

They had a small hug then went to the car. Mrs Carr in the front next to Shauna who was driving. Lexi in her car seat next to Amanda and Alice in the back. Mrs Carr was talking on the phone.

"Ok Melissa." Mrs Carr said and disconnected the call.

"Drop me off then hide Alice from view!" Mrs Carr said. "I'll scout out around the church. Make sure Danny isn't around. He can't see her till the last minute!"

Alice waited for nerves to hit but again all she felt was happiness. Her smile was so huge.

"Can Missy make it?" Alice then asked.

"She's had problems trying to get here. They sent her the wrong tickets. She's on the train and will meet us at the church if she can get here in time." she winked at Shauna sneakily in the mirror.

Alice nodded. She didn't want anyone not there! There was enough people missing today.

The car came to a stop and Amanda blocked Alice from view. Mrs Carr ran over to make sure Danny was no where in sight. She gave Shauna a thumbs up.

Alice was allowed to climb out of the car. The day was gorgeous. A beautiful warm summers day. Birds in trees tweeted happily. Alice saw Mrs Carr hug someone. Smiling widely she stepped away and Alice saw the mystery person.

"Miss?" Alice shouted.

Missy gasped when she seen her. They ran and embraced.

"Look at you!" Missy laughed. "You do scrub up well!"

"Thanks."

"Stupid train company. Would have been here 3 days ago but they booked my tickets for August instead flamin idiots! I was barely squeezed on my train!"

Alice smiled. "At least you're here Miss."

"Where's this handsome husband of yours then?"

Alice smiled at her assessment of Danny. "He's inside. This is his mum Amanda."

Missy smiled widely. "Nice to meet you. Has Danny got any brothers?" she then winked playfully.

"Amanda this is Melissa. The final part of the trio that had Glasgow trembling. By the way that Polish boy from your science class is here!" Alice said laughing.

"Dammit I forget my garlic too!" Missy said seriously.

"What you gonna do sauté him?" Shauna asked.

"Shauna!" Missy exclaimed and hugged her. "It's been too long since the 3 of us were together. The 3 musketeers!"

"Yeah too long!" the other girls agreed.

"I'd love to stand here gabbing but I've got a wedding to go to. Like my own!" Alice hinted.

Mrs Carr and Amanda walked inside.

Shauna handed Lexi a basket of flower petals. "Like we practised honey remember!" she whispered.

Lexi nodded solemnly.

Shauna went and spoke to the photographer for a moment. She came back and the four of them stood in the lobby.

They all listened to a twinkling song.

"That's your cue Lex!"

Lexi smiled at her mum and the walked through the double doors. "We wait a couple of minutes. Then the wedding march should start!" Shauna said.

"This is the end of an era! Next time we're together like this you'll be married!" Missy said.

Alice nodded tears gathering.

They all embraced suddenly. "We're a team the three of us always remember!" Alice said softly. "Anytime any of us needs the others no matter whoever is married we're here!" the 3 woman all agreed then reluctantly pulled from their hug.

"Go get your mum Shauns!" Alice said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your mum needs to give me away!"

"You couldn't of thought of this half an hour ago? I swear to God Alice only you!" Shauna ran inside the church passed all the guests and grabbed her mum dragged her down the aisle.

"Your needed!" she hissed.

There were confused whispers.

As she backed away she smiled at people. "Sorry the bride had an idiot moment!" and the pulled her mum so she was stood in front of Alice.

"Will you give me away?" she asked.

"O honey of course I will!" she wiped away a tear.

The wedding march began and they took their places. Mrs Carr placed her hand on top of one of Alice's which clutched her crutch.

When they appeared at the door Alice got her first look at Danny. Her eyes rested on his handsome face. Time stood still. Nothing moved, not even her own heart. Then time seemed to move backwards she relived every single moment they had spent together. It was all over in an instant. She felt all warm and tingly from the overdose of his love. She felt Danny's adoration like a physical thing filling her body. Coursing through her veins. Danny then smiled at her and she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Alice continued her steady stride. Resisting the urge to run to him and throw herself in his arms. She just returned his smile softly. She came to a stop opposite him and Mrs Carr placed her hand in his warm outstretched one. She felt electricity run up her arm at his touch.

"Take good care of her!" she whispered and kissed Danny's cheek.

"I will!" he said. His eyes never leaving Alice's face.

(X) _**Danny's P.O.V**_

Danny stood at the altar. Waiting for his life to begin he thought. This was the beginning of his life. Well the most important period. Fatherhood and being a husband. Life before this meant little to him. Held no appeal. Dim memories which would soon fade over the happy bright memories they were going to make together. The 3 of them! He was eager to see his wife. He knew she wasn't his wife yet but what difference did half an hour make. He'd imagined them married since he was 16! His heart expanded at the thought of them binded together forever. Soft music started playing and his daughter appeared. He looked at her. Her blond hair up in a twist with curls, her white dress fluttering. He got a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes at the sight of her. She's so beautiful. Like her mother. She was throwing petals down the aisle. He winked at her and gave her a smile and thumbs up. She smiled back and blew him a kiss. This earned a "Awwww." from the sitting guests.

Suddenly Shauna appeared and ran down the aisle. Grabbed her mother and dragged her down the aisle.

Danny frowned. Wondered what the hell what was going on. He looked at James who shook his head in wonder. What if something was wrong with Alice. What if her back had gave out. What if she was crying in agony but silent coz she didn't want him to worry. Every thought in his head got worse than the last till he was nearly convinced she was unconscious and dying. He was just about to storm down the aisle and demand to see her when the wedding march began when she and Mrs Carr appeared at the door. His breath caught at his first look at her. His second look would have caught his breath too but he was sure he still wasn't breathing. She is, she looks, wow. She stole every coherent thought out of his head except how undeniably gorgeous she is and how stunned he was that she was his. Why she had chosen him was something he'd never know but he'd spend his life trying to make her not regret it! He thought Alice was stunning but truth be told she had always been stunning to him. In sweat pants and a t-shirt and ratty old clothes but at this moment. The way her skin glowed. The way her eyes sparkled. Her stride so sure so forceful without an ounce of unease or uncertainty. At the moment her beauty is without words. Indescribable. He was ready to say an angel had came down from heaven but the angels couldn't even hold a candle to her! He smiled at her. He couldn't help it. The happiness he felt when he saw her had to be released someway. She's unbelievably gorgeous and she's his! Life couldn't get better! Mrs Carr and Alice walked towards him and then she smiled back at him. He felt his brain turn to mush and he was soon gazing at her like a lovesick fool. Her saw Mrs Carr's wide smile at his expression. From the corner of his eye he saw his mother wipe away a tear too. Mrs Carr gave him Alice's hand and told him to take care of her. He replied he would but couldn't tear his eyes from Alice's. He wanted to memorise every expression. Every single second of this to memory. Imprint it. Burn it to his brain. They're eyes held like powerful twin magnets.

"You look gorgeous." she whispered.

"Your mind-blowing gorgeous!" he replied back.

Danny was dying to snatch a quick kiss but the minister cleared his throat trying to gain their attention. They only had eyes for each other. Everyone faded from the room except them. The world seemed to turn just for them.

There was a small ripple of laughter through the guests.

Danny settled for a small kiss to her hand. This caused another Aw to rumble among the guests.

"Love you." they said in unison and then faced the minister.

**A/N this is part 1 of the wedding. 3700 words and still going. gt at least 2000 in part 2. this has ended up so long. had to cut it down though part 2 will be up hopefully 2nite :) hpe u enjoyed and please review people :)**


	41. Wedding Part 2

It came to vows.

"Daniel Lawrence Trevanion do you promise to love, honour, protect and cherish Alice forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Danny smiled his grin at Alice. The one he reserved just for her. The one he knew she loved. "I do." he said solemnly and slid the ring on her finger. She grinned widely.

"Alice Marie Collins do you promise to love, honour, protect and cherish Daniel forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Alice's eyes turned liquid blue with emotion. "I do." she said and slid the ring down his finger.

Both Danny and Alice looked at their rings on their fingers. The circle they represented Danny and Alice each contributing one half. How they were intertwined now and how neither had a beginning or an end they were just the same circle now 2 parts of the same whole. They squeezed each others hands and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the minister declared.

"Can I kiss her yet?" Danny asked.

"Yes Mr Trevanion - now!"

He took a step towards her, gathered her in his arms and kissed her with a tenderness that even he surprised himself.

"I love you till the end of time!" he said and hugged her. He buried his head in her neck.

"I love you longer!" Alice replied.

He turned Alice and they turned to face their families and friends. Danny gestured to Lexi who came over and stood in front of them. The photographer snapped a few pictures and so did family and friends. The church slowly emptied and everyone went outside to have photos taken. They had the family snaps. All the wedding party. Just Danny and Alice. Then Danny's family and Alice's. The photographer got a great one of Danny and Alice looking at each other. He was leaning down and she had her arms around his neck. They were smiling blissfully unaware of the photographer.

They soon went to their reception. They walked into the hotel hand in hand and went to the reception room. They walked in and a massive banner read congratulations Danny and Alice Trevanion.

"Shauna planned all this?" Danny asked.

Alice nodded.

He saw his mum she was sat on a chair looking puffed. He kissed Alice. "2 seconds" he said then walked over.

"You ok mum?"

"I'm fine son. I promise. Just tired." She touched his face. "You look so handsome. Like your father on our wedding day. Minus the kilt of course!"

Danny smiled at her.

"You look at Alice like he looked at me. She's a lucky woman! She looks at you the same way too. Your well suited Danny. Take care of each other. At least I know she'll take care of you!"

Danny kissed his mothers cheek. His aunt came over and sat with his mum. He sat and talked with them.

Shauna was running around trying to solve problems. Alice was getting dizzy watching her flit from one place to the other. This girl certainly thrives under pressure! Alice thought. She saw her walking towards her.

"Ok Alice here's the plan. We sit down in 20 minutes for the meal through those double doors. We have speeches prezzies ect. Then my favourite part. Party time! I've put a dress for you and Lexi behind the bar and a suit for Danny too if you wanna change. I sorta figured he would!"

"Shauna you're my hero!" Alice said seriously.

"Tell your husband to reserve me a dance. Wow that felt weird, one of us married?"

Alice smiled. "Wait Shauna I need you to do me a favour! Speak to the DJ for me. I put a CD behind the bar. Give it to him. Tell him to wait for my signal then play it. It's my present to Danny, I know he'll love it but he'll suspect if I talk to the DJ."

"OK Alice." Shauna hurried to the bar retrieved the CD then ran over and spoke to the DJ. He looked at Alice and she gave him a wink and a thumbs up. The DJ nodded in reply.

Danny came up behind her and winded his arms around her waist. "You flirting with other men already Mrs Trevanion?" he murmured in her ear. Then pressed kisses to her cheek.

"No trying to set Missy up on a date. I must say he is cute!"

He spun her quickly so she was facing him her head felt like it was spinning. Before she could compose herself he kissed her deeply. Her heart felt like it was on a free fall. "What do you think now?" he asked breathlessly.

"I think seeing as this is a hotel we should borrow a room."

"Ooooo I like your thinking!"

Shauna voice came over the microphone inviting everyone into the next room to sit and eat.

(X)

Everyone had eaten. The meal had been phenomenal not that she could remember what they'd had. Danny's closeness had affected her. He kept sneaking quick looks at her. His smile promised heaven. It was time for speeches. They handed the microphone to James. He stood up.

"God help me!" Danny muttered.

"_This man here. I've known him since we were 16. One of my friends wanted his phone number I went over and asked for it and the look he gave me was one of pure unadulterated fear."_

The guests laughed.

"_It took me months before he would believe me that I didn't fancy him. Sorry Dan but ya just not good looking enough!"_

More laughter.

"_Anyway we met in college and honestly I have never seen him happier then he is now. I remember when we met he was distant and aloof. I like to think that I cheered him up. Made him back to normal but I truly didn't see him smile until I seen hi with Alice. He's a different man with her. A better man. I know it's my job as best man I'm supposed to embarrass the hell out of him but to be honest with his soppy displays he can do that pretty well by himself. All I really want to say is that I wish both of them. Well the 3 of them a world of happiness."_

James raised his glass as did everyone else in the room.

"_O and can I add, nice legs!"_

There was a roar of laughter

(-)

It was Shauna's and Missy's turn.

"They are so gonna torture me. Look at them!" Alice whispered to Danny.

Danny looked over and they wore matching evil smiles.

"I guess I got the lesser of two evils huh?" he said.

"O yeah!"

"How do they know what they're going to say?" Danny whispered in her ear.

"Spoke over the phone. Miss didn't know if she could make it!"

"_We'll wait for the bride and groom to tear themselves away from each other huh?" _Missy said dryly and grinned.

"_Don't worry with the look on your faces we DON'T wanna know what you were talking about!" _Shauna added.

Alice blushed bright red. Danny smiled. He gestured with his hand for her to start talking.

"_You sure your finished.?"_

They nodded. Shauna opened her mouth to talk and Danny went to whisper again.

"_Don't bother Daniel I have incriminating photos of you. Remember that or I might have to distribute them." _

Shauna laughed. So did Danny. Alice looked at him confused.

"_Well start before we get any more interruptions_!" Missy said smiling and gave them a pointed look.

Sorry Alice mouthed.

"_You better be!" Missy added._

"_Well we've known Alice all her life. _Shauna started.

_Isn't that right DBC!"_ Missy added.

Alice blushed and covered her face with her hands. She shook her head.

"_We've been through so much together. Boyfriends, break ups. Happiness and tears. Sorrows and losses. After she met Danny, she was so funny!" _Shauna said.

"_We'd never seen her act so weird before. She was so unsure. Confused. At that moment we knew he was the one for her. Shauna even started planning a little wedding ceremony in the back yard!" _Missy told them.

"You DIDN'T!" Alice exclaimed. Both Missy and Shauna grinned at her.

"_No matter what obstacles have stood in their way. Including being miles apart they are together. All of us know here that nothing can overcome them! Apart they are but single entities, but together they are impenetrable! We know this toast is for the happy couple but me and Missy wanted to also toast some other people. People who can't be here today." _Shauna said.

"_Everyone please raise your glasses and have a toast to Alice's mother Charlotte Collins and Danny's father Daniel Trevanion senior. Without them today wouldn't be happening."_

Danny grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed it. Missy and Shauna looked at her. Her eyes glistened.

Thank you! She mouthed.

Both woman smiled at her and shook their heads in answer as if to say no bother.

Danny's free arm was around his mother who was also silently crying.

The silence was over

"_We both wish you a happy and fulfilled life!" _Shauna and Missy said together.

"_And you know what'll happen if you hurt her Daniel!" _Shauna warned.

"_We're good at accidents_!" Missy added and wiggled her eyebrows.

They then sat down to applause.

"We should do stand up Miss. You hear that applause!" Alice heard Shauna say to Melissa.

Danny stood up.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. Stay for the party. All your cards and lovely gifts are greatly appreciated. We hope to see you all as our lives progress. Thank you all."

Everyone raised from their seats and went to the reception room again. Danny walked straight over to Missy and Shauna and pulled them into a hug. He had one in each arm. "I love you both so much for what you've just did. You need anything I'm here ok." he whispered.

They both hugged him back.

"Just take care of our friend and we'll never ask for anything." Missy said softly.

"That's an easy promise to keep." he replied.

Alice came over.

"I'm going to check on my mum ok." he said.

"Aw Shauns Miss. Thank you both so much. This means so much to me and my mum. She'd been in my mind all day. I was trying to find a way to work in an honourable mention!" Alice smiled smiling.

"Hey trust your fairy godmothers. We'll never steer you wrong. We never have in the past!" Shauna declared.

"You're the best friends ever!" Alice declared.

They looked over and saw Lexi batting her lashes at a boy. "We better save him huh. She looks like she's about to go in for the kill!" Shauna said chuckling.

"Poor boy doesn't stand a chance!" Missy added.

"You've got your first dance in 5 Alice. We've got a special song planned. Listened through god knows how many songs but found the perfect song for you and Danny!"

"Don't tell me, crazy frog, or the gummy bears!" Alice guessed.

"Told ya not to pick them Shauna!" Missy said jokingly.

Alice went in search of Danny. He wasn't hard to spot. Stood with his mum. His aunt was with them. She never let Amanda's side after Danny had asked her to stay with her. Alice walked over.

"Alice I appreciate your friends giving Danny's father a mention!" Amanda said when she spotted her.

Danny put his arm around Alice's waist.

"He was a fine man who produced a fine son."

Amanda looked at Danny. "Your exactly right. Only the best from the best huh?" she asked.

"It's nearly time for the first dance." Danny's aunt said. "You 2 love birds go I'll bring your mum through."

"No that's fine we'll wait. The music will be blaring in there anyway." Alice said.

They waited 5 minutes then walked through. Danny nodded at Shauna after they sat his mum down hear the front.

"Ladies and gents I give you the first dance!" the DJ said loudly.

"Do you know what song they picked?" Danny asked.

"No idea." Alice whispered back.

They walked into each others arms and the song started playing. Neither recognised it but liked it instantly.

**You're there by my side**

**In every way**

**I know that you would not forsake me**

**I give you my life**

**Would not think twice**

**Your love is all I need believe me**

**I may not say it quite as much as I should**

**When I say I love you darling that means for good**

**So open up your heart and let me in**

**(-)**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Until death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And we'll get there**

**This I swear**

**(-)**

**I'm wondering how I ever got by**

**Without you in my life to guide me**

**Where ever I go the one thing that's true**

**Is everything I do I do for you**

**(-)**

**I may not say it half as much as I should**

**When I say I love you darling that means for good**

**So open up your heart and let me in**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Until death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And we'll get there**

**This I swear**

**(-)**

**So whenever you get weary**

**Just reach out for me**

**I'll never let you down my love**

Alice had closed her eyes during the song. She let her head rest against Danny's chest. His strong hard chest. She listened to his strong heartbeat. The heart that belonged to her. She smiled dreamily as she thought of the first time they had danced. The song Missy and Shauna had picked was so beautiful and meaningful and she loved the little reference to their wedding in chorus. They really were the best ever. She never told them enough but they were.

"You have the best friends ever you know!" Danny said. He mirrored her thinking.

"Yeah they are pretty good. I was thinking I have the best husband ever too!" she said as they moved slowly to the music. He leaned in and kissed her softly. They song came to an end and everyone clapped. The next song started and everyone started dancing.

"Now excuse me but I need to get out of this dress. Shauna took pity on us and put spare clothes behind the bar you too!"

"If I weren't already married I'd marry the girl!"

"Don't let that stop you!" Alice said laughing.

He raised his eyebrows in thought.

"I knew you had designs on my friends!" Alice said in mock horror.

"No way! Anyone who would take more than one wife is crazy! Or have a sick masochistic side!"

"C'mon we need to get upstairs and out of these clothes!" she whispered in his ear.

"Shauna we're going to get changed." she then pointed to where Lexi was.

James went over and bowed in front of her. "Miss Lexi may I have this dance?" he asked.

Danny smiled.

Missy tossed them a hotel room key. "Don't be too long!" she said sneakily. She had a gleam in her eye. Danny and Alice didn't notice it. They went towards the bar and Missy gave Shauna a thumbs up. She burst out laughing across the room.

(X)

Danny and Alice collected their spare clothes from the bar and went up to their room giggling like teenagers. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed they were in each others arms kissing. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck. The kiss was very hot and passionate. She was backed up against the wall. His hand snaked up her back and he inched down the zipper at the back of her dress. He pulled it down slowly by degrees. She had started unbuttoning his shirt. Both shirt and dress fell to the floor in a whisper. Alice stepped out of her dress and looked behind him and smiled.

Danny was gonna kill them!

Danny then turned and was astounded to realise that there was no bed in the room. The only thing that sat there was a note. Alice burst out laughing. Danny groaned almost painfully. Alice went over and picked up the note.

**We knew you'd never be able to control yourselves. So we took temptation away. Your needed downstairs! S&M x**

"Am I allowed to murder them? Please let me murder them! I'll make it quick and relatively painless. They deserve some pain. I'm dying here!" he groaned again.

Alice smiled. "C'mon we got a party to go to!" Alice said and tossed him the trousers and shirt from the bag.

She then started pulling on her dress.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Sorry Danny no way. Like you said my back is too delicate!"

"Mean!" He started pulling on his clothes, imagining himself torturing Shauna and Missy.

They were back in the ball room faster than anyone expected. Shauna and Missy saw Danny's face and burst out laughing.

"Alice said I'm not allowed to murder you!" he said moodily.

"Blame Missy she set it up!" Shauna said.

"I forgot you've never met Missy before have you. She's the most devious out of the 3 of us! Alice was insane I am gorgeous and Missy just plain sneaky Ha-ha!" Shauna laughed loudly.

Missy bowed at the praise. "You can buy me a drink Danny."

"Sure!" he said and grinned.

Darren Hayes listen all you people was playing. Danny was leaning against the bar laughing and joking with Missy. Alice watched them. It was good he got along with her friends. Watching them it was exactly like when she and he met she imagined. They bounced off each other so well. They had a connection." Alice felt a second of worry.

"Don't think it Alice! He only has eyes for you any fool can see that!" Shauna whispered. "Plus Missy c'mon!"

"Your right. Old insecurities came through I guess. I always felt like a hag stood beside you two. I mean your just naturally gorgeous and always has a trail of lads behind you. Melissa she lights up a room when she comes in. with her infectious smile and laughing eyes. I always saw myself as plain beside you!"

"We all felt like that. I thought the same with you and Missy and she thought the same with me and you. We're all gorgeous in our own ways. You've found an amazing guy who never looks for anyone but you. I mean there's god knows how many good looking woman here today and he hasn't taken his eyes off you! Plus I seem to remember you having quite a few boyfriends in Scotland. Couple of hearts broken when mum put your wedding announcement in the paper. Even Terry called."

Danny had come back over with a orange juice for her. He kissed her neck.

"Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Shauna said in a pleading voice. He smiled widely.

"Why don't you ask your mum to dance Danny?" Alice suggested.

"Good idea!" he said. "I'll take my mum for a twirl."

Alice gave her thumbs up for the DJ. She pointed to Danny and his mum. The DJ nodded.

The music stopped and the DJ spoke.

"_This song here has been chosen by the bride as a present to her husband. She said she picked it as a special song dedicated to his parents and him. This songs shows how special he is! She says. You'll understand as soon as you hear the name and the lyrics. The singer is called Kenny Lobbins and the song is called Danny's Song!"_

**People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, **

**And we've just begun, ****Think I'm gonna have a son. **

**He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, **

**Conceived in love, ****Sun is gonna shine above.**

**(-)**

**Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,**

**And everything will bring a chain of love.**

**In the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,**

**And tell me everything is gonna be all right.**

**(-)**

**Seems as though a month ago I was beta chi, **

**Never got high, ****Oh, I was a sorry guy.**

**Now I smile and face a girl that shares my name,**

**Now I'm through with the game, this boy will never be the same.**

**(-)**

**And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,**

**And everything will bring a chain of love.**

**In the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,**

**And tell me everything is gonna be alright.**

**(-)**

**Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,**

**And the little boy is mine.**

**I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,**

**Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.**

**(-)**

**Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,**

**And everything will bring a chain of love**

**In the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,**

**And tell me everything is gonna be alright.**

Danny held his mum gently as he moved across the floor. The emotion on their faces clear to see. Alice recorded this moment on a camcorder and Shauna snapped pictures. The song had came to a close. Amanda came over and hugged Alice.

"Thank you so much for that Alice. That song does explain my feelings about my son. I'm sure my husband would be bawling his eyes out if he was here and you know he wasn't that type of man! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Amanda was referring to the gift she'd gave Danny incase she passed away soon.

"I do. I wish someone could have done this for me and my mum. She left me a song and I thought this would be an amazing memory for him to have. The name fit perfectly too! Don't worry though Amanda. If anything happens to you believe that I'll take care of him! I will always love him always have! I'll care for him like you cared for me!"

The two woman then embraced and shed a few tears. "Not that anything is going to happen to you. Your gonna get your all clear. Me and Danny need help and guidance with our daughter!"

"Thanks Alice. You're the daughter I never had! Plus I'll have to teach you how to deal with Danny when he has his happy head on! There are many subtle tricks you will need to learn!"

"That is greatly appreciated." Alice replied.

Danny walked over. Picked her up and swung her around. "Alice words can't describe you. They really can't. No matter what I do or give you they can never even come close to what you did just there for my mum! It meant so much to her, and me. And the song? Where'd you find it? How did you find it?"

"Completely by chance! I was looking through wedding songs and there it was. The lyrics were so beautiful and I thought your mum would really appreciate it!"

"Well Alice it was the most beautiful gesture and I couldn't love you more than I do at this moment." he said kissed her.

Alice was so happy that she'd been able to do something nice for Danny's family for a change. It always seemed to be that they supported her. Helped her with problems and she never gave them anything in return.

"I have the biggest urge to get you alone!" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him seductively. "Your not the only one!"

He kissed her again. Deeper this time. Hotter too. It was like they were inhaling each other.

"Cool it!" Alice said breathlessly. "We have an audience."

He winked at her. "Later!" he promised.

(X)

The day passed fairly quickly after that. Danny and Alice left their party early. One of the reasons being Lexi had fallen asleep in her fathers arms. One minute Danny had been giving her a cuddle dancing. He'd lifted her to dance as she's said her feet were hurting and she'd settled her head on his shoulder and her breathing had turned slow and deep. The other reason why was that Danny and Alice had started a little competition. Who would give first. Danny kept touching her slightly and she kept kissing him teasing him. She'd even took her garter off and placed it in his pocket. She'd seen him go red and his eyes had smouldered when he'd noticed. She knew then they had to get home soon or they were going to explode from containing their desire!

Amanda and Mrs Carr had came home with them also. Missy, James and Shauna were hitting the clubs. Mrs Carr had offered to watch Lexi but Danny and Alice had been adamant that they wanted to get home. Mrs Carr was staying in Shauna's room on a blow up bed and Amanda was staying in the bed. Missy and Shauna were staying in James house. Danny and Alice went on their honeymoon tomorrow. They had a week all inclusive in Fuji courtesy of Danny's mother. Danny and Alice had tried to decline but said it was all paid for and they had no choice. They arrived at home and Danny carried their daughter upstairs. They laid her on her bed and undressed her quickly. Her Dora explorer pyjamas were soon on and she was snuggling into her quilt trying to get comfortable. They'd bath her when she woke up tomorrow morning. They smiled at their daughter then grasped hands and walked from her room.

"Anything special happen today Mrs Trevanion?" Danny asked softly.

"Only got married." she said nonchalantly. "Same as last week. That was a quickie divorce. Got a feeling this one is going to last though. This one is going to all the way! See my husband, he's amazing. Perfect. My soul mate! I love this man more than anything in the whole world. Except our daughter that is."

Danny smiled and pulled her into their bedroom. She gasped when she saw the bed. Millions of rose petals lay on the bed. She smiled at him. So much love radiated from her face.

As Danny kissed her he realised that their life together had only just began and the best was yet to come!

**A/N there we are done. i am literally dancing in my room as i type this. this story was so dragged out! lol anyways hope u all enjoyed this and part 3 will be up asap. its called the ties that bind :) x**

**any criticism greatly accepted on the wedding coz its the first wedding ive eva wrote an ive never attended 1 so i literally winged it :)**

**thanks 4 reading x**


End file.
